The New Girl
by Oreo234
Summary: 17 year old Jax Novoa goes to WITS Academy with his best friend Diego Rueda and younger sister Jamie Novoa. As the school heartthrob he can get any girl he wants, he just doesn't want any of them. But when a new witch enrolls as a freshman, will he take a sudden interest? Trigger warning: This story deals with abuse and mentions of self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! You guys may also be reading my other fanfic, _A New Year,_ that one is not ever, just saying, I'm just writing another one also. I will also be publishing it on my Wattpad soon in case you guys want to read it on that. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 **Jax**

"Come on, Jax! I wanna get there before orientation starts!" My younger sister, Jamie whined.

I rolled my eyes. "The academy isn't going anywhere, relax Jam."

As a 16 year old, Jamie finally got to enroll in my school, WITS Academy, a school for witches and wizards in training. She had always wanted to go to a Magic Realm school, and now was her chance. But getting there earlier was not part of my plan.

Since it was going to be my second year there, I didn't need orientation. But my dad told me I had to bring her there on time, which resulted in me getting to the academy an hour earlier than I needed to.

"Jax! I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up." Jamie called.

"You can't leave without me, you don't know where the entrance is." I point out to her. "Just wait a little longer. I told Diego we'd wait for him."

She crossed her arms, but stayed. I sat on the steps outside my house and checked my phone. Where was he? He knew I had to get Jamie there early, I don't know what's taking him so long.

Diego Rueda and I have been friends since the first grade, when we both discovered we were wizards. Ever since then, we've been through everything together, including our first year at WITS. He really helped me out, considering the headmaster had it out for me.

"Hey!" Speaking of Diego...

"Hey man." I get up and walk over to him, pulling him into a bro hug. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, I had to get away from Gigi, with her million questions on where I was going." Diego answered.

I nodded. His twin sister, Gigi, didn't have powers so she didn't attend school with us, and she didn't know about magic.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asks me.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." I say, ruffling her hair.

She pats her hair back down, glaring at me, but playfully. I smile at her and cast a spell to send our stuff to the check in lounge, then transport us to Iridium High.

"What are we doing here? This is my old school, Jax." Jamie says, pointedly.

"I know that. And I also know that this is where the entrance to WITS Academy is." The three of us approach the lockers and they split open, showing an image of the lobby of the academy.

"Whoa." My little sister gapes at the interior.

Diego steps through, and I follow, looking behind me to check if Jamie is following. She sees me looking at her and follows suit, the lockers shutting behind her.

Freshmen mill around looking for the main pavilion where orientation is being held. A few freshmen and sophomore girls stop to say hi to me, but I brush them off as usual. The rest of us head over to the check in desk to get our room numbers and keys. I turn to give Jamie instructions but she's already gone. I groan. Great. Now I have to find her.

"Hey, Diego. You mind helping me find Jamie?" I ask him.

He grins. "Already eager to get out there, huh? Alright, let's go."

We weave through the crowd, stopping every so often to say hi to some girl that wants to talk to me. We finally spot her near the food court talking to two other girls. We make our way over to her.

"Jamie!" I call, once we get close enough.

She turns and sees me, then waves us over. I shrug to Diego and we head over to where she's standing. I pull her into a hug.

"You can't just run off like that, Jam. I need to know where you are." I say, squeezing her tight, then letting go.

She pulls away. "I know, I just wanted to see everything. Jax, this is Emma and Andi, they're freshmen too!" She said gesturing to the two people she had been talking to.

I turn to face them and Emma catches my eye. She's an average height, with long auburn curly hair that tumbles down, past her shoulders. She has wide brown eyes, full of beauty and wonder and pink lips that match her tinted pink cheeks. She's beautiful. Is my first thought.

"Hi, I'm Emma Alonso." She says to me.

I flash a smile at her. "Jax. Nice to meet you."

She smiles and blushes and her friend coughs. Andi, I'm assuming. She has brown hair that comes a little past her shoulders, with a purple streak in it. Her features are plain but striking, I can tell that this is a girl that fights her own battles.

"I'm Andi Cruz." She says, but not to me.

"I'm Diego." Diego tells her, never taking his eyes off hers.

"So its your first year here?" I ask the girls, and Andi breaks her gaze away from Diego.

"Yeah. I'm actually going to be the first human guardian I'm the Realm." Andi replies.

"You're a human? I can't believe Agamemnon allowed a human in the school. Nice." I say, impressed.

"You know Agamemnon too?" Emma asks me.

My heart skips a beat when she looks at me and I have to breathe before answering.

"He's actually the headmaster of this school." I tell her.

"What? He didn't tell us that!" Andi announces.

"All freshmen must head to the pavilion for orientation within the next 10 minutes. Repeat, all freshmen in the pavilion in the next 10 minutes. Thank you." A voice on the PA system crackles.

"That's you." I say to Jamie. I give her one last hug and she wraps her arms around me. "Text me when you get settled in your room, okay?"

"Okay." She holds me tight for a little bit longer then pulls away.

I nod to Emma and Andi. "Good luck today."

Andi waves at us, and Emma just smiles shyly. The three of them turn away and head towards the pavilion.

"Dude, you're staring!" Diego sing songs to me.

I pull my gaze from Emma and turn to face him. "I was not."

"Oh come on, you totally like Emma."

"Like I didn't see you making googly eyes at Andi." I smirk.

He turns bright red and I laugh. "Thats what I thought. Now come on, we gotta get our schedules." And I pull him along to the student service counter.

 **What do you guys think? This is a Jemma story in case that wasn't clear. And there will be Andiego in here, unless you want Phandi? Let me know in the comments and tell me what you think. Don't forget to favorite and follow, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Emma_

"Bye Dad!" I waved to my dad as he drove off.

My best friend, Andi sighed. "I can't believe he's letting you go off to a school and he doesn't even know where it is."

"Well it's not like I can tell him! And anyways, he just thinks that WITS Academy is some braniac boarding school. That was good enough for him." I shrug.

This year, Andi and I would start attending WITS Academy, a school for witches and wizards in training. It used to be only for young witches and wizards until the Council decided that it should help older kids with magic instead. They had created a new school for lower levels as well, obviously. Andi was studying to be a guardian and I was going to learn to be a better Chosen One.

"Emma!" Andi called, snapping her fingers in my face. "Come on, transport our stuff to the academy so we can get moving."

I just looked at her.

"Oh...right." She looked down at our luggage. "We have to carry all this in?"

"Sorry, Andi. But I still can't teletransport things." I said, sadly.

We picked up our stuff and made our way into Iridium High, the high school we used to go to. Ironically, the entrance to WITS is through the school. I walked in front of the lockers and they immediately slid open, revealing the lobby of our new school. I smiled as I saw all the people milling around, eager for a new year.

I stepped inside with ease, but when I turned back to see if Andi was behind me, she was struggling against the entrance. She was pushing hard against the magical forcefield between WITS and Iridium.

"Let's go Andi!" I say to her.

"I...can't..!" She says, still pushing hard.

A teacher walks over to us and looks at Andi with concern.

"Is there a problem here?" She asks.

"Yes, my friend here can't get in for some reason." I say, motioning to Andi.

She looks confused for a moment, then smiles. "I see. You're Andrea Cruz, correct?" She asks Andi.

"It's Andi, but yeah." She says, giving up on the forcefield.

"See, this barrier was created to keep humans out, but now, with the first human guardian, I guess we'll have to fix that." The teacher said.

"Ya think?" Andi snaps.

The woman only laughs. She then casts a spell to bring Andi inside, along with her bags.

"Whew. Thanks." Andi tells her.

"Of course. I'm Mrs. Pettifier, I hope to see you girls in my History of the Realm class. Good luck!" She waves, then walks off.

"She seems nice." I say.

"I guess. Come on, we have to bring our luggage to check in." Andi says, motioning for me to follow her.

When we get there, we are instructed to place our stuff on a disc with the others. Each person's bags will be transported to their rooms once they are imputed into the computer.

"Thats cool!" Andi says, after putting her bags on the disc.

"Yeah. What do you want to do? We still have a while before orientation starts." I tell her.

"I don't know, I-ow!" Andi yelps.

"Sorry!" An Australian accent rings out from the girl that bumped into Andi.

She pulls herself up into a standing position and I can finally see her. She has jet black hair, that goes down to her waist and sharp facial features. Her brown eyes are dark, and filled with excitement. She's wearing skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, making her look older than she is.

"I'm Jamie." She says, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I'm Andi. I like your accent!" Andi said.

She giggled. "Thanks. I'm from Sydney."

"That's so cool, I've always wanted to go there! I'm Emma." I exclaim.

"Nice to meet you guys. Have you been here before? Like, is this your first year?"

"Yeah, you?" Andi asks.

Jamie nods. "My brother is in his second year here though, and he says this place is mostly pretty cool. I'm really excited to be here."

"Jamie!" Just then, a voice called her name and she turns facing the guy who called her name.

"Uh oh..." She muttered, but waves him over.

Two guys came over to where we were standing, and the one that called her name pulled her into a hug. He spoke to her for a second before she introduced us.

"Jax, this is Emma and Andi, they're freshmen too!" She was saying, gesturing to us.

The guy turned to face us, and my first thought was _whoa_. He also had black hair and similar face features as Jamie. This must be the brother she was talking about. He was wearing a black T-shirt under a leather jacket, matching Jamie's. Though he was wearing a jacket, you could clearly tell he had arm muscles, and big ones too.

I forced myself to speak. "Hi, I'm Emma Alonso."

He smiles. "Jax. Nice to meet you." I nearly melted at the sound of his accent.

I blush and Andi coughs in my general direction. But then she fixes her gaze on the boy that came with Jax.

"I'm Andi Cruz." She says to him.

"I'm Diego." He replies. I notice that he doesn't take his eyes off hers. Hm...

"So its your first year here?" Jax asks us, and Andi tears her eyes from Diego's.

"Yeah. I'm actually going to be the first human guardian in the Realm." Andi replies.

"You're a human? I can't believe Agamemnon allowed a human in the school. Nice." Jax says, obviously impressed.

"You know Agamemnon too?" I ask him.

"He's actually the headmaster of this school." He tells me.

"What? He didn't tell us that!" Andi announces.

" **All freshmen must head to the pavilion for orientation within the next 10 minutes. Repeat, all freshmen in the pavilion in the next 10 minutes. Thank you.** " A voice on the PA system crackles.

"That's you." Jax turns to Jamie and gives her a hug.

He says something to her, to which she nods in response. They break apart and he turns to us again.

Jax nods to Andi and I. "Good luck today."

I mean to say thanks, but all I can do is smile. The three of us turn to head to the pavilion for orientation.

"So that's your brother?" I ask Jamie, casually.

She rolls her eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

I blush. "I-"

She laughs. "It's fine. Most of my friends have crushes on him anyways, I'm used to it. Its the accent, isn't it?"

I giggle. "I guess."

"He's pretty cool, for a brother anyways. But tons of girls at this school already like him from what I've heard and three girls already came up to me, asking if I was his girlfriend just cause we came in together." She shudders.

Andi and I laugh.

"Honestly, though. I mean, we look alike and we are the only two Australians in this entire school! Not that hard to figure out!"

We laugh again and reach the entrance. Jamie, Andi, and I walked into the pavilion just as Agamemnon took the stage. We found seats and sat down waiting for the assembly to begin.

 **Do you like it? Don't forget to favorite and follow, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Emma_

"Hurry up, guys! I want to go and explore the campus before lunch." Andi exclaims.

It was after the orientation and we had gotten room assignments. Andi, Jamie and I were rooming together, so we had all came back together after. I was neatly folding my clothes and placing them in the dresser or hanging them up in the closet. Jamie had simply cast a spell to unpack, so her clothes were floating around the room, looking for a place to settle while she put on makeup. Andi had just dumped out the contents of her suitcases in her dresser, very messy.

"We're not all slobs like you Andi, wait a second." I say to her, teasing.

A few minutes later, I had tucked away my last few items and Jamie's clothes had found their way into her closet. She shut her closet door and looked in the mirror, fluffing her hair.

"Oh, wait. I told Jax I'd let him know when I was settled in my dorm." She grabbed her phone off her desk and shot off a quick message. "Okay, I'm ready."

We headed out the door to our room and went into the main lounge. There were sophomores and juniors mostly, casting spells at their friends and talking. We went to the the technology hut, to get our schedules.

"Emma Alonso?" The girl at the hut asks me.

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"How can I not know the Chosen One? And anyway, its my job to know every student here. I'm Carly." She's says, as she inputs my schedule on my phone.

"Andre-Andi Cruz, my bad. The first human guardian ever to attend WITS Academy." She pronounces, taking Andi's phone.

Andi nods, "She's good."

"And last, but certaintly not least, Jamie Novoa. Powerful witch with a wicked cool accent, and a wicked hot brother."

"Oh boy..." Jamie says, rolling her eyes.

Carly laughs. "Hey, its not just me. Its pretty much every sophomore and freshman girl in the school. Even a few junior girls, we can't help it." She shrugs, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. He's gorgeous. Whereas he threatens to kill every guy that comes within 20 feet of me." Jamie replies.

I smile. "Thanks for the schedules, Carly."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you guys in one of my classes!" She waves to us.

"Where should we go next? We took care of everything else, we're allowed to explore until its time for lunch." Andi says.

"I don't know...this place is really big, I don't think we should go out alone." I say.

"Need some help?" We turn to face a guy with brown hair and nice smile.

"Yeah, it's our first year here and we were just about to explore. Do you think you could give us a hand?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah, sure. I could show you guys around. I'm a sophomore, Daniel." He says.

"Emma."

"Jamie."

"Andi."

"Alright, Emma, Jamie, and Andi. Let's go." He says, motioning for us to follow him.

* * *

The four of us pile into the food court, eager for lunch. Daniel had just given us a tour and the schedule said we were supposed to meet in the food court at 2, exactly. We had seen so much and learned that he was training to be a guradian also, so he and Andi bonded over that.

"Thanks again for the tour, Daniel." I say to him, and he smiles.

"Of course. Let me know if you guys ever need any help. Do you wanna sit down with me and my friends?" He offers.

"Thats fine. I told my brother that we'd meet him in here. And there he is." Jamie looks over at where Jax and Diego just walked in with another guy.

"Your brother is Jax Novoa?" Daniel asks, eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie asks, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. Its just...he and I aren't on the best terms."

"Meaning?" Andi pushes.

"I hate him." Daniel states simply.

Jamie's eyes burn with anger and I know she's about to cast a spell on him when Jax walks up.

"Hey Jam." Jax comes over and puts his arm around her shoulders.

She relaxes at the presence of her big brother.

"Daniel." Jax nods to him.

"Jax." He hisses through his teeth.

Jax only grins. "Well ladies, why don't we go take a seat. See you around, Daniel."

He directs us to a table near the middle of the court and we take a seat. Jax sits in between me and Jamie, with Andi on my other side and Diego and the other guy sit across from us.

"Alright, what were you doing with Miller?" Jax asks Jamie.

"He gave us a tour, I didn't know you guys didn't like each other. Why does he hate you anyways?" Jamie says.

Jax sighs. "He's such a child. He used to be captain of the Sharks, our swim team, at Iridium. But when I moved here, I was better than him and took his place as captain."

"And he's still mad about that?" Andi asks.

"Yup." Jax answers, shaking his head. "Oh right, girls this is our friend Philip. Philip, this is my little sister Jamie and her friends, Emma and Andi."

I can see Andi looking at Philip with curiosity. He is kind of cute. But then I turn back to face Jax and he smiles at me, making my heart melt. I feel you, Carly.

"So what do you guys think of the place?" Diego asks.

"Its so cool! I saw an arcade and just about passed out. I think I'm gonna like it here." Andi replies.

"You know what I'd like? Some food. There isn't any food in here, how do we eat?" Jamie whines.

"Like this." Jax answers, and a second later a plate of cheeseburger and fries appears in front of him.

He slides it over to his little sister, and she happily digs in.

"Thats great and all, but I don't have powers. What about us guardians?" Andi asks.

"Same thing. Its not magic. The school is designed to tend to your need by thought, not always spells." Philip tells her.

"Nice!" She says, and a plate of nachos appears in front of her.

I close my eyes and when I open then a slice if pepperoni caramel pizza is in front of me. Jax, Diego, Philip, and Jamie look at me with shock. I shrug.

"You get used to it." Andi states.

 **A/N: Okay, so Daniel is in this story as a guardian. I didn't want to give him powers, but I still wanted the whole Jax vs Daniel thing so I put him in WITS. What do you guys think so far? Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **DreamBeautifulxx: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Jax**

My insides had burned with jealousy when I walked into the food court and saw Emma talking to Daniel. Jamie looked like she was going to pounce, though so I made my way over there. Now the 6 of us were eating lunch, talking and, in Diego's case, not-so-inconspiciously sneaking glances at Andi every so often.

A few minutes later, Agamemnon appears on the screen on the right side of the wall.

"Good afternoon students, I hope you're ready for the school year. All grade levels should report to the pavilion by 4pm to go over recent rule changes. Eat your lunch quickly, WITs, anyone who is even a minute late will be punished."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I've dealt with Aggie before." Andi says coolly.

"Two way video, Andi." I say to her.

"Which means..?" Andi asks, as if it has no meaning to her.

"It means I can see and hear everything you say and do Miss Cruz." Agemmenon says with raised eyebrows.

"Oh..." Andi says, sliding down in her seat.

"Thats what I thought. Be careful, Andi. See you all in the pavilion." He announces, then the screen goes black.

"Way to go, Andi." Emma says, rolling her eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's go back to our dorm. I wanna get changed before meeting all those senior guys." Jamie says, winking at Emma and Andi.

I give her a look and she gives me an innocent one right back. I'm not stupid, I know that guys look at my sister about the same way girls look at me. I don't like it but I know it. The thought of my little sister with a boyfriend irks me but I know I can't protect her forever. I see her smile and wave at another guy who's walking past and I restrain myself from throttling him.

"See you later Jax." She tells me, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

I smile and say, "See you. Don't get into trouble."

"No promises." She winks and walks back to her dorm with Emma and Andi in tow.

Halfway out the door, Emma turns around and gives me a little wave. I smile at her and she smiles back, then follows the other two out the door.

* * *

 ** _JAMIE_**

I hurry out of the food court with Emma and Andi before Jax says anything else. I know my comment probably bugged him, but I wasn't kidding. I practically skip down the hallway, saying hi to every other guy I pass.

"Is this normal for you?" Emma asks.

"Pretty much, yeah. I guess you could say its the 'Novoa chram'" I tell her, giggling. "Though I could say the same for you, Alonso. I've seen guys looking at you today. Including my brother." I say, waggling my eyebrows.

Emma flushes bright red. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suure." I said, winking at her.

We reach our room and I start looking through my clothes. When I've found the perfect outfit, I cast a spell to change into them clothes. I pull on my 3" heel boots and my leather jacket, looking in the mirror. I decide that something's missing and walk over to my makeup table. I pull out my red lipstick and apply it evenly.

"Prefect." I turn and face Andi, who's wearing jean shorts and a T-shirt.

"Thats what you're wearing?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, shrugging on a sweater.

"Andi, there are going to be seniors there." I point out.

"I don't care." She states, and puts her Converse on.

I roll my eyes and look at Emma. At least she looks presentable. But...

"Wait one second." I say to her and turn to my closet, rummaging through until I find what I'm looking for.

"Here we go." I say, and pull out a purple scarf that matches her purple blouse. "Put this on."

Emma takes the scarf from me and puts it around her neck. She looks in the mirror and smiles at herself, then at me.

"Thanks. It goes really well with my outfit."

"And thats why I gave it you!" I say.

I look at her for a minute. "Can I do your makeup?"

"Um...sure, I guess." Emma replies.

A few minutes later, after I've worked my magic I allow Emma to look in her compact. She looks at herself from all angles.

"Whoa.." She breathes.

"I have a gift!" I say, snapping my makeup bag shut. "Hey Andi, want me to do-"

"NO." Andi replies forcefully.

We hear a knock at the door and I call, "Come in!"

Jax walks in, and leans against the door frame, looking at me.

"What are you wearing?" He says, eyeing my boots.

He knows they are my boy-seeking boots, so I don't reply.

"God, Jamie." He sighs. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Nothing. I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself." I retort.

He shakes his head and his eyes fall on Emma. Apparently, I had done a better job then I thought. I smirk as they stare at each other for a while. I walk over to Jax and whisper into his ear.

"If you're trying to convince us you don't like Emma, you're doing a really bad job."

He pulls his eyes away from Emma's and glares at me. "Shut up."

I only smile and drag Emma out the door with me. "Come on, let's get to the pavilion. I wanna get good seats."

"Those seats better not be beside those senior guys you were talking about." Jax said, following behind us with Andi.

I turn around and stick my tongue out at him. "Maybe, maybe not."

He and Andi catch up to us and we head to the pavilion. When we get in, a guy sitting in one of the back rows catches my eye and waves me over. I am about to head over there when Jax puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to glare at him but all I see in his eyes is worry.

"Don't. That guy isn't someone you should be hanging out with, believe me." He pleads with me, and I understand.

We move to the other side and I take a seat next to a guy with bleach blonde hair, Emma sitting on my other side, then Andi, then Jax. I turn to the guy, and he's smiling.

"Hey, I'm Luke." He says.

"Jamie." I reply.

"Jax's sister, right?"

I raise my eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

He chuckles. "A bunch of girls were talking about whether you were his girlfriend or his sister, but now that I see you, I'm fairly sure its sister."

"Finally! Someone gets it!" I said, and we both laugh.

Just then, a tall, dark haired girl takes the empty seat next to Jax. I roll my eyes, I knew it wouldn't be empty for long. She starts talking to him and then I see her face and relax, its just Kayla. Emma, though, tenses up.

"Who's that?" She whispers, subtly nodding towards her.

"Kayla Jones, head of the JV cheer leading squad." She gives me a look. "Yes, they have a cheer leading squad here. Don't worry, she's just a friend." I assure her.

She visibly relaxes, but I can still see her watching them. Jax puts his arm around her and I try to send telepathic mind waves to him. Jax and Kayla have been friends since first grade, so this is pretty much normal for them. But you could tell by the look on Emma's face, she thought it was something more. I shove her shoulder with mine and shake my head, silently letting her know there is nothing to worry about. She nods and turns to the stage, where Agemmenon was standing with another boy, about a year older than Jax, standing next to him.

He taps on the microphone, which gives us a shock of feedback. We all groan, then settle down as Agemmenon smiles.

"Welcome to WITS Academy, old WITs and new. This year there have been some changes to the rulebook that we need to address. My assistant, Cameron, will read them off now." He nods to us, then takes a seat on the stage.

Cameron steps up to the microphone and clears his throat. "Yes, as Agamemnon said, we have so things to go over. As you all might have noticed, this year, we programmed your phones so you can contact others in the academy. We are trying it out this year, but if it gets in the way of your studies..." He mimics slicing his hand across his throat.

I rpll my eyes.

"Also, everyone must be in their dorms by 10 and lights out at 11. No sleepovers unless permitted by Headmaster Agemmenon beforehand. Is everyone clear on that?" He asks us, acting like a 40 year old.

We all mumble a somewhat audible yes, then start to get up.

"Wait! There is one more thing. Freshmen, we forgot to announce this at your orientation. You are not allowed to date." That brings a collective gasp from us. "Freshmen should be focusing on their school work the first year, so no dating. Thank you."

Did I hear him right? _No dating?_ What is this? They can't tell us if we can or can't date, and the other grades are allowed to. This is completely unfair!

"I know right?" Luke says from beside me. I guess I'd been thinking aloud. "And there was one girl that I really wanted to ask out." He winked at me, then got up to leave.

I stared after him. _Was he going to ask me out?_ Ugh! Thanks a lot Agamemnon!

"No dating our first year here, this is just great." I say to Andi and Emma sarcastically, before the three of us move to go back to our room.

 **A/N: I don't know if schools are actually allowed to tell you that you can't date, but this school is. I'd be pretty pissed off too, though. What did you guys think? Will they follow the rules and stay away from the guys? And what about Jax and Emma? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to vote and follow!**

 **FanfictionGirl: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest(?): Thank you!**

 **: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Emma_

No dating? Can they do that? I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole situation when I look over at Jax and Kayla. They had stood up and were walking down the hall together. Well, there goes my one chance of a guy asking me out. Jamie is really mad though. I think it had something to do with the guy who had been sitting next to her. She stomped out of the pavilion and leaned against a wall.

"This is completely unbelievable! We're surrounded by all these guys and we're not allowed to date them?" Jamie inwardly groans and Jax turns around to look at her.

"Hey, look on the bright side. There's always next year." He grins.

"Oh, be quiet. I don't know what you're so happy about anyways. No dating freshmen means you can't ask out-" Jax slaps a hand over her mouth before she can finish.

Kayla giggles and whispers something into Jamie's ear. Then, Jax let's out a pained yell and removes his hand from Jamie.

"You bit me?" He asks, shaking out his hand.

She points to Kayla. "Her idea."

"Haha. You're too much." Jax narrows his eyes at Kayla.

Andi and I just laugh at the whole exchange. Though, a funny feeling flutters in my stomach when Jax puts his arm around Kayla and walks her to her dorm. Jamie said they were just friends but...

"Hey." Andi was standing in front of me, waving her hand in my face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Jax." Jamie says for me, raising an eyebrow.

I blush.

"I told you, Emma. There is nothing going on between them, they've just known each other since elementary school, they're really close." Jamie insists.

"I know. And its not like it matters anyway, we aren't even allowed to date." I say, shrugging.

Jamie only laughs. "Oh, you think we're actually following that rule? Oh, no, no, no, we're dating guys. This year, next year, and continuing on."

"But the rules-" She cuts me off.

"The rules only apply if you get caught. Which we won't." Jamie states, matter of factly.

"I'm not usually one for following the rules, but I'm with Emma on this one. Besides, I'm not really looking to date anyone." Andi says.

I discreetly give her a look. I had seen her and Philip at lunch, not too hard to tell what those looks meant, but I left it alone for now.

"Whatever. I am going to find myself a boyfriend." She starts down the hall to our room.

"No, you're not." Said a voice from behind me.

The three of us turned to see Jax walking behind us. He walked up to Jamie and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You heard what Agamemnon said. No dating for freshmen." He told her.

"Oh please, if it were you, you'd already be out getting girls' numbers." She retorted.

He rolls his eyes. "You know that's not true. And anyways, this is you, not me, we're talking about. You're not dating."

"We'll see about that." Jamie smirks and pulls me and Andi along with her all the way to our dorm room.

She shuts the door and locks it once we're in, back against it. She sighs and walks over to her bed, flopping into it, kicking off her boots in the process. I open my mouth to say something but Jamie beats me to it.

"He can't control my life forever Emma. If I want to date, I'm going to date, whether he likes it or not." She says from her position in her bed.

"Okay, okay." I hold my hands up in surrender.

Jamie yawns. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up at 7, 'kay?" She says before drifting off.

Andi starts working on a new invention, for her guardian toolbox I'm guessing, so I remind her to wake Jamie up.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get something from the juice bar." I tell her.

Keeping her eyes in her work, Andi mumbles a goodbye and I head out the door. I walk to the main lobby and when I spot the juice bar, head over to it. I sit in one of the bar stools and ring the little bell they put out. A familiar head of hair pops up from behind the counter.

"Daniel?" I ask.

"Hey Emma." He says, smiling.

"You work here?"

"Yeah, not the greatest job, but hey, I get free smoothies so its all good." He said.

I laugh. "Well then, can I get a Blueberry Blitz with a dash of strawberry?"

"Sure thing." He flashes me a smile and gets to work.

"So, the whole no dating rule kinda sucks huh?" Daniel asks me while cutting up some strawberries.

"I guess. I wasn't as fazed as most people, but mostly cause I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend anyways." I say to him. "But it is kind of unfair that its only the freshmen."

"Yeah, I'll give you that. They didn't do that last year, I wonder why they started it." He puts the fruit in the blender and starts mixing it up.

"Well, I'm just glad it'll keep my little sister from dating for a little while longer. Hey, Emma." Jax comes up from behind and sits in the stool next to me.

I look at him. "Hey."

He turns to face Daniel. "Strawberry banana." He says.

"Coming right up." Daniel says, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah...about that. I really don't think Jamie is gonna follow that rule." I tell Jax, once he's turned to face me again.

He frowned. "Yeah, I figured. And I know its stupid of me to act like this but...I just don't want her to get hurt." His face softens as he talks about Jamie.

I smile. I think it's nice how protective he is. He seems like a good big brother and he really does care about Jamie, only wanting the best for her.

I shake my head. "It's not stupid. You just want to be able to protect her. I know if I had a younger sibling I'd want to do the same."

He gives me a warm smile and my heart does a 360. His features soften when he smiles and he has little dimples that appear in the corners of his mouth. He runs a hand through his hair, though his dark locks still look perfect.

"Here you go." My thoughts are interupted by Daniel placing my drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I say, and reach into my pocket for my wallet but Jax stops me.

"Its on me." I open my mouth to protest, but he stops me. "I'm paying, nothing you can do about it."

I let out a breathy laugh and put my wallet away as Jax takes his drink from Daniel and pays for the both of us. I can't help but notice his biceps as he reaches across the counter to hand Daniel the money. He's wearing a short sleeve shirt which shows off his muscles perfectly. He pays and I bring my eyes up to his face before he notices me staring.

We walk away from the juice bar, sipping our drinks and talking. I take a seat on the little couch in the lounge and Jax sits next to me.

"So, you like the academy so far?" He asks me, taking a sip from his straw.

"It's pretty cool, except for the whole 'freshmen can't date' thing. Whats up with that anyways?"

"Maddie Van Pelt is what's up with that. Last year, she did the 'date'em and drop'em', completely not caring about her schoolwork. She wouldn't have cared anyway, but that's not how the administrators interpreted it." He pauses, adjusting himself on the couch before continuing. "They assumed it was the dating that got to her mind and apparently decided it only affects freshmen." He shrugs.

"So this whole rule was created because one girl couldn't control her hormones?" I ask, incredulously.

Jax laughs. "Yeah, thats one way to put it. Oh look, there she is."

I turn my head to where Jax was pointing and saw three girls walking towards us. The one in front had blond, curled hair with an 'I'm better than you' smile on her face and an even better complexion. Maddie, I'm assuming. On her right was a girl with long, dark brown curls, her skin a rich, creamy color. Next to her was a petite, pale girl with short brown hair and a wide smile. The shorter one smiled and waved at Jax as they passed by before getting back into formation.

"Who are _they_?" I question.

"Maddie, Katie, and Sophie or better known around here as the Panthers. They're part of the cheer leading squad and pretty much the most popular girls in this school, including the seniors."

"So the head is Maddie and the other two are like, her little assistants?" I gathered, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"Of course. Every school has their share of mean girls." I shake my head.

"I guess so." He takes one last gulp of his drink then gets up to throw the cup in the trash.

I follow him, taking one last sip before tossing it in. He walks me back to my room and we stop in front of the door.

"Thanks. You didn't have to pay for my drink, you know." I tell him.

"I know. But I wanted to." He smiles. "So Emma-"

The door flies open to reveal a tired Jamie, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She was in the middle if a yawn when she saw us and stopped, mid yawn, her mouth in an o-shape. She raised her eyebrows at me, then shut her mouth and scooted past.

"Don't mind me, just going for a smoothie run for Andi and I. You two, just keep doing what you're doing." She says, winking at me.

She turns and leaves and Jax chuckles.

"So...you were saying?" I rock back and forth on my heels.

He looks as if he's about to say something, then closes his mouth, only to open it again. "Never mind, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" He says, walking backwards.

"Yeah, sure. Night."

"Night." Jax turns around and walks back to his own dorm room and I walk into mine.

"Hey, what's up? You were gone longer than I thought you would be." Andi says, looking up from her desk.

"Yeah, I kind of ran into Jax at the juice bar." I say, casting a spell to change into my pajamas.

"Ooo! Is that who you were talking to outside the door?" Andi asks, turning in her chair to look at me.

I blush. "Yeah. And he was about to ask me something, but Jamie had to come and ruin everything! Ugh!"

"Do you think he was gonna ask you out?" Andi asks.

I think about it, then shake my head. "I don't think so. I mean, we only just met, I don't think that was it." I say to her.

Just then, Jamie comes back in, two drinks in hand. She gives one to Andi and walks over to me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave Jax your Instagram." She told me.

"How do you even know my Instagram?" I ask her.

"You're glitter_em right?"

I nod. "Why?"

"I was already following that account, and judging by your decor..." She motions to the stuff I and used to decorate my portion of the room, most glittery and sparkly. "I'm pretty sure thats you. That, and the fact that all the selfies on that page look exactly like you."

"Right." I pull out my phone and see a notification.

 _preparetobejaxd has requested to follow you._

I open the Instagram app and go to my follow requests, pressing accept. Then, I request to follow Jax and decide to explore his account. My eyes land on the last photo that he posted, a few weeks ago. It was of him at the gym with Diego, both shirtless and posing for the camera. It had 229 likes and tons of girls had commented heart eye emojis. I guess I had been looking at it for a while cause Jamie came to my bed, looking over my shoulder. I blushed and quickly put it away and she smirked at me.

"I took that picture. It was at our home gym and Jax just wanted to show off. Apparently it's working..." She sing singed as she walked back to her bed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out again and quickly liked the picture. I turned off my phone, putting it in charge, then got into bed. I got settled under the covers, then turned out my lamp, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight guys." I said.

"Night." They mumbled back.

I then fell asleep, thinking of what my first day of WITS Academy might be like.

 **A/N: What do you think of the progress between Jax and Emma? And what do you think the first day will be like? Lots of magic? Let me know in your reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow! Thank you!**

 **Kacey1111: Thank youu**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Jax**

I wake up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. First day of classes. I look to my left and see that Diego is still asleep in his bed. I take a pillow from my bed, and chuck it at him, nailing him right in the head. He groans and opens his eyes.

"What?" He asks me, his voice filled with sleep.

"Class starts in a half hour, start getting ready." I tell him, and hear a knock at the door.

I roll my eyes, who could possibly need anything from me right now this early in the morning? I wall over to the door, running a hamd through my hair. I trun the knob, opening the door, and of course my little sister looks back at me.

"Still not ready for class I see." She points out.

"I still have 28 minutes, thank you very much. What do you want?"

"Just came to wish you good luck on your first day back." Jamie shrugs.

I smile. Would you look at that, she can be sweet sometimes.

"Thanks Jam, you too." I say, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Oh, and try putting a shirt on once in a while. Believe it or not, it makes a great impression. Bye!" She pats my chest then heads off to class.

I shake my head, laughing. There's my Jamie. I walk back inside my room to see Diego fully dressed and packing up his backpack. I cast a spell to change from my sweatpants to black jeans, a black T-shirt, and my combat boots. I tug on my leather jacket and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I grab an apple from the basket in our little kitchen and head out the door.

"See you first period!" I call out to Diego, taking a bite of my apple.

"Oh!" Emma cries out.

I must've bumped into her when I was leaving my room. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you."

She looks up at me and smiles. "It's fine, I'm not hurt or anything. Are you going to class?"

"Yeah. I have Spell Resources first period with Agamemnon." I say.

"I do too! Can you..." She begins, then blushes.

"Do you want me to show you where it is?" I ask Emma and she looks up at me with a small smile.

"That would be nice." She said.

We start down the hallway together, in silence at first. I can't seem to think of anything to say. _Pull it together, Jax!_ Emma's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"So you have an Instagram?" She says.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind that Jamie gave me yours." I tell her, forgetting I never had her permission in the first place.

"Its fine, but you could've just asked me you know."

"I didn't even ask Jamie, she just smacked it in my hand on her way back to the dorm." I said.

"Oh, okay." A hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not that I wouldn't want it anyways, I just didn't know you had one." I rush to say.

She only smiles.

"What?" I ask her, a smile creeping along my face.

She blushes immediately. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Cause it doesn't seem like nothing." I tilt her head up so she's making eye contact with me.

We stay like that for a moment before she pulls away. "Um, its just, your accent."

I raise my eyebrows. "My accent?"

"Oh don't be like that. You know it. Its the whole Australian thing, I feel like I could just talk to you forever and never get tired of hearing that accent." She states.

I smirk, pulling my jacket around me. "Well, alright then."

She rolls her eyes, giggling. "Oh great, like your ego needed any more inflation."

I widen my eyes in mock hurt. "You take that back!"

"Can't take back what's true, now can I?" She teases.

"Alright, let's play that game." I say, finishing what's left if my apple and throwing it in the trash can.

"What do mea- " She gets cut off by me scooping her up in my arms and placing her on my back.

She gasps. "Jax, put me down!"

"Take back what you said first."

She only tightens her arms around my neck. "Fine then, I guess this just means that I get a free piggyback ride to class." She said.

"Who said this was free?" I say, turning my head so I'm facing her and cocking an eyebrow.

She shakes her head, smiling. "Just go!"

I grin and make my way to room 142. We get strange looks from some people and some jealous looks from girls but I wave them off with a friendly smile, Emma giggling in my ear. The sound of her laugh spreads heat through my body and her arms around my neck only help me to envision what it would be like to kiss her. Her arms around my neck, my hands wrapped around her waist, her pink, full lips...

"Mr. Novoa!" I hear a voice yell.

I groan at the recognition. "Agamemnon."

"Thats Headmaster to you. I have been notified that you were terrorizing students with, Miss Alonso, I presume?"

I scoff. "Terrorizing stu- what are you even talking about?"

I see Cameron in the corner if the classroom, shuffling some papers on Agamemnon's desk, not making eye contact with me. Of course it was him, the little brown noser. I set Emma down and she grins at Agamemnon sheepishly. He only looks at us blankly in return.

"Get inside, and Mr. Novoa, I don't want to hear anympre complaints from Ca- I mean, anonymous students about your behavior." He says, narrowing his eyes at me.

I walk in through the door with Emma. I take a seat in the back of the room, and Emma hesitates, then sits beside me. She keeps her backpack in her lap, fiddling with the straps.

"Sorry." She mutters.

I look at her incredulously. "For what?"

She looks up. "You got in trouble because of me. I'm sorry about that."

I only laugh, she seems so sincere. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Agamemnon here has always had it out for me."

She cracks a small smile and puts her bag down. Diego walks in the classroom after the first bell rings and scurries to take a seat. I wave him over to the empty seat on the other side of me. He is making his way to the chair when Agamemnon stops him.

"Late on the first day?" He shakes his head. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to pass my class."

Diego walks past him, sitting next to me. The late bell rings and Agamemnon takes his place at the front of the classroom. He uses magic to write something on the whiteboard, his marker writing on its own. The pen sets itself down when its finished and Agamemnon turns to face us.

"Spell Resources." He said, and thats what was written on the board behind him. "In this class you will learn how spells were created for the first time and where magic was found."

A student raises their hand, a freshman, I assume, since I've never seen her before.

"Mia." Agamemnon says.

"Will we be required to use magic in this class?" She asks, a little hesitantly.

Agamemnon looks at her, confused. "Well, of course. This is a magic school after all."

Mia only nods. Agamemnon returns to his lesson, spouting facts and nonsense. As he speaks, the marker picks itself up again and starts writing down some notes. We all groan. Agamemnon raises an eyebrow at us.

"Yes, notes on the first day. We have a lot to cover this year, so get to it." He says, then returns to his lesson, the marker still going.

I pull out my notebook and a pen. I open it to the first page and check to see if the teacher is looking, then cast a spell on my pen to do all the work for me. Emma looks up from writing the notes to see my pen moving on its own.

"Are we allowed to do that?" She whispers to me.

I shrug. "Not exactly, but it saves a lot of time. And hand cramps."

She smiles and shakes her head, going back to her work. She writes a few more before biting her lip and looking up at Agamemnon. She blows on her pen, and it starts writing by itself. I raise my eyebrows at her and she just shrugs, smiling slyly. Interesting. Thats the one word I can use to describe what this year will be like.

 **A/N: Just saw Liar Liar for the first time a couple days ago, absolutely loved Rahart as a vampire. He's freaking adorable, I love his accent. Omg, "Time is for those waiting to die." Maybe its just me, but I laughed so hard at that part, idk. How did you guys like it? And how did you like this chapter? Emma and Jax seem to be getting along pretty well. And how about what happened in class? Let me know in the reviews, I love them! And don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much! And I know, I want to see that picture too. *insert a million heart eye emojis here* Jax overall is a good big brother, I'm glad you liked how I interpreted him. I hope you liked reading about their first day!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you for the compliment! I always thought that Jamie should be kind if a rebel like Jax, but with a girly side. XD I'm happy you like the ships, even with your conflicted emotions, and hope you enjoyed the Jemma in this!**

 **TTluv19: Yes you did, and I'm glad you did. Your reviews always make me smile. I love Jamie as well, she is my favorite character to write. Keep rooting for Phandi, it will never die! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Jemma: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and A New Year. Yes, Agamemnon will lift the rule, it just won't happen quite like that and in a later chapter. Thanks for the suggestion though!(love the name you pic** **ked btw)**

 **ncar08: Thank you, hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Emma_

I walked out of my third period class with Andi, checking my schedule for my next class.

"Hey, I have History of the Realm, with that teacher that helped you yesterday." I tell her, showing her my schedule.

"Lucky, she seemed nice. I have Agamemnon this period." Andi groans.

I offer her a smile. "It's not too bad. But you do have to take notes most of the period."

Andi only rolls her eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

She waves as she heads down the hall, the opposite direction from me. I continue to room 57, when Carly appears by my side.

"Hey Emma!" She says, falling into step with me.

"Hey Carly! Where are you going?"

"History of the Realm with Mrs. Pettifier. You?"

I smile. "Same thing. Mrs. Pettifier seems pretty nice and I actually really do want to learn more about the Magic Realm."

Carly nods. "I had her for Intro to Potions last year. She's a really good teacher, fair too."

I widen my eyes. "Intro to Potions? Thats a class?"

She laughs. "Its an elective. You can choose to do it second semester. I did it, it was really cool."

I definitely want to try that.

Carly and I walked into the classroom to see everyone else surrounding something in the middle of the room. The desks were arranged in a circle, surrounding a larger one. We walked over to the crowd, and I tried to get a glimpse of what they were all looking at, but I couldn't.

Then, a head poked out from the crowd and a hand waved us over. Jax. My insides warmed when I saw it was him.

I took Carly over to where Jax was and he squeezed us in, tucking us in front of him.

In front of us laid a large map, spread wide across a desk. It wasn't any ordinary map, though. It was a map of the Magic Realm, our realm.

Instead of laying flat on the table though, it was sort of like a holographic pop up. We could scan through it, move things around to get a better look.

Plus, when we double tapped on a certain region, it showed the name, the history, and the date it was settled. It was incredible.

We were all marveling at it until someone snapped their fingers and the map shut off, rolling itself up and levitating towards the person that had summoned it.

Mrs. Pettifier stood in the doorway, having just come in, map in hand. She walked inside, shutting the door behind her, her high heels clicking on the tile floor.

She set the map on her desk and looked out at us, still standing, waiting for her instructions. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well don't just stand there, take a seat!" She has a slight British accent that I didn't notice before.

We all rush to find a seat and I find myself sitting in between Jax and Carly. Not that I minded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all liked the new holographic map. We won't be using it today, but we will throughout the year."

We all nod.

"Welcome to History of the Realm." She shakes her head, smiling. "I've always loved teaching this class, our history really is an _interesting_ one. Well, all things considered."

We all laugh.*

"Now normally, I would jump right into the good stuff the first day. But this year, we have a special student joining us. Class, Emma Alonso, our next Chosen One." She smiles at me and I blush.

Everyone around me starts clapping, except for one girl who claps lightly, like she doesn't really care.

But Jax beams at me and Carly pulls me up to stand so everyone can see me. I only blush further, attention isn't really my thing.

I sit back down and the applause comes to a silence. Mrs. Pettifier claps her hands twice to get everyone's attention and continues speaking.

"Now, I know you're all teenagers now and you did this all the time in elementary or middle school, but I still like to do this. I just want to get to know you all, I'm not very good with names." She says.

She pulls out a sheet of paper, and attendance sheet I'm guessing and goes to the center of our desks.

She does a simple roll call then puts the sheet away, smiling at us.

"Alright, now I think you've all done this little game. You'll say your first name and a food that starts with the first letter of your first name. Let's start with me." She points to herself. "I'm Amy, and I'm bringing apples to the picnic. " She then points to a student on her left.

"I'm Lila and I'm bringing limes to the picnic."

"I'm Ella and I'm bringing eggs to the picnic."

"I'm Chase and I'm bringing cherries to the picnic."

We go around like that until everyone has gone and we've all learned each other's names. Mrs. Pettifier laughs.

"As you may have noticed I'm not like a regular teacher, I do like to have fun in this room." She raises her eyebrows at us and then made her way back to her desk.

"I like her." I whisper to Jax and Carly.

"Everyone does, she's one of the nicest teachers here. Probably the only one." Jax replies.

"Alright guys." Mrs. Pettifier looks at the clock and sees we still have a half hour of class left. "I guess we should so some work now, huh?" She turns back to us.

We sigh.

"Ah, don't worry. No notes. Just want to talk." She perches herself on the edge of her desk.

"The Magic Realm was first originated by the very first ever witch known in our history, Clara Von Bell. She constantly felt like she didn't fit in, so when she discovered she had magic powers, she was sure everyone would find out her secret."

We're all sitting up now, rapt with attention.

"Then she thought that there might be others out there, feeling the way she felt right then. Having to hide their powers, doing things the mortal way, afraid of being revealed to the people. And she figured that they shouldn't have to suffer in the human world. That she shouldn't have to suffer."

"So she created the Magic Realm for witches and wizards only?" One student, Dimitri, asked.

"Originally, yes. Then again, she didn't know if there were other creatures out there, like kanays, goblins, or even trolls."

"Would she have allowed it if she had known?" Carly speaks up from beside me.

" _That_ is for you to decide as we learn more about her." Mrs. Pettifier gets off her desk, walking around the room. "Sure she could have, but do you know what she was really like yet? She could've hated them for all we know. For now, all we can do is guess what could've been, if she had known about those other creatures. Eventually, 30-40 years later, witches and wizards came across strange encounters with other magical creatures, and a little later after that, the Realm was open to them as well."

"Were they just allowed in? Didn't anybody question it?" I ask.

"Yes, people did actually." The bell rings. "And that is what we'll start talking about tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day, great discussion!" She waves us out and we all stand.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and turn around, coming face to face with Jax.

"This already seems like a great class, I love the way she teaches!" I say to him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Pettifier is definitely one of the more actively participate teachers, thats why everyone likes her." He says.

"Hey Jax." A blonde girl slithers up next to Jax and I remember her as the girl who clapped without a care.

"Hi Amanda." Jax says to her, with a tight smile.

Whoever she is, she obviously makes him uncomfortable.

She turns to look at me. "The Chosen One, huh? Cool."

"Thanks." I force a smile and she focuses her attention back on Jax.

"So Jax, a few of us are getting together tonight down at the town diner. Wanna come?"

Jax shakes his head. "Nah, I promised my sister I would see her, her first night after classes, sorry."

I looks at him, confused. Jamie didn't mention anything about Jax checking in with her.

Amanda's face hardens at first then she relaxes. "Alright, well if you change your mind, we'll be at the diner."

With that, she walks out of the room with one last flirtatious wink to Jax.

Jax sighs with relief, picking up his backpack. "Finally."

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Amanda Hyde." Carly says, coming up behind me. "She's been shamelessly flirting with Jax ever since the first day of freshman year."

"Like pretty much every girl at this school I've noticed." I say.

Jax shrugs, as if to say, I can't help who I am.

"Yeah, but Amanda has kept at it. The girl doesn't know when to quit." Carly states as we walk out of the room.

"And she can't take a hint. Thats the fifth lie I've had to tell her this year so far and its only been two days!" Jax says.

I only sigh in sympathy. At least I know he doesn't like her back.

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

I got out of class, simultaneously stuffing my notebook in my bag as I leave.

"Hey Jamie...need some help?" I look up and see Luke staring at my backpack, which I am still trying to put my notebook in.

"Um, no, I got it." I push it in further, but the notebook just comes right out.

Luke laughs a little, then takes the book from my hands. He carefully places it in my bag and then zips it up.

I smile at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. You had Agamemnon, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, notes on the first day, the guy gives me a headache."

"I had him second period, but I had Cameron in my class, so every five minutes it was, 'Will this be on the test? Will _this_ be on the test?'" Luke shakes his head.

"Is that kid just like a teacher's pet or something?"

"Pretty much. He treats Agamemnon like a god and always follows the rules, except when it comes to Maddie Van Pelt."

"Maddie Van...?" I shake my head.

"Maddie Van Pelt. She's the most popular girl here, and Cameron turns to mush around her. Or any girl, for that matter." Luke says as we head to class together.

"So he bends the rules for girls he likes?" I ask, gears turning in my brain.

"Kind of, yeah."

I nod. "How do you know that?"

"I constantly hear sophomores talking about him and you could say that I like new information."

"So you eavesdrop." I state.

"Pretty much." He shrugs and we both laugh.

"So what class do you have next?" He asks me.

I check my schedule. "Uh, Algebra 1." I do a double take. "Wait, what?"

Luke laughs. "I guess they have to include some real subjects."

I laugh also, locking eyes with him. We smile at each other for a moment until the late bell rings, bringing us out of our trance.

"Great. Now I'm late. And I don't even know where the room is!" I exclaim.

"I'll show you, come on." Luke said.

I shake my head. "Then you'll be late for your class."

He shrugs. "Its fine. Come on Jamie." He starts down the hall.

I smile to myself and follow him to my next class.

 **A/N: I like Mrs. Pettifier, how about you guys? Amanda will be recurring so don't think that that's the last you'll see of her. Quick question: Do any of you guys watch The Fosters? Cause I am just about dying waiting for it to come back on. So yeah. Anyways, what'd do you think of this chapter? I love the reviews you guys leave thank you!**

 ***Get it? Cause they live in a magical world? Whatever, that was hilarious.**

 **TTluv19: Hope you liked the Jamie and Luke in this chapter, along with the Jemma, of course! And thank you about the other chapter. when I was writing that, I was so happy and squealed while writing it. XD**

 **DreamBeautifulxx: Thank you!**

 **JemmaLover101: Thanks, and here's more! XD**

 **Jemma: Its how I know whether you're Jemma, love it! Don't worry, Miego will get together and so will Phandi.**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you sooo much! And once again, I am a huge fan of See You Again, I absolutely love that story. And do you like the movie Twitches? I know, thats really random, but your username made me think of it for some reason.**

 **Anna: Haha, I carried on! Hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews loves. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **JAMIE**_

"I can't do this anymore!" I say, flopping back onto my bed.

"Do what?" Emma asked, unpacking her backpack.

"This! Not date Lu-I meant, any guys!"

Emma raised an eyebrow at me, but let it slide, sitting at her desk chair.

I glared at her, sitting up. "Oh shut up. I seriously have to do something about this. And as if you're not itching to get your hands on my brother."

Emma blushes furiously, then turns back to her phone. I laugh, walking over to her. I look over her shoulder at her phone screen.

"What are you doing anyways?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Trying to decide which selfie I should post." She answers, swiping through the photos on her phone.

I look through with her, then stop when she gets to one. "That one, for sure."

Emma studies it for a moment then smiles at me. "Thanks."

"No problem." Then my previous plan pops into my head and I head towards the door. "Hey, I'm going out. I'll be back soon though, tag me in that pic!" I say.

"I will, bye!" Emma calls out as I shut the door.

I step out into the hallway and make my way down to Agamemnon's office. I knocked lightly on the door and, just as I expected, Cameron's voice answered.

"Come in." He said.

I pushed open the door to see him at Agamemnon's desk, organizing some files.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." I said, walking towards the desk.

Cameron looked up and I got the reaction I was looking for. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, then he cleared his throat and stood up tall.

I smiled, this will be easier than I thought.

"H-Hi." He stated.

"Listen, I'm a freshman, and I really don't think that the rule is fair. Other grades can date, why can't we, you know?" I place a hand on his arm.

He laughs nervously. "I guess."

"And I heard that you were really influencing to Agamemnon, strong and handsome. People talk about you all the time." I continue.

"Really? People say that about me?"

No. "Uh, sure. Anyways, I was thinking, since you're practically on the same power level as the headmaster, you can revoke rules, right?"

"Well, actually I-" I move my hand, trailing a finger down his arm.

"Right?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

He give a shaky smile. "Sure."

I smile brightly, then motion to the computer that Agamemnon uses to talk to us. He walks over to the computer, and turns it on.

"Attention students we have a special announcement. By request of Ja-" I shake my head quickly, indicating him not to say it was me. I look around and then point to a photo of Agamemnon on the bookshelf. He nods in understanding. "By request of Headmaster Agamemnon, the rules of which freshmen are not allowed to date is revoked. Repeat, this rule is now revoked. Enjoy the rest of your day." He turns off the intercom and I hear cheering coming from the halls.

 _Yes._ I give Cameron a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. Eh, he deserves it.

"What is going on?" I heard someone ask.

My happiness started to dim as I turned to face Agamemnon, inwardly groaning.

"I can explain- " I start, but he interrupts me.

"Miss Novoa, I should have known, considering your brother's history."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"I will deal with you soon enough." Then he turns to Cameron. "Cameron! How could you let this happen?"

Apparently, Cameron was still too dazed by the kids, cause all he could do was stand there, grinning like an idiot.

I laughed silently, and then slipped out of the room while Agamemnon tried to get Cameron to focus. On my way out, I came face to face with Luke.

He grinned at me. "It was you, wasn't it?"

I shrug. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

We stay silent for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"That was awesome. No other freshman would have the guts to convince Cameron of doing something like that." Luke said to me.

"I guess you could say I'm not like other freshmen." I say,with a coy smile.

He smiles at me. "Yeah, I'm starting to figure that out."

* * *

 _Emma_

I laughed. As soon as I heard the announcement go off, I knew that it had something to do with Jamie. I don't know how she got Cameron to agree to doing that, but everybody seems pretty happy with it.

I could hear the shouts from inside my dorm room. I had just posted the selfie and tagged Jamie _(luv_jamie)_ when there was a knock on the door.

I got up to answer it. When I pulled the door open, I was met with Jax, furiously running a hand through his hair.

"Careful there Elvis, you wouldn't wanna mess up what looks like a good hair day, now do you?" I joke.

He gives me a small smile. "Is Jamie here?"

 _Ah._ "Um, no. I think she's-" _with Luke._ "Out."

Jax narrows his eyes at me. "Out where?"

"I don't know actually." _Well that's not a lie._

"So you have no idea what cause the sudden change of heart in Agamemnon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

My heart fluttered when he did that. _NOT THE TIME EMMA._

"Well, I mean, I don't know for sure..." _Stay strong, stay strong._

"So you have 100% no clue what could've happened to cause that announcement."

This was completely unfair. Here was my friend's totally hot brother, grilling me to see if I would give him any information about her that could possibly get her into trouble, and I have to cover for her. And all the while, I have those big brown eyes looking at me, it won't be long before my heart completely melts.

"I-" I was cut off by someone else.

"Hey Emma!" Jamie said. Finally.

"Jamie! Your brother was just wondering about the impromptu announcement from Cameron." I say to her.

"Oh yeah. Do you believe in miracles?" She tries.

"Jamie." Jax says.

"Okay, fine. I may have _something_ to do with that. But not much!" She says quickly. "It was mostly Cameron anyway." She shrugged.

Then she turns to me. "I need to talk to you." Then she starts to drag me back in our room.

"Can you give me like one second? Thanks." I said to Jax, holding on to the edge of the door, poking my head out before Jamie pulls me back in.

She shuts the door then turns to face me. "Luke asked me out!"

"Oh my God!" We both squeal and Jamie starts talking a mile a minute.

"You realize these doors aren't soundproof right?" We hear Jax call from the other side.

"Whoops." Jamie said.

The door opened and Andi came in, followed by Jax.

"I found this one with his ear pressed up against the door." Andi says, motioning to Jax.

"I was not. She's exaggerating." Jax defended himself.

"Right." Andi nodded sympathetically. "Then what would you call it?"

"You know, just, leaning towards the door a little bit. Its not important."

Jamie, Andi and I just laugh. "Okay then." Jamie says.

"What is important is what you did." Jax says to her.

"Oh yeah, I heard the announcement and knew you had something to do with it. Nice job, Jamie!" Andi calls out to her, sifting through her toolbox.

Jamie flips her hair over one shoulder. "Well..."

"You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this right?" Jax said.

"Oh relax, Cameron did the dirty work. I just, gave him a little push. Besides, Agamemnon didn't punish me." She sits down on her bed.

Jax shakes his head. "You got lucky this time. Try and be more careful please."

Jamie sighs, but obliges. "I will." She gets up to give him a hug.

"I have to go, stay out of trouble." Jax says.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, opening the door for him.

After he left, Jamie turns to us. "Alright girls, let's go out."

"Where?" Andi asked.

"Theres a whole town, right across from the academy and we're allowed to leave school grounds until 9."

Andi shrugs. "I'm in. Em?"

"Sure, let me just grab my phone." Jamie and Andi head out the door, telling me they'll meet me at the front door.

My phone vibrates when I pick it up and I unlock it to see that I have a like and comment on the photo I just posted.

 _preparetobejaxd: beautiful_

His comment is followed by two heart eye emojis. I can't stop the smile from spreading on my face as I turn off my phone and follow my friends out the door.

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, the rule is finally gone! Lamie is finally official, so what does this mean for Jemma and Phandi? Did you guys like how the rule got changed? Let me know in the reviews! Also, did you guys what Ariana Grande's new single _Focus_ yet? I loved it!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much! I love your writing too. Glad you like the relationships in this and yes, Amanda better back off, but who knows...**

 **TTluv19: I wish Mrs. Pettifier was a real teacher too. And yes, you did let me know about 2 hours later that you finally got the joke XD, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Jemma: Thank you, I don't know if Dia is going to be in this story, probably after the whole Jax/Daniel thing. Thank you fro the suggestions, I will definitely think about them.**

 **Jemma(different account): Thank you!**

 **Jemmaforever: Thank you so much, and here's more!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you so much! And** **the main will be Phandi, but first there will be some Andiego for those of you who can't decide.**

 **Dagirlsahari: Don't worry, Andi will come in soon enough, I just wanted to get the big one(this chapter) out in the open first, so Phandi can come along.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andi

We pile out of the diner, laughing our heads off. Jamie, Emma and I walk down the street a few blocks before collapsing on a nearby bench.

"Oh my God, that was great Jamie!" I say through my laughter.

"What can I say? I am just amazing at coming up with stuff like this." She replies.

We had just come out of It Must Be Magic Diner, where Jamie had caused a huge commotion. When we placed our order and the barista asked us for the name, she told him Oprah. We were snickering as we waited for our food to be ready and when it was, the guy finally called out,

"Oprah!"

Everybody in the diner started freaking out and pulled out their cell phones to get a picture of the world renowned talk show host. Naturally, the customers were very confused when the three of us walked up to get our food.

We grabbed the to go boxes as Emma paid the cashier and then ran out, before anyone started getting angry.

So now here we were, laughing till our sides hurt on a park bench.

"You girls okay?" I looked up and saw Diego, Philip, Jax and Luke looking down at us, confusion clear in their faces.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. Just something that happened today." Jamie says to them, sitting up. "Hey Luke, you wanna do some window shopping with me?"

He smiles at her. "Sure, why not."

He takes her hand and they make their way down the street, walking into one little shop. Jax turns to Emma with a smile.

"You wanna head on over to the park?" He asked her.

"Em." I say in a warning tone.

But it's like she can't hear me. She stares back at Jax with a grin. "I'd love to."

She gets up and leaves me by myself with Diego and Philip. I sigh. Well, that all happened very quickly. In less than 5 minutes of the guys showing up, my best friends managed to ditch me, perfect.

I give the remaining boys a nervous smile. Great, I'm alone with Philip and Diego, all thanks to my so called 'friends'.

"So..." I said, dragging out the word. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Philip flashed a smile at me that made me weak in the knees. "Lady's choice."

"Okay, so how about we eat first? I'm kind of hungry." I said.

"Sure. There's a picnic table right over there." Diego nods in the direction of the table.

I pick up my food container and follow them over to the clearing. The picnic table is right under a large oak tree, providing shade for us. The wind blows gently, causing my hair to whip around.

I pull a strand of hair away from my mouth before addressing the guys. "You can get something to eat, you know. I'm fine sitting here for a little bit."

Philip takes a seat next to me. "I'm not leaving you alone." Then he turns to face Diego. "Hey can you pick us both up some food?"

Diego looks angry for a moment, but nods and heads off in the direction of a small restaurant.

I suddenly become more nervous, because now I'm completely alone with Philip. Philip, with his brown shaggy hair, those soft green eyes, and warm smile...wait what?

I shake my head subtly, I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I'm here to focus on being a guardian, not getting a boyfriend.

I breathe out an exhale and then open the box from the diner. A turkey wrap and fries stare back at me and my stomach growls. Told you I was hungry.

I was about to dig into the wrap when a hand quickly went in and out of the box, stealing one of my fries. I put the wrap down and turn to glare at Philip, who was already chewing.

"Hey, you stole one of my fries!" I exclaim.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Where's your proof?"

"Well, you have to be chewing on _something_."

"I could be eating a leaf for all you know."

At that, I couldn't keep it in any longer and I burst out laughing. Philip joined in and we kept laughing for a while.

When I regained composure, I took a bite out of my wrap and looked around. It really was beautiful day out today. In fact, I probably would've been out for a run if Jamie and Emma hadn't taken me out to go shopping.

"So you're a guardian?" Philip's voice brings me out of my thoughts, and when I turn to face him, he's munching on another one of my fries.

I simply roll my eyes and answer him. "Training to be one, yes. But my mom thinks I'm at some fancy boarding school, which is kind of true."

He nods. "Right, cause you're a human."

I begin to get defensive. "Is there a problem with that?"

Philip shakes his head quickly. "No, no, of course not. I didn't mean it like that, I just...I actually think it's really cool that you're a human."

I let my guard down, then realize what he just said, heat spreading through my cheeks. "You do?"

 _Stop it! Andi Cruz does not blush!_

He gives me a small smile. "Yeah, I do. You should be really proud of yourself. You'll go down in history, kind of like Rudolph."

I give him a teasing smile. "Did you just compare me to a reindeer?"

He groans, smacking his forehead. "I meant that it's a really big step. Ugh, I always seem to say the wrong thing, sorry."

I smile a little. "Its not a bad thing. Its, kind of cute actually." I blush as soon as the words leave my mouth. Great, I'm turning into Emma.

Philip grins at me, and Diego chooses that moment to walk back to our table, holding two boxes. He looks at me and Philip for a moment, and then thats when I realize how close we're sitting.

Then I blush for the third time today within five minutes, subtly sliding a few inches away from him, focusing my attention on my turkey wrap.

Diego hands Philip one of the boxes and takes a seat across from us. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket to see that I have a text message from Emma.

 _What are you doing? Move closer to him, not further!_

I inwardly groan, then snap up to attention. How would she even know that? I look up from my phone, then see Emma across the street from me with Jax.

She makes eye contact with me and motions for me to move closer to Philip. I glare at her and wave my hand, telling her to go away.

"What are you doing?" Diego asks me, a look of concern on his face.

I drop my hand immediately. "Nothing. I was just, keeping those pesky flies away from my food." I wave my hand again for emphasis.

"Uh huh." He says, then goes back to his burger.

Once he's not looking, I turn back to where Emma was, but then find that she's gone. I breathe a sigh of relief until I hear someone behind me.

"Hi!" Emma pipes up.

I scream and lean sideways, almost falling off the bench before Philip grabs me and pulls me back up. A shiver runs through my body when his hands make contact with me but I brush it off. I sit up at the table and give Philip a thankful smile.

"Hey guys." I hear Jax's voice behind me too.

Emma sits down next to me, purposefully squeezing me in next to Philip and Jax sits next to Diego.

I shoot her a glare and she just smiles back sweetly.

"So what's up?" Emma says, taking a fry from my food.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my food?" I cry out, shielding the rest from these people.

Emma only laughs and pops the fry into her mouth.

"Where have you been?" Diego asks, motioning to Jax and Emma.

"Out." They reply in unison.

I raise my eyebrows. They're hiding something... But when I look at Emma she gives me the best poker face I have ever seen her do. No matter, I'll get it out of her eventually.

"What have you guys been up to over here?" Emma asks casually.

"Nothing." I say through gritted teeth.

But she's already moved on to Philip. I don't think she's even listening to me.

"So you've been hanging out with Andi, huh? What do you think of her?"

"Emma!" I say.

She looks at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She nods and we go off to a clearing next to a large tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaim.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to set you up with Philip!" She replies, a large grin on her face.

"Well stop. I have to focus if I'm going to be the first human guardian. Getting a boyfriend isn't exactly my number one priority." I tell her.

"Fine." And I notice that she can't keep that smile off her face.

"What happened when you were out with Jax? You haven't stopped smiling since." I question her.

She blushes. "I'll tell you later."

Whatever it is, I'm actually really eager to hear it. Nonetheless, I loop my arm through Emma's and we make our way back to the picnic table.

 **A/N: Oooo! So it seems there's a love triangle with Andiego and Phandi. What did you guys think of this chapter? Oh, Emma. That is literally my friend Anna when it comes to crushes. She is the most unsubtle person I know. But what happened between her and Jax? I am currently working on a social studies essay so I wanted to get this out before I did that. You guys are awesome with the reviews! Here and on Wattpad you guys seem to be liking this story and that makes me so happy. :) Do I have any Lovatics here? I absolutely love Demi Lovato and her new album _Confident._ Dont forget to favorite and follow, thank you all!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And yeah, I definitely ship Landi on WITS Academy, but I figured I could continue Phandi in this one. Glad you like the Jemma!**

 **TTluv19: Haha, oh Cameron. XD I knew you were waiting for that rule to be lifted, I'm happy you like how it was. And I loved writing that part with Jax, Emma, Andi and Jamie, Jax always being that overprotective brother.**

 **That One Girl: Thank you! And yeah, Jamie has an accent too. (i.e. Chapter 2) XD**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much! I've probably said this like a million times, but I absolutely adore your story See You Again, the Jemma is so cute. Oh and I've actually started reading The Mortal Instruments series, I'm only on page 20 of City of Bones, but I already love it and I understand your username! XD**

 **Jemma: Thank you, and yes there will be Miego don't worry. And that is awesome, dressing up as Emma for Halloween, that is a true fan right there. Thank you for the review!**

 **Wendy hasuka: I continued!**

 **Drachenkriegerin: Thank you so much! The means a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T USUALLY, THANK YOU.**

Chapter 10

 _Emma_

"He kissed me." I say.

Andi and Jamie pounce off the bed and in unison shout,

"WHAT?"

I grin sheepishly. "Well, it _was_ on the cheek..."

"Doesn't matter! A kiss is a kiss and I can't believe my brother didn't tell me this!" Jamie exclaims.

"What happened?" Andi asked me.

I sat down on my bed, facing them. "Well, we were walking in the park, talking, when an old lady came up to us needing help..."

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind helping me find my purse? I put it down on a park bench somewhere and I seemed to have misplaced it." The old woman said to us._

 _I smiled at her. "Of course ma'am. Where did you last see it?"_

 _She leads us over to an area of the park and her, Jax and I begin to look for her purse. After a while, I spot a brown leather purse sitting against the trunk of a tree._

 _I walk over to it, picking it up. "Is this it?"_

 _The woman's face lights up and she hurries over to me, Jax in tow. She takes the bag, putting it over her shoulder._

 _"Yes it is! Thank you!"_

 _"No problem, it was nice meeting you." I said._

 _She nods, and them looks at Jax and I._

 _"Well, aren't you two a cute little couple? You've got a nice girlfriend here, young man."_

 _I begin to blush. "Oh, we aren't-we're not... I mean-"_

 _I get cut off by Jax's arm being put around me and he grins at the old woman. "Why yes, yes I do." He then plants a kiss on my cheek._

 _My heart was pounding so wildly I thought for sire he would hear it. Every nerve ending was on fire at the close proximity, and his arm was still around me._

 _She smiled at us. "Young love." She waves and then sets off to her car._

 _I turn to face Jax, still blushing. "Why'd you tell her we were dating?"_

 _He smiles, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Who am I to deny an old woman of her thoughts?"_

 _At this we both laughed, the awkwardness I'd been feeling melting away._

 _End Flashback_

"So, thats what happened." I finish.

"I can't believe this!" Jamie says, picking up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Andi asked her.

"Texting Jax." She replies, not looking up.

I give her a horrified look and grab the phone out of her hands. "No!"

"What was that for?" Jamie says, reaching for her phone.

"Do not ask him about this, I'm serious Jamie."

"What not?" She pouts.

"I'm already a year younger. I don't want him thinking I'm immature or something for reading too much into it." I state.

"Oh please, this is my brother we're talking about, remember? I know what he's like, he won't think that."

"Either way, we do not mention this." I look from Andi to Jamie. "Understood?"

"Understood." They say back.

"Good." I respond. "Now go to sleep."

Jamie rolls her eyes. "Yes, Mom."

I merely change into my pajamas and then crawl into bed. I am about to close my eyes when my phone pings with a text message.

 _Jax: Good night, Em_

I smiled at the nickname. He had called me Em before today, and I had liked it. I guess the name stuck.

I quickly sent him a text back saying good night, and then closed my eyes with a smile.

* * *

I awoke to the alarm clock blaring. I groaned and turned it off, frustrated that it had interrupted my dream. I tossed the covers aside and stepped off my bed.

I looked to the beds across from me and saw that while Andi was already stirring, Jamie was still asleep. I only sighed and got dressed.

I looked in my closet for something to wear and finally laid an outfit out. I took a quick shower and then used a spell to change my clothes. I was now wearing blue skinny jeans with a purple fitted tank top and gold sandals.

I curled my hair and put on a little makeup, checking myself in the mirror.

"Well, doesn't someone look nice today. I wonder why..." Andi let her voice trail off as she raise her eyebrows at me.

I glared at her. "Oh be quiet Andi."

She only laughed as she laced up her Converse. There was a knock at the door, and Andi took a break from teasing me to get it.

"Hey, come on in." I heard her say.

I couldn't see who it was so I just finished putting my books in my bag, followed by my phone.

"Hey guys." My hand froze in midair as I was putting my notebook in my backpack at the recognition of that Australian accent.

I did a quick subtle the check in the mirror then turned around.

"Hey Jax." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Hey Em, you look...you look great."

I blushed. "Thanks." But on the inside, I was doing cartwheels.

Andi coughs. "Hello? Still in the room, and I would appreciate it of you two did your little couple thing elsewhere."

"Andi!" I hissed.

She only shrugs and then goes over to Jamie's bed, yelling in her ear.

"Wake up, your brother's here!"

Jamie groans and opens her eyes. She glares at Andi and then hits her with one of her pillows.

"You didn't have to scream like that, you know!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Guys!" I yell. Andi and Jamie both look at me. "Its 8:20, class starts in ten minutes, so Jamie would you please get dressed and Andi, will you please stop yelling?"

"Fine." They both grumble.

"Thank you." I sigh.

I turn back to face Jax as Jamie changes using magic and gets ready for class.

"You wanna head off to class?" He asks me.

"Sure." I grab my phone off the bed and walk towards the door.

"Ladies first." Jax says, motioning to the doorway.

I laugh, rolling my eyes as I walk out into the hallway. Jax follows me out and closes the door behind him and we start off to Agamemnon's.

The memories of yesterday come flooding back, but not for me. For Andi. Its so completely obvious that Philip and Andi like each other, though I do see Diego with her sometimes.

"Why won't Philip ask Andi out?" I ask Jax, he's friends with him, he should know.

"What?" He looks a little out of it for a second.

I sigh. Boys. "Why...won't...Philip...ask...Andi...out?" I say slowly, as if I'm talking to a small child. "Its obvious they like each other. Unless I'm wrong, and he's sending mixed messages." I raise an accusatory eyebrow at Jax.

"He does like her, of course." Jax is quick to defend his friend.

"Then why doesn't he just ask her out?"

"I don't know, fear of rejection? Its very common you know."

"Well obviously. But he should still go for it. I mean, does he know how hard of a wait it is for the girl?" I said exasperatedly. "If you like a girl you should ask her out, simple."

He laughs. "Its not that easy."

"Sure it is. Say I'm Philip, and you be Andi." I clear my throat, trying to sound like a guy. "Hey Andi, I really like you and was wondering if you would go out with me."

"No." Came Jax's response.

"Jax!" I glared at him.

"I thought I was Andi." He replied.

I hit his arm and he started laughing. "What?" He asked through his laughter.

"Thats not how it was supposed to go." I tell him.

"But thats one way it _could_ go." He states. "And thats what every guy is afraid of."

 _Is that what you're afraid of?_ I couldn't help thinking. _Does he even like me? Sure he kissed me on the cheek yesterday, but does that really mean anything?_

These things kept swirling through my head and I couldn't seem to shake them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jax said, breaking the focus I had on my internal battle.

I just smiled. There was no way I was letting him know what I was thinking.

 **A/N: Anyone else freak out when they read the first line? I'm so bad XD. Anyways, did you like the flashback? And the little practice Jax and Emma did? That was cute. Yup, no official Jemma yet fellas, but they will come out on top. What do you think should happen with Andi? Philip or Diego? Leave your choice in the reviews, I will definitely look into what the people want! Speaking of reviews, from now on, i would like guests to leave a name. Its kind of weird responding to just "Guest" a lot of the time. Also, please refrain from choosing an inappropriate guest name. There are yoinger accoubts on this site and we should just be respectful in general. I let ONE go this time on abother story of mine because I liked what the review said, but after this any reviews, good or bad, with an inappropriate name will not be allowed to be posted. Thank you. Don't forget to favorite and follow! Question: Are there any of my fellow readers out here that aren't from the US? Because honestly, as an American, that is pretty cool to me.**

 **TTluv19: Lol, I actually have multiple, Anna is just more annoying cause she's in most of my classes. Thank you, and I know, the struggle between choosing Miego, yet Andiego has a possibility... I'm sorry I do this to you XD. Happy you liked that chapter!**

 **angelcreature13: Aha, hoped you liked the beginning of the chapter to fulfill what you thought was going to happen. Yay, a fellow Lovatic! And omg you should listen to the album because its incredible. Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **tavita loves unicorns: Well, you still have a chance at Andiego. I'm doing whatever people want more of.**

 **Jemma4Ever: Sorry I couldn't help out more, maybe someone else can help I don't know why it wouldn't work.**

 **Guest: Happy to know you are also a devoted Lovatic! Some of your questions were answered in this chapter...and some weren't. XD, guess you'll haveto stick around to find out more! Just remember, I'm no longer responding to 'Guest' so try making an account or using a name, thanks.**

 **ThaGirlSahari: Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Jax**

 _"If a guy likes a girl, he should ask her out, simple."_

What Emma said had stayed in my head all day. Was that code for me to ask her out? Does she even like me? _Ugh._ I thought, the memories flooding back. Maybe it was a mistake to kiss her yesterday. Maybe she thinks I'm crazy. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I saw a chance, I went for it.

When that woman called us a couple, it felt right to me somehow. I got a warm feeling, a feeling that I don't usually get. Emma just brings out this soft side of me, and I think I like it. Just ask her out, simple. Simple, sure. If it was anyone but her. Emma just makes me so nervous. I shake my head.

I'm not usually like this. I'm so confident with girls, yet I don't appreciate how they're constantly throwing themselves at me.

 _Idiot._ Thats just it. She doesn't throw herself at me, I knew there was something different about her. She's her own person, and she doesn't let others define her. Emma is an extraordinary girl, and she deserves the best.

I walk into History of the Realm, seconds before the bell rang. Emma and Carly are already in their seats, talking animatedly. I sit down next to Emma, setting my backpack on the ground next to my chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them.

Immediately, they grow quiet. Carly giggles a little, letting me know they were talking about me. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Carly..." She puts her hands up and points to Emma.

"All her." Emma looks at Carly incredulously.

"Carly! Way to sell me out." She mumbles.

"So, you _were_ talking about me?" I raise an eyebrow.

Emma looks at me. "Not particularly..."

"Uh huh." I drop the subject, but can still see Emma blushing from the corner of my eye.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Pettifier walks into the classroom with a bright smile.

"Good morning." We respond.

"Alright, we're going to continue our discussion from yesterday, but first, I have an assignment for you."

We all groan. "Its the second day of school!" Someome calls out.

"Oh quiet. It'll only take 3 weeks at the max, we do most of it in class, and you can work with a partner." At this, everyone starts chattering. "That I will assign."

Everyone sighs and Mrs. Pettifier grins wickedly. "Oh, I love doing that."

"Okay! So the assignment will be to think about Clara Von Bell. Over the next few weeks, we will be learning about her. With a partner, you are going to write a two page essay, nothing more, nothing less, using the information you learned in class about what you think would've happened if our founder knew about these different magical beings. There are no right or wrong answers, as long as you give evidence to support your claim. Simple enough right?"

She looks out at us and we shrug. Mrs. Pettifier waves her hand. "Alright then, I'll take that as a yes. And now, for partners."

She goes over to her desk and pulls out a sheet of paper with some names on it. Where she put the partnerships I guess. She made a few marks on it, and then came around to the front of her desk, facing us.

"Okay, so we have: Jennifer and Katie, Justin and Samantha, Mia and Emma, Kyle and Carly, Jax and Amanda..." I stopped listening after I heard my name.

Amanda? I have to work for three weeks with the girl I can't stand the most? I groan.

Emma turns to face me from talking to Carly. She gives me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

"Hey Jax." I turn to see Amanda standing over me. "Looks like we're working together."

"Yeah." I say, hoping that if I don't talk much, she'll leave.

"So when do you want to start?" I sigh, but at least she's talking about the actual assignment.

"Whenever is fine for me." I shrug.

"Great. So, after classes, my dorm room? You know where it is." Amanda winks at me, then makes her way back to her seat.

I roll my eyes and turn to see Emma raising her eyebrows at me. " _You know where it is_?"

I shake my head. "Its not like that. She's told me her dorm number plenty of times, in hopes that I'd _drop by_."

Emma nods in understanding, then looks at the front of the room. I follow her gaze and realize she's looking at Mia, her partner.

I recognize her as the girl who had asked Agamemnon whether we were required to use magic. Emma cocks her head.

"There's something about her..." She crinkles her eyebrows and then shakes her head.

I was about to ask her what she was thinking about, but then Mrs. Pettifier spoke up.

"Let's begin today's lesson, shall we?"

* * *

 _Emma_

I walked out of Mrs. Pettifier's class with Jax and Carly. I would've been fuming about how Jax had been partnered with Amanda, if I couldn't get Mia out of my head. There was something about her that was off. The way she referred to things, her stance...it was like she didn't belong.

"Hey Emma!" A voice brought me back to reality and I looked up to see who had called my name.

I smiled. "Hey Daniel."

"Hey guys." He acknowledged the other two with a slight nod.

"So, Emma. Can I talk to you?" I nodded at him and then he looked nervously at Jax and Carly. "Alone?"

Jax visibly tensed and a flutter of hope came over me. Is he jealous? Does he like me? Wait, Emma, focus. I turn back to face Daniel and give him a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I say to my two friends before following Daniel down the hall.

Before I turn, I can see Carly practically dragging Jax away from his spot in the hall. His hands are balled up into fists and his jaw locked.

Carly gave me a little wave before hauling Jax off to their next class. I shake my head with a smile, that feeling still in me. I look at Daniel and raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

He smiles shyly. "I was just wondering if, well, if you wanted to go out with me."

I stood there in shock. What? My immediate response would be to say no, I mean, I was waiting for Jax to ask me out right? But...what if he doesn't? Come on, what more could I have given him than, _If you like a girl, you should ask her out?_ Plus, there's a guy right in front of me who does want to go out with me. I should at least give him a chance, right? And Daniel seemed nice, it wouldn't kill me to get to know him a little better.

I give him a genuine smile. "Sure, I'd love to."

He looks surprised for a second, as if he expected me to say no. Then relief comes and then happiness. He smiles back at me.

"Great! Okay, so Friday night? There's a really nice restaurant downtown." He says.

I smile. "Sounds great." I give him my phone number and then wave before heading off to my class.

Now, how do I explain this to Andi and Jamie? And...Jax?

 **A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Jax and Emma will end up together, but for now I thought it'd be fun to throw in a little drama. No hate please. What did you think of the partners for that assignment? And what do you think Jax's reaction will be when he finds out that Emma and Daniel are dating? Question: To all my Divergent book fans, have you seen the trailer for Allegiant: Part One? Okay one, Theo James looked even better, if thats possible, he was so hot. And two, COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOK. I did not see one scene that was from the book in that trailer. Oh God, and Nita, that girl gets on my nerves! Leave your thoughts in the reviews along with what you thought of this chapter and what you think should happen next! Thank you guys!**

 **TTluv19: Haha, oops! I did tat on purpose, I knew a lot of people would jump to conclusions so I played with that a little. XD Thank you, though and happy you're enjoying the Jemma, hope you're not too mad about this chapter.**

 **TheGirlSahari: Thank you so much!**

 **PianoGirl: Thank you and aha, I'm like that all the time its fine. Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer though, sorry. ;)**

 **angelcreature13: I know right, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. But I guess every by has their insecurities. Even the insanely hot ones ;). Thank you, and hope you liked the insight to Jax's mind in this chapter!**

 **tavita loves unicorns: Thanks!**

 **shadowhunter167: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You honestly have no idea what your reviews mean to me, I love reading them. And just the fact that you bothered to review on both chapters that you missed was just so heartwarming, thank you. Omg, I know the Phandi is getting there and it seems like the Jemma is moving further away. But not to worry, I have a plan. Thank you so much for all the compliments!**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you, love that you love this. That is so sweet (your #1 fan) thank you soo much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Andi

I shut the door to my dorm room and threw my backpack on my bed. I had a free period, which I was going to use to take a nap. I was so tired from all these classes, I was just glad it was almost the end of the week.

Just as I was getting ready to crawl into my warm, comfy bed, there came a knock at the door. I groaned, running a hand through my unruly hair and answered the door.

Philip was standing on the other side, smiling widely, his hands in his pockets.

I suddenly became very self conscious about what I looked like and ran my hand through my hair again. "Philip! Hi!"

"Hey, Andi."

I smile at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I have a free period, and was wondering oyf you wanted to grab some smoothies, or something? I mean, if you want." He rushes.

I nod. "I'd love to. Let me just grab my bag."

He nods in understanding and I go back in to grab my backpack, the tiredness I had been feeling, gone. I tuck my phone in the front pocket of my bag and put it on one shoulder. I make sure I have my room key before leaving again.

I reappear at the door and shut it behind me. "Let's go."

He grins and we make our way to the lounge.

"So, how are your classes so far?" He asks me.

"Pretty good, except for the one with Agamemnon of course. The guardian classes are so interesting and involving, I've never been this happy about school before." I say.

Philip nods. "The academy is pretty great. I especially like the electives."

"There are electives here?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. Not, _regular_ electives, but electives all the same. You can choose second semester."

"Nice." I smile, just thinking about it.

We reach the juice bar and Philip motions for me to order first.

"A banana smoothie please." I tell the guy at the counter.

After Philip orders, we take a seat at the couch while we wait for our smoothies.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks me and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He raises his hands defensively. "Just making small talk."

"Riiight." I said. "But no, I don't have a boyfriend. What about you? What lucky girl has the role of being your girlfriend?" I tease, but I really do want to know.

"None. But I made the mistake of dating Sophie Johnson once, scariest experience of my life." He shudders, as if just thinking about it gave him goosebumps and we both laugh.

The worker calls our names and Philip offers to get our drinks. While he's at the counter, my phone buzzes with a text message from Emma.

 _Need to talk to you about something ASAP. Can you meet me in the west wing bathroom?_

I contemplate it. Obviously Emma needs to talk to me, but I really like hanging out with Philip. I text her back.

Is it that important?

I get a response immediately.

 _Daniel asked me out and I said yes._

I'm on my way.

I cannot believe she's dating Daniel! What happened to the whole Jax thing? This better be one great story. I push myself off of the couch as Philip gets back.

"Sorry, but Emma needs me right now." I wince, hoping he won't get mad but he only nods.

"I understand. Your friend needs you. Here." He hands me my smoothie.

"Thanks so much." I say.

"See you later?"

I nod, smiling. "Definitely." Then I make my way to where Emma is hiding out.

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Luke, stop it!" I squeal as Luke continues to tickle me.

"Not until you admit that I won the game fair and square." He states, referring to the video game we were playing, pausing for a moment.

I scoff. "No way! You obviously cheated."

"Alright then, have it your way." And he resumes tickling me.

"Okay, okay! You won, you won, you won! You're not a cheater!" I exclaim, gasping for air.

"Thank you." He stops tickling me, but doesn't release me, so that I am sitting in his lap, wrapped in his arms.

I smile, content, as Luke places a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and savor this moment. _Perfect._

The door swings open and someone comes in whistling. _Well, almost perfect._ I open my eyes to see Luke's roommate, Daniel Miller of all people, strolling into the room.

"What are you so happy about?" Luke nods to him.

He turns to face us with a large grin on his face. "Emma just agreed to go out with me."

 _Wait, what?_ Wait a minute, why am I thinking this? I decided not to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Wait, what?" I scramble out of Luke's lap, standing right in front of Daniel.

"What?" He scrunches up his eyebrows.

" _Emma. Alonso._ Agreed to go on a date. With _you_?" I ask.

"Yeah..."

"And this happened in real life?" I say.

He throws his hands up in the air. "Yes, in real life! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because she–" I catch myself just in time. I let out an exasperated sigh. I study him and suddenly feel like slapping him.

And apparently Luke can feel that too because he comes up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He looks at Daniel and holds out his hand.

"I'm happy for you, nice going." He gives him one of those bro hugs while I watch, arms crossed.

"I gotta go, just had to grab my notebook before going to Chemistry, see you!" He waves before leaving.

I turn to glare at Luke.

He shrugs. "What?"

"Don't be happy for him, he's going out with Emma!" I said.

"And..."

"And, she...she's just not supposed to end up with Daniel, thats what." I finish.

"Mmhm." He says to me.

I roll my eyes. "Well, she can do so much better. I mean, he's not even good looking."

Luke wipes his hand across his forehead. "Whew, good thing too. For a second, I thought I'd have some competition there."

I give him a look, but can't help but smile. He's so cute.

"Yeah, whatever." I say. "I have to talk to Emma though."

"Alright, you two can talk about your 'girl problems that guys never understand'." He says with a smile.

"You're too kind." I give him a quick kiss, grab my stuff and head back to my dorm room.

On my way back, some guy in the hallway stops me.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a bite to eat off campus?" He asks.

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." I try and move past him.

He blocks my path. "Oh, come on, its just lunch."

I smile sweetly. "You know what, you're right. Here," I do my signature move, making a plate of nachos appear in my hand. "Have some." I smash it in his face and he steps back, gasping. "I suggest you listen to me the first time, toodles!" And with that, I walk back to my room.

I fling the door open. "Emma, you're dating Daniel?"

I look up to see my brother seated on my bed, a look of mixed anger and jealousy now on his face.

"She _what_?" He asks.

Oops.

 **A/N: I know! I updated really early. I just couldn't wait, and I as working all night on ideas, but then the ideas became a chapter. So I won't be selfish, and keep this from you. Hope you liked the chapter and the #Lamie part in there. There was some Phandi too, hope you enjoyed it! Random Question: Who remembers the TV show 'The Proud Family'? It used to be on Disney, I loved that show. Suga Mama was my favorite. Anyone else? Let me know in the reviews and what you thought of the chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **TTluv19: Thanks! I know, a turn of events right? But every good story needs one. Happy you like love triangles though, because you will have two ensure them. As for whether Mia is a kanay...hmm, I guess you'll have to see, won't you?**

 **allthefluffiness: Thank you, I think.**

 **jemmaforever: Thank you so much!**

 **allys0107: Thanks, yeah its a little more excite now isn't it?**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you for not killing me XD. And I know, I am a huge Jemma fan, but I thought that there should be something unexpected and new.**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you, and sorry, but yes you do have to wait. There still will be little Jemma moments, but the official Jemma will not happen for a while XD**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks! And yeah, that was sort of my inspiration and keeping readers hooked was part of tat plan ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Emma_

"He asked me out and I said yes, there was no–" Andi and I walk inside our room and it goes quiet.

Jax is standing in front of Jamie and they were in the middle of what seemed like a heated conversation before they heard the door open. They both turn to face the door and five minutes of silence follows.

Jamie is standing there with a look mixed of confusion, anger and guilt and Jax just looks angry. _Did she tell him? How does she even know? Did Daniel tell her? Oh my God, did he tell the whole school?_

With everyone staring at me, I thought the best solution would be to make a run for it. I looked around the room before making a mad dash for the door. Andi stepped in front of it and crossed her arms.

"You made me leave Philip, you deal with this. Now."

I take a deep breath and slowly turn back around to the two angry people looking at me. I give a weak smile.

"I can explain." I said.

"Well I think we deserve one." Jax says.

 _Woah, wait a minute._ I narrow my eyes at him. "Excuse me? I don't have to explain anything to you. Did you ask me out? No, Daniel did. So its none of your business."

"It is too my business! I deserve to know why because –" I cut him off, something inside me just snapped.

"Why? Because you like me?" He grows silent. "Yeah well guess what? Thats not a good enough reason. You know, I've been waiting for you to ask me out. But you haven't. Daniel did. So yeah, I said yes. At least he had the guts to step out of his comfort zone." I say.

Jax just looks at me for a moment before leaving. Andi steps out of the way and he heads out the door, slamming it behind him. I close my eyes and sigh, flopping back onto my bed.

"Well that was climatic." Jamie says. "But seriously, what happened?"

I shake my head. "Exactly that. He asked me out, I thought it over, I said yes. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal is that my brother–"

I sit up, opening my eyes. "Your brother never asked me out. He's been sending all these mixed signals, and I'm just supposed to accept that? No. Someone did want to go out with me, so I said yes. Why is that so hard for people to comprehend!"

Jamie takes a step back. "Whoa, okay, sorry."

I exhale. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just..." I let out a bitter laugh. "I do admit, I really liked Jax, and, I guess he liked me too, I don't know anymore, but I do know that I wasn't going to wait around for him to ask me out."

Andi nods. "Understandable."

"But Jax is obviously upset about this, Emma you can't go out with Daniel!" Jamie protests.

"Yes I can, and I will." I tell her.

"Ugh!" She groans and walks out the door.

Andi and I look after her for a moment.

"Should we go after her?" Andi asks me.

I shake my head. "She probably went to go talk to Jax."

Andi shrugs and turns back to her work and I focus on mine.

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Jax! Jax!" I pound on my older brother's dorm room door, yelling his name.

Diego finally pulls open the door, looking at me with a tired look on his face. I guess he just got up from a nap.

"What?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" I push past him and go into their room.

He moves aside, closing the door behind us. "Hello to you, too."

I look around the room but see no one else. I turn back to Diego.

"Where is he?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know, he said he was going for a walk a little while ago."

I sigh. "Alright, thanks."

I walk out of their room and down the hallways, trying to think of where Jax might've went.

I wander around for a few hours until it gets late and then I head down the hall, towards my room, when someone grabs my arm, turning me around. I face the jerk who asked me out earlier.

I yank my arm away and step back. "What do you want?"

"I think we both know what I want. You were a little rude to me earlier, wanna make up for it?" He ask, stepping closer.

"How about you get away from me." I say forcefully, standing my ground.

I start to walk away, but then he grabs my arm again, a tighter grip on it this time. I'm about to cast a spell on him when I hear a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister, Damien?" Jax stands behind the guy, his hands balled up into fists.

Damien lets go of my arm and turns to look at Jax. "Hey dude, calm down, I was just kidding around."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." Jax steps towards him. "Now I don't want to see you near her ever again, you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbles, but when he turns to me again, his voice drops down to a whisper so only I can hear him. "You got lucky this time, but he can't always be here to protect you."

Damien stalks off and I'm left standing there, breathing heavily. Jax pulls me into a hug and I close my eyes, inhaling his scent. He always makes me feel safe.

He pulls back a little. "Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes searching mine.

I nod a little. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jax! I'm fine, its not a big deal." I say, though I'm shaking.

"Not a big deal? That guy is the biggest creep in the school!" He sees my expression and his voice drops. "You don't have to be strong all the time you know."

I hold his gaze for a while before pulling away. "Yeah, I know." I said looking at the ground. "Its okay, I'm okay. Really."

"Alright..." Jax said, still a little unsure.

I give him a look. "Anyways, I need to talk to you."

He looks at me, understanding where this is going. "Yeah, well, I should get going. Lots for stuff I gotta do..." He starts to turn around but I stop him.

"Jax!" I exclaim.

He sighs and turns back around. "Look, Emma's going out with Daniel. Its fine, its over and done with. I don't care." He starts to turn away again and I cross my arms.

"Jax." I say.

He groans and then looks at me. "Well what do you want me to say? Its not like anything I say is going to change this!"

"She wanted to go out with you!" He opened his mouth to intervene but I cut him off before he even started. "But you were being too chicken and put it off. Someone else beat you to it, nice going."

He looks at me, confused. "Was this supposed to be some sort of pep talk or...?"

"Jax!" I scold, but can't keep the amused smile from forming on my face, it did sound pretty bad.

He grins. "Can we not talk about this today?"

"But–"

"Great! You're the best." He winks at me before pulling me into one last hug.

"Hands off my girlfriend!" I hear a voice say and I smile.

Jax breaks away laughing. He walks over to Luke and they bro hug.

"Hey man. Treating my sister right?" Jax says and I roll my eyes.

"Always." Luke smiles at me, with a sparkle in his eyes and I can't help but blush.

They whisper to each other for a moment and Luke's face turns grim before Jax reassures him about something and then walks off, giving me one last wave.

Luke comes up to me and wraps an arm across my shoulders. I pull an arm around his waist and lean against him.

"So Jax told me about Damien." He says.

I groan. "Its just some stupid guy trying to get my attention. Its nothing to worry about."

"It better not be. I don't want any guy hurting my girl." He says, his arm tightening around me.

"I'll be fine." I assure him and we reach my dorm. "Thanks for walking me back."

"Of course, and let me know if anything else ever happens, right away, okay?" He says, his arms slipping around my waist.

I nod, pulling his mouth down to mine. "I promise." I whisper against his lips.

He presses his lips to mine, allowing their gentle pressure to send me to peaceful places. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile into the kiss. As he deepens the kiss, what Damien said earlier comes to mind, _He can't always be here to protect you._

I pull away shaking my head, disturbed at the thought. Luke furrows his brow.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, concern clouding his eyes.

"Huh?" I bring my dark brown eyes to his blue ones. "Yeah, yeah of course. Just tired."

I press one last kiss to his lips before giving him a smile.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." He says, and I slip into my room.

I magically change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. Emma and Andi's lamps are off and I can see them buried under their covers.

I sigh and switch my lamp light off. I lay awake for a moment, hoping that I won't have to run into that Damien guy again. And even if I did, I knew he was wrong. Jax would always protect me, and so would Luke. I know I'm able to count on them in my life. Eventually, Damien leaves my mind and I drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: What do you think? You like? You hate? Let me know! What did you think of Jax's reaction? And Emma's outburst? And how about the whole Damien thing and Jax standing up for Jamie? Did you enjoy the #Lamie moment in there? I sure did ;). I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter overall, but I hope you guys liked it! Keep leaving reviews, I love reading them! Random Question: Who else is a Theo James fan here? I am literally obsessed with the guy.**

 **SparksMakeFireworks: Oo, looks like you were right about that guy! He came back for more, but we all know that And isn't gonna let that happen. Glad you liked it!**

 **TTluv19: Lol, loved this. All true, and hopefully you liked the extra Lamie moment in there!**

 **Drachenkriegerin: Thank you!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much! And yes, Demma should note possible, but alas, I have done the impossibles and written it. Oh, dear. More Jamie/Luke since you seemed to like that and for the gazillionth time, I absolutely love See You Again and I can't wait for your next update!**

 **angelcreature13: Mia is inconclusive at this point... (Dramatic music) your results were...inconclusive. That would've been a lot cooler if I knew you were a Divergent fan. ANYWAYS, thank you and I'm god you're liking how I write this!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Jax**

My alarm clock rang, bringing me from my sleep, Damien still fresh in my mind. I had to find a way to keep him away from Jamie, there was no way I was letting him near her again. But for now, ugh, school. I groaned and shut it off, opening my eyes to see that Diego was already awake.

He was standing in front of the mirror, concentrating on his reflection, brushing his hair back. I laughed.

"Dude, no offense, but you've got no chance with Andi. She's obviously crushing on Philip, hard." I say to him.

"What makes you say this is for Andi? Maybe I met someone else." He never takes his eyes off his reflection.

"Mmhmm." I say and lift my hand to cast a spell to change when a knock on the door came.

"Why do people keep coming here in the morning?" I grumble, making my way to the door.

"Maybe you wanna put a shirt on before you open it." Diego calls out to me.

I wave a hand at him and pull the door open.

"Jax, can I talk to–whoa." Emma was standing on the other side, staring at my chest.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She lifts her eyes to meet mine and blushes. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you."

I motion for her to speak, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorway. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing right now. And I can see the look on her face, its clear the effect I have on her.

"Well, I..." Her gaze keeps moving downwards and I smirk.

"Dude, just put a shirt on!" Diego comes up behind me.

I roll my eyes but assume I have done enough. I grab an shirt and pull it on, turning back to face Emma.

"What is it?" I say.

She breaths out. "Look, I'm really sorry about that outburst yesterday, I just...I was conflicted and I wasn't really sure how I felt and...I'm just really sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

A pang of guilt went through me. I had overreacted and here she was, apologizing to me.

I shook my head. "Its fine, I shouldn't have stormed out like that anyways."

She seemed relieved. "So...friends?"

Just friends? Yeah, right. "Of course."

Emma smiled at me. "I should go, I have some stuff to do before class. I'll see you first period?"

I nod. "See you." And she's gone.

I shut the door and lean against it letting out a big sigh.

"Man, you've got it bad." Diego says.

I pick my head up. "What?"

"You're practically in love with the girl and you're gonna let her go out with your enemy?"

I shake my head. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm over it. We're friends." But on the inside, I was crushed.

Diego laughs. "People 50 feet away from you would be able to see that being popping out of our neck when she said friends."

I look at him. I can't hide anything from Diego.

"Alright, yeah. So I do still like her. But there is no way I am letting her go out with Daniel. At least, not for long." I say.

Diego high fives me. "Now there's my Jax! Never letting anyone get in the way of what he wants."

"Never have, and I don't plan on starting now." I answer.

I change quickly and grab my backpack, heading out the door.

"You coming?" I ask Diego, turning back to face him.

"Yeah, give me a sec." He picks up his backpack, looks in the mirror one more time, and then walks out the door.

I follow him, a confused look on my face. "What's up with you this morning?"

"What? Nothing." He responds as we wall down the hallway.

"Yeah, sure." I smirk.

"Hey Proxy." Maddie Van Pelt walks by us and gives him a little wave.

Diego smiles goofily. "Hey, Maddie."

I roll my eyes. Oh, boy.

"Maddie." I say.

"Jax." She acknowledges me with the raise of an eyebrow.

We aren't on the best of terms, considering the fact that I was a much better wizard than she was a witch and she refused to accept that.

Maddie and her minions walk off and I glare at Diego.

"Proxy?" I ask.

"I helped her out for most of yesterday and she just started calling me that. She's already got a nickname for me!" Diego smiles.

I shake my head, dragging him off to class. "Where's your pride man?"

* * *

Andi

I sighed coming out of my class. Algebra, ugh. Why on earth is there algebra in a Magic Realm school? That should be illegal. Maybe I could petition for it.

"Hey Andi." The familiar voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn to smile at Philip.

"Hey." I respond.

"Whats on your mind?" He asks, falling into step with me. "You seemed kind of lost."

I rolled my eyes. "Just thinking about algebra. We have a quiz tomorrow and let's just say math isn't my best subject."

He shrugs. "I'm pretty good, if you want, I can help you out after school?"

I grin at him. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

He smiles at me and a flutter goes through my stomach. Stop. I tell myself. He's just trying to be nice. Besides, you don't need a boyfriend, remember?

It seemed I had to constantly remind myself of that whenever Philip was around, which aggravated me. I was never like this, all mushy and soft. That was Emma's thing.

So this was all new to me, I've never felt like this before. Having crushes had always seemed so pointless, guys never seemed to understand me. Yet, whenever Philip glanced at me...I couldn't help but imagine myself in his arms.

"...for the assignment?" Philip was saying.

I snapped to attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

Philip laughed. "The assignment for History of the Realm. All classes have it right?"

"Oh yeah, I got partnered with Jamie. So far we're leaning towards no." I answer.

He nods. "Me too. It just seems she was so intent on witches and wizards only."

We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach my class. I look at Philip.

"You didn't have to walk me to class, you know."

He shrugs. "Its fine. My room is right down the hall, so it all works out."

"Alright." I smile. "Well, I'll see you later?"

I start to go in my classroom when Philip calls my name.

"Yeah?" I face him.

He looks down at his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Would you want to go out sometime? With me?"

I start to have a small panic attack. What do I do? What do I say? Obviously I want to say yes, but my mouth isn't coordinating with me right now.

He looks up at me, a nervous expression clear on his face. "Uh, now would be a good time to say something..."

"I..." The words get caught in my throat as I contemplate this.

A date? An actual, real live date? I've never been asked out before so what would I wear? What would I do? How do I act? I'd have to ask Emma. She gets that suff. Meanwhile...

"Yes." I finally respond. "I would love to go on a date with you."

He breathes a sigh of relief, probably because I had made him wait so long. Then he grins at me.

"Great!" The bell rings. "I'll text you after classes."

I nod and watch him walk down the hall, smiling at his back.

"Cruz!" The teacher barks, coming out the door. "You're late!"

I walk inside and take my seat, the smile still on my face. _So I'm late, who cares? I have a date with Philip!_

Wait. I have a _date_ with Philip. Oh, boy.

 **A/N: Chapter 14! And happy December! Christmas is in the air, I have the radio on right now actually playing Christmas music. What did you think while reading this chapter? Hopefully you liked it. What did you think of Emma apologizing? Jax's reaction?**

 **Maddie has taken Diego, or should I say,"Proxy". ;) How do you think their relationship will develop? How about the fact that #Phandi is officially, well, official! Andi's whole 'dating' rant? What do you think is gong to happen? More #Lamie anyone?**

 **Random Question: Who watched the HALO Awards Sunday night?**

 **SparksMakeFireworks: Thank you! And wow, that is weird!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank ya,** **hopefully Jamie will be safe, of course Luke and Jax will protect her. :)**

 **Jemma4Ever: Maddie's here! And yes, she was aforementioned. Thank you, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **jemmaforever: Thank you so much!**

 **TTluv19: Will now we've got #Lamie, #Phandi and #Miego? Love is in the air...not always with the right couples. *cough cough Demma cough cough* But trust me, its all for the best. Thank you, hope you liked what happened this chapter.**

 **angelcreature13: Jax and Jamie are cute I totally agree. Dia will arrive, just not right away and I have plans for Mia's character. Glad you're liking the story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Emma_

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." Jamie says to me from her place at my desk.

"Well believe it." I tell her, finishing my mascara.

"What were you thinking? Saying yes to Daniel Miller? And now, you're going on a date with him?" She asks, continuing on.

I step into my wedges and stand, facing her.

"Its just one date, we're not suddenly a couple or anything." I say.

"I know that, and you know that. But a geek like him won't know that!"

I roll my eyes and hear a knock at our door.

"Thats him, zip it." I say, fixing my hair in the mirror and then answering the door.

"Hell-oh." I said.

"Well, hi to you too." Jax says, and I step aside to let him in.

He gives me a once over. "Where are you going?"

"On her stupid date with stupid Daniel." Jamie mutters.

"Would you be quiet?" I hissed at her.

Jax straightens up. "You're going on a date with Miller?"

I sigh. "Yes, we all knew that already."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it'd be tonight." He says.

"Well, it is. And if you'll excuse me..." I say, as I move past him to get to my mirror.

He nods and watches me put on lip gloss. "Well, you look beautiful."

I look up from my makeup table and smile shyly at him. "Thanks." I say, a blush creeping up my face.

I was wearing a blue sundress with my wedge sandals. I had on a few bracelets and earrings with a necklace to match.

He steps towards me. "You ready do, that dress looks...amazing, on you. And the jewelry only brings out the sparkle in your eyes."

"Um, I–" I couldn't do anything but stare into those deep, brown eyes that captivated you every time.

His hand went to my bare arm, sending a shiver down my spine. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and I jumped.

I rushed to the door and pulled it open to see Daniel. I offer him a smile.

"Hi." I said, a little breathlessly.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, one sec." I grab my purse, avoiding eye contact with Jax. My arm was still tingling from the contact.

I reappeared at the door. "I'm ready."

He holds out his hand and I take it, closing the door behind us as we head out.

"Are you okay? You seem a little anxious." He says.

"Huh?" I look up at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Really, I was just, lost in thought."

Daniel nods slowly. "Why was Jax there?"

"What?"

"Jax. Why was he in your room?"

"Oh, cause, well, obviously cause...Jamie is his sister, he was just checking on her." I tell him even though I know that's not true.

"Makes sense. Anyways, are you ready for our date?" He asks, pushing open the doors of the school as we stepped out into the evening air.

"Why, yes I am." I smile. "Where are we going?"

"Its a really great restaurant, I promise you'll love it." He assures me.

We talk on the way there and when we stop in front of it, my eyes widen.

" _Chantel's_? Daniel, this place is way too expensive." I said, shaking my head.

"I already made the reservations. Besides, you're worth it." He looks at me with a smile.

I let out a breath and try to return the smile, but am completely shocked. Maybe Jamie was right, maybe Daniel didn't see this as just one date.

I mean, _Chantel's?_ Thats the most expensive reaturant in this area.

He led me inside and to the front table.

"Reservation for two, Daniel Miller." He tells the lady.

She looks down at her notepad before looking back at us. She picks up two menus and moves from behind the desk.

"Right this way, Mr. Miller." She said as she led us to a table.

Daniel gave my hand a light squeeze before following the woman to our table.

She stops at a table near the center and places the menus on either side of the table.

"Someone will be by to take you drink orders." She says, and walks off.

"For you." Daniel says, pulling out a chair for me.

"Oh, thank you." I say, taking a seat.

He takes the other chair and picks up his menu, looking it over.

There was a slight awkward silence between us as we looked over the choices, the chattering of the other customers faint in the background.

Finally, a waitress came by for our drinks.

"Just a water, thank you." I say.

"Iced tea." Daniel tells her.

She jots it down and tells us shell be back soon, leaving the table.

I look around once more. "Daniel, you really didn't have to do this."

He looks up from his menu and smiled. "I know, but I wanted to. Its fine, really."

I try to smile and look back at the menu and my eyes widened. Chicken $47.89? Lamb chops for $50? This is ridiculous!

I finally settled on steak, which was $34.99, probably the least expensive thing.

The server comes back with our drinks, placing them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks us.

I nod. "I'll have the steak, please."

"Okay, that comes with a salad, so would you like a house or Caesar salad?"

"Caesar salad." I tell her, and hand her the menu.

"And for you, sir?" She asks Daniel.

"I'll have the same." He says.

"Alright, that'll be a ready in a few." She says and takes his menu as well.

I take a sip of my water as she leaves.

"So, Emma, where did you go to school before coming here?" He asks.

"I was homeschooled." I say.

He nods. "I guess it was hard for your dad to let you go off to a magical school then, huh?"

I shifted a little in my seat. "Well...my dad doesn't know about magic. He's a mortal."

"Oh. Then your mom's a witch?"

"Yeah. Well, she was. She died when I was four." I say quietly.

His eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know–"

I give a small smile. "It's fine, you couldn't have known."

"So where does he think you are?" Daniel says, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Well, I told him Iridium was a boarding school, and being the trusting dad he is, he didn't bother to look it up." I shrug.

"Wow. So you're here, in another realm, without your dad knowing?"

"Well, I guess I never thought about it that way, but...yeah, I guess so." I bite my lip.

"Takes guts. But I get why you did it. You do need an education on your magical background."

"I guess so. So what about you? Are you the only guardian in your family?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, my whole family is powerless witches and wizards."

"What's that like?" I ask.

He shrugs. "We pretty much live our lives as humans, but we study different things at home. You know, how to become a better guardian, stuff like that."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Three. All younger. Two little brothers and a younger sister. You?"

"Only child. I've always wanted a little sister, though." I admit.

"Trust me, you don't."

I laugh as a waiter brings our food out and I start in on my salad.

Throughout the night, Daniel and I talk and laugh, having a pretty good time.

I laugh at a joke he just told me as I cut into my steak and think, _Maybe this could be more than just one date._

 **A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think of what happened? I figured I should give a chapter on their date. What about the part with Jax in the beginning? And then finding out about the restaurant? And Emma and Daniel's date in general? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Random Question: Who's excited for Christmas? Only 8 more days!**

 **SparksMakeFireworks: Thank you! Jax is already starting in...**

 **TTluv19: Thank you, glad you liked it. And yes, trust me, it will work out in the end.**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much! And I was just imagining that scene in my head, if that were to happen to me...;)**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thanks! And same he was the reason I watched the HALO Awards. XD**

 **ThaGirlSahari: Thanks!**

 **Lillster: Thank ya, and yes he does!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you, and yes Tori Kelly is goals.**

 **JemmaneverDemma: Thanks and I did check out your Wattpad btw**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Hey!" Andi chirped as she let herself into our room.

I looked up from my phone and crinkled my eyebrows.

"Where have you been?" I ask her.

"Out...with Philip." She says, a smile making its way onto her face.

I sit up now. "Ooo, Philip!" I sing song. "Did he ask you out?"

"Actually, yeah." Andi admitted, blushing a little.

My eyes widened. "No way! Andi and Philip, sittin' in a tree..." I sang.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She looked around the room. "Where's Emma?"

"On her date with Daniel." I deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, thats tonight." She said.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it. Let's go out, have some fun." I suggested, getting up from my bed.

Andi shrugged. "Sure, let me just get dressed."

I waved my hand and was instantly changed into a blue tank top and skinny jeans with black ankle boots. I smiled at Andi.

"Done!"

She glared at me. "Show off. You mind?"

She gestured to herself and I shrugged. Why not?

I cast a spell towards her and soon she was dressed in white, fitted T-shirt, black jeggings and high tops.

She looked in the mirror and studied herself. She nodded to me. "Acceptable."

Until she took a step, wobbled and looked down. Did I say high tops? What I meant were those shoes that looked like high tops, but were really two inch heels.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed at me.

"What? You look great. And tall." I protested.

"I don't do heels, change them." She said.

"No way, they look perfect, if you want something new, change it yourself. But I am not going to be held responsible for taking away a vital part of an outfit."

Andi rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again. She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side.

I crossed my fingers, hoping she would accept.

Finally she turned to me with sigh. "I guess it does look...okay."

I grinned, I knew that was the most I was going to get out to her.

"Let's go." I grabbed my phone, tucking it in my back pocket and followed Andi out the door.

I shut it behind me and Andi froze. "Wait, do you have your key?"

My eyes widened and I searched my pockets, coming up with nothing. I looked to Andi and she shook her head. She didn't have hers either.

"Maybe we left it unlocked?" I asked, hopefully.

I went back to the door and jiggled the doorknob but to no avail. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

I reopened them and turned to face Andi. "Well, we're locked out of our room."

"Thats just great." Andi muttered.

"Well, Emma should have hers, being all responsible and whatnot, so when she gets back we'll have our way in. For now, let's go." I say and lead the way to the front door.

"Alright. Let's go to the Plaza." Andi says and we step out into the night.

"So, are you going home for the weekend?" I ask Andi ask we walk down Main Street.

"Yeah, well I'm spending the weekend at Emma's. My mom is going out of state for some business trip." She replies. "What about you? You and Jax going home to see the family?"

"Jax pretty much is my only family. My dad...um, he's always on business so its just us around the house." I hesitate, almost contemplating telling her about my past.

"Well, what about your mom?" Andi asks softly.

"Um...she died a while ago." I try to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. Anyways, I don't really remember her, I was only two." I look ahead.

Andi nods and silence looms between us. My family is always a touchy topic, considering my dad wasn't the best influence and we didn't have the best father-daughter relationship and my mom not being around.

But Jax did the best he could, keeping me safe and out of trouble. And his best is more than enough. A lot of the leaders in the Magic Realm believe he takes after my dad considering morals, but I know him better than that.

He's a lot like our mom, always wanting to protect others. He always wants what's best for me and I know he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt me.

As we're walking, I see a familiar face and grab Andi's arm, pulling her around the corner.

"Let's go around." I say.

"What? Why? This way is quicker to the Plaza." Andi says, eyes clouded with confusion.

"Yeah, but..." I see Damien and his friends against the side of a building, clearer now. "Let's just go this way."

"Jamie, what's the matter?" She follows my gaze and sees the guys. "Does it have something to do with those guys over there?"

Suddenly, Damien looks up and locks eyes with me. My eyes widen and I pull Andi's arm again. "Andi, let's get out of here."

"Jamie." Her voice is filled with concern.

"I'll tell you later, right now can we just go?" I plead and she nods.

We round the corner, arriving at a new street full of shops. I look behind us to make sure he's not followings and breath a sigh of relief when all I see are other people, milling the streets.

"Okay, what was that?" Andi demanded as we entered a little store at the end of the block.

I looked at her and sighed. I guess I have to tell her the truth. I told her about what had happened the day I was coming back from Luke's and then our most recent encounter.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me this?" Andi said.

"Its fine, I have it under control." I insisted.

"Under control? The guy has you running when he's even near you!"

I kept silent at that. Andi looked at me.

"You know you have to tell Jax about what happened tonight right?"

I shook my head. "It'll only get him all worked up for nothing."

"Nothing? Jamie, you're obviously afraid of this guy." She said.

"I'm not af..." I trailed off when I saw the look on Andi's face. I tried again. "I'm not afraid of him. Okay? I just, I need some time."

"Alright, well do you still wanna head over to the Plaza?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'm starving, let's get pizza."

Andi seemed a little uneasy but pushed open the door nonetheless. The store owner scowled at us when she realized we weren't there to buy anything.

We started down the street when we saw Damien again. There was no way that he would have purposely turned this corner, he had been on the other side of the street, so that could only mean one thing.

He followed me.

I swallowed and Andi noticed that I had gone tense. She looked over in their direction and glared.

"Let's go." She said and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We're going back to our room, but first we have to find Emma, she's the only one with a key. Did she say where she was going?"

I shrugged. "I didn't ask.

We kept walking and every once in a while we would turn to see if he was still there.

He was.

He kept a safe amount of distance from us to make it seem innocent but it was clear he was following me. I shuddered.

Eventually we came across a restaurant by the waterfront. _Chantel's_. We were about to walk past it when Andi stopped me.

"Is that...?" She looked through the clear windows of the restaurant.

I looked also, following her gaze. It lead me to where Emma and Daniel were sitting at a table, talking and laughing. Of course he would take her to the most expensive restaurant there is. It looks like their date was going well. I rolled my eyes.

Andi waved, trying to catch her attention and Emma's eyes flickered up to hers. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and Andi flashed her a number two on her fingers.

I was confused but Emma apparently understood. She nodded and quickly excused herself from Daniel, pushing back her chair and hurrying to the exit.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Emma asked, rushed.

Andi gave a slight head nod to the guys behind us and then looked at me. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, but understood there was a problem.

"We just need to get away from these guys, can we have your key? We kind of got locked out." Andi says.

Emma's gaze flickered from Andi to me and she saw how shaken up I was. I tried to sober up but I could feel Damien's gaze on me.

Emma shook her head. "I'll go with you guys, Daniel won't mind."

She turned back to the restaurant where Daniel was looking out the window at us. She gave him an apologetic look and mouthed _I have to go_.

He nodded and Emma led us down the street, back to the school. I just followed them, too dazed to say anything. It wasn't until we were in the school when I realized that we were going in the opposite way of our dorm.

"Guys, this isn't our hall." I said.

Andi turned back to me. "I know, we're going to see Jax."

Both Emma and I stopped. "Why?" I asked her.

"Jamie, he needs to know about this. He's your brother." Andi insisted.

"Okay, I'm lost. What's the deal on those guys?" Emma stated.

So Andi had me fill her in on what had happened before with Damien.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "So thats why you were acting the way you were."

I could only look at her.

 _Emma_

We made our way to Jax's room and I knocked on the door. Diego opened it and saw us.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Is Jax here?" I ask him.

Diego shook his head. "No, he went for a night run. He should be back any minute though."

I looked back over at Jamie. "Can we wait here?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He stepped aside to let us in.

We piled into his room, Jamie sitting on Jax's bed, Andi sitting at the foot of it and me at the desk chair.

Jamie sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, tying it three times. A habit, I had realized, one she did when she was nervous.

"So whats this about?" Diego asked.

I looked from Jamie to Andi, wondering what I should say.

Andi piped up. "Jamie just has something to tell him."

"And you _all_ had to come?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh..." I looked around at them. "Moral support."

"Wait, didn't you have your date tonight?"

"This was a little more important." I told him.

Then the door opened and Jax came in, wearing only running shorts and sneakers.

"Hey you wouldn't believe what I..." He started to Diego then trailed off when he saw all of us sitting in the room. "Uh...hi?"

His eyes were questioning as he took us in. As for me, I had to focus on my breathing as I watched him move to take off the arm band with his phone, his muscles rippling. My heart was pounding as I took in his muscular build. _Quit it, Emma!_

He placed it down on the dresser and waited for someone to say something. "Well, is there a reason you're all here right now?"

Andi and I looked at Jamie and she only looked down at the bed. Jax looked at her with concern and then went to sit next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Jamie bit her lip, still looking down. "He was there." She whispered.

That was all she said and immediately Jax tensed. He looked at me and Andi.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" He asked.

We nodded and got up, leaving the room.

"What, me too?" We heard Diego say.

"Diego." Jax said, his voice hard.

"Alright, alright." He sighed and followed us out the door, shutting it behind him.

He walked down the hall and we assumed he was going to the lounge. Andi looked from the door to me.

"Should we wait?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Let's give them some space."

She obliged and we headed down to our room.

"Oh, and I totally saw you checking Jax out." She told me.

 **A/N: Happy New Year's Eve! Hope 2016 brings great things for all of you! Uh oh, Damien's back. What do you think he would've done if Andi weren't there? And what about Andi and Emma's little secret code? Anyone else have those with their friends in case of emergency? And Jamie talking about her family, what do you think it is about her dad she's not sharing? We get to see some more of Jax's protection over Jamie, which I personally love. Hehe, I just had to put that part in Emma's POV though, now we see what she thought of shirtless Jax *wink wink*. What do you think is going on in Jax's room right now? And at the end, with Andi? Oh, I just had to. So what'd you think? You like? Let me know in your reviews! Random Question: How are you ringing in the New Year?**

 **Trinity: Thank you so much!**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you and yes, patience grasshopper. Jemma will be here soon to relieve you XD**

 **Lillster: Hey, the date wasn't over yet. What'd you think of this chapter? And thank youu**

 **TTluv19: Ah, you know me so well. How's this for suspense and drama? I know I would've enjoyed it better if it were Jax ;), thank you though and hope you liked this chapter!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you, thank you I enjoy keeping you on your toes. But their little date was interrupted, and for the greater good.**

 **angelcreature13: I completely agree, the Jemma relationship is much better. And there was a little Emma fling, her drooling over shirtless Jax. Lord knows I'd do the same. But what'd you think of how the date went with the interruption?**

 **JemmaneverDemma: Yes, considering I am the author I am fairly sure this is a Jemma story. It'll be a little while until Jemma becomes official, but its there.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Emma_

"Come _on_ Andi!" I said to her.

She glares at me. "One second! I can't find my Converse." She gets down on her hands and knees and starts searching under her bed.

I roll my eyes and look in the mirror, checking my outfit. I'm wearing a white lace shirt with a black skater skirt. I was wearing my white Keds and I curled my hair.

After staying at home for a while, Jamie, Andi and I are going to the street fair they were having today. I figured I'd look nice for the occasion.

I turned to Jamie who was sitting on her bed on her phone. I still didn't know what happened between her and Jax last night, but whatever it was did her some good. She seemed less shaken up when she came back in our room. We figured bringing it up would just upset her, so we ignored it. But I was still worried for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was talking on the phone. "Luke, really you don't have to worry, I'm okay." She waited. "I know, I'll miss you too. See you Monday, bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. I debated asking her if she was okay, but since she had spent the majority of that call assuring Luke that she was, I decided against it.

"You look pretty." Jamie commented to me. She scrunched her eyebrows. "Except...here." She came towards me with a butterfly clip, tucking it into my hair.

She stepped back with a smile. "There."

I looked back at the mirror and gave my own smile. The clip pushed back one side of my curls, giving it a wavy look. It looked really good.

I shake my head. "You always know the right addition to an outfit Jamie."

"Oh, stop. I'm blushing." She waves her hand at me and we crack up.

Andi looks up from underneath her bed. "Could you guys be a little less distracting? I'm trying to find something!"

Jamie sighed. "I'll help."

"So we're still on for the fair right?" She called from her place under Andi's bed.

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah!"

"You guys have to come over today, we could meet at my house before the fair." Jamie replied.

I shrugged. "Sure, just text me your address."

There came a knock at the door and I touched my clip one last time before answering it.

"Hey Jamie are you ready to– _wow_." Jax looks up from his phone, tucking it in his back pocket. "You look...wow."

I blush, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "Come on in Jax." _This is the second time he's complimented me in two days!_

 _Wait, why do I care?_

 _I don't. I'm dating Daniel._

 _It was ONE date, and I don't think he's treated you like Jax has._

 _SHUT UP._

I end my internal battle with myself with a shake of my head.

He steps inside, his eyes still on me. "You look great."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

"Emma, is my brother schmoozing again?" Jamie called, getting up from Andi's bed.

I blushed further and Jax just looked at Jamie. "Is it schmoozing to let a girl know she looks nice?"

She gave him a blank look. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, guys. I really gotta go, my dad is expecting me at noon."

"I still don't have my shoes!" Andi whined.

"Oh relax." Jamie waved her hand and Andi's pair of Converse appeared in her hand. "They're right here."

"How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Locator spell."

Andi's eyes narrowed. "And you couldn't have done that an hour ago?"

Jamie gave her a sheepish smile. "I forgot?"

"Oh yeah, you just _forgot_ you had magical powers –"

I cut Andi off. "Guys! Thats enough!" They both look at me. "Andi, let's go."

She laced up her sneakers and grabbed her backpack. "Okay, I'm ready."

I waved to Jax and Jamie. "Bye guys! See you later, Jamie."

I shut the door behind us and we started towards the exit. I stepped in front and we could see the locker doors open in Iridium High.

I stepped through the portal first and then Andi followed. She looked back after we stepped through and grinned.

"Glad to see they got that fixed." Andi said, referring back to our first day here.

I smiled too and led her through the halls to the school exit.

"Is your dad picking us up?" Andi asked me.

I shook my head. "No, we're walking."

Andi groaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Andi, its not even that far."

"I know, I just don't want to walk." Andi whined.

"Oh, come on." I pulled her along the sidewalk and eventually she started on her own.

"So, about yesterday..." Andi started, glancing over at me.

I looked over at her. "You mean Jamie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean, do you think we should report this?"

I thought about it. "I would say yes, but its really not our decision to make. And its obvious she doesn't want to talk about it. If it gets worse, then we'll definitely have to sit her down and talk this through. For now, I think we should play it by ear."

"Makes sense." Andi answered, right as we headed up my front walk.

I opened the door and saw my dad sitting in the living room.

"Dad?"

He looked behind him at us and smiled. He got up and made his way towards me, engulfing me in a bear hug.

"Emma! Oh my goodness, you've grown!" He exclaimed and I giggled.

"Its only been a week, Dad." I reminded him.

"I know." He pulls away and looks at me. "I just missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

He gave me another quick hug before looking at Andi.

"Hey Andi, its good to see you again. Not still causing trouble are you?" He asked, referring to when he was her principal.

"Mr. A, I'm off your hands, which means that the trouble I cause no longer goes to you." Andi stated.

My dad laughed. "Thats what I like to hear. You girls can go on, I'll start on lunch."

"Thanks Dad, and do you mind if we go to a friends house after lunch?" I asked him.

He grinned. "You're making new friends already, huh? Sure, go ahead!"

"Thanks!" I said, and Andi and I headed up to my room.

* * *

"Thanks Dad, we'll be back in a few hours!" I called, heading out the front door.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Andi asked.

I held up my phone. "Well, this is the address Jamie texted me. Hey, its actually not far from here."

Andi sighed. "That means we're walking, doesn't it."

"You got it!" I said.

It was only a few minutes walk and right as we got to the neighborhood, we could see which house was hers.

It was the biggest one there, with a gate in front and a mailbox labeled Novoas. You could see the house through the gate and it was incredible.

We heard a buzzing sound and our heads whipped to the intercom on the gate.

"Just give me a sec, guys." Jamie's voice crackled through the speaker.

Moments later, the gate doors swung open, giving full access to the house.

"Whoa." Andi and I both breathed.

In front of the house was a circular driveway, with a huge fountain in the center. Four different cars were parked there and from around the corner you could see a garage where even more were. Also parked were two motorcycles, both black but one had _Jamie_ engraved in purple on the side in fancy script.

We started up the front steps leading to the house and the door swung open. Jamie stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face.

She held the door open for us as we walked in and my eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." Andi and I said at the same time.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, thats pretty much everyone's first impression."

Right out the front door, there was a large open space with a beautiful chandelier hanging above. To the left was a grand staircase that led to a floor with tons of rooms. To the right was the entrance to the family room. And all this on a gorgeous, shiny hardwood floor.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in!" She exclaimed, pushing us through the door.

I shook myself out of my daze and stepped into the house.

"Uh, nice house." I said coolly.

"Thanks." Jamie said with a sly smile.

Andi looked around. "Do we get a map or...?"

"Ha. Ha. You're not the first one to use that Andi. Let's get to the tour!" She started into the family room.

We followed her into the huge room, complete with two couches, a flat screen TV that took up one wall, a fireplace, a glass coffee table, and an incredible sound system. Andi nodded in approval.

"Hey quick question. You ride a _motorcycle_?" Andi asked.

Jamie grinned. "Yeah, I got it for my 16th birthday, pretty cool huh?"

Andi widened her eyes. "Very cool. So is the other one Jax's?"

She nodded with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You wanna take it out for a spin later?"

"Um, yes!" Andi exclaimed.

"Um, no!" I retorted. I turned to face Jamie. "You can't just take your brother's motorcycle whenever you want, can you?"

She waved her hand dismissively at me. "Oh relax, I used to ride it all the time while mine was getting personalized. Plus, its bigger which means it can probably hold all three of us."

"Probably?" I question.

She shrugged. "What's life without risk?" And continued guiding us through the house.

"Uh, _life_." I said to myself as I followed her.

"This is the kitchen," she said as we walked through the kitchen. "And the dining room," she swept her hand across the dining table as we walked past it. "And thats our gym..." She peeked inside. "Which is currently being used."

"You have a home gym? Awesome!" Andi raced inside.

"Andi!" Jamie called out and followed her in.

I felt awkward just standing in the middle of the hallway by myself so I stepped inside too. I immediately saw Andi on the treadmill and started laughing. My laughter died though when my eyes shifted over to the bench presses where Jax and Diego both were, both shirtless, Diego spotting as Jax bench pressed 150 pounds.

They didn't notice me at first as Jax had put down the weights and was watching Jamie try to get Andi off the treadmill, and it was an amusing sight, considering it was on at full speed.

It was only when Diego looked up from placing the weights back in the stand that he saw me.

"Oh, hey Emma." He waved.

At the sound of my name, Jax turned to face where I was was standing. My face flushed red as he smirked at me and stood. He has slung a towel over his right shoulder and came to stand right in front of me.

"Hey Emma." He said.

I pulled my gaze from his abs to his eyes, immediately getting lost in them.

I swallowed. "H-Hi."

Does he time these things? How do I always end up seeing him without a shirt?

"Jamie, you'd don't tell me they'd be coming over." Jax calls, eyes still on me.

Well, there goes that theory.

"Oh yeah...Andi and...Emma...are coming...over today..." She panted, trying to pull Andi off. "Oh, for the love of–"

She waved her hand and the treadmill stopped abruptly, cashing Andi to tumble and fall onto the floor. I watched the commotion with wide eyes but at least it took my attention off of, well, you know.

Andi whipped her head up and glared at Jamie. "What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"We haven't finished the tour yet." Jamie stated and when Andi got to her feet and continued to glare at her, she ran.

"Jamie!" Andi ran after her, out of the gym and I could her them scaling the stairs.

I turned back to the two boys with a nervous smile. "Um, I guess I better get going."

"You _could_ stay with us." Jax stepped closer to me.

I was trying to formulate a response when I heard a shrill shriek come from upstairs. "I...I better not. I should go make sure they're...okay."

With that, I turned and walked briskly out of the room, sure that if he said anything else I would've stayed. I shook my head as I headed up the stairs. Get it _together, Emma._

 **A/N: And the Novoa home is finally introduced. I would LOVE to live there, and not just because that means I would get to stay with Jax ;). But that par in the gym, guys, I just had to, I mean it was there and it was open and I couldn't just not do anything about it. Anyhow, how did you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews! Random Question: Who's watching the new show Shadowhunters on Freeform? I am, and I'm also reading the TMI series so that's that. And plus, Jace is SO HOTT.**

 **TTluv19: Yeah, I feel so bad for her too :( Lol at the room thing tho, I should've done that XD hope you liked this chapter!**

 **shadowhunter167: Same tho with Jax :), and honestly I didnt even think about what he was gonna say to Diego tbh XD hope you liked this chapter ;););)**

 **angelcreature13: The Phandi date hasn't happened just yet, thats gonna be in the next 2 chapters and yes, as I was writing that part that was exactly want I was thinking XD**

 **Lillster: Thank you! And I know I sure was ;)**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Jax**

I chuckled as Emma ran off and turned back to Diego who was watching me, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"You have _got_ to teach me how to do that. It could really help me with Maddie." Diego said, nodding in the direction Emma went off.

I grinned. "Its a gift, my friend, a gift."

He rolled his eyes at me and and went over to do some pull ups. I made my way to the treadmill, plugging in my ear buds.

About an hour later I got off the treadmill, heading over to where Diego was.

"Hey, you done?" I asked, but he was staring at his phone.

"Diego!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he finally looked up.

"What? Oh, hey." He said, then looked back down at his phone and turns it off. "Come on, let's go." He said, standing up.

"Go where?"

"The street fair. I suddenly have a craving for fried dough." He stated, heading out of the gym.

I rolled my eyes. "Maddie's going, isn't she?"

Diego grinned. "She just tweeted about it, and you're coming with me."

"Whatever." I followed him out, then stopped at the front door. "What the–"

Jamie's motorcycle was up on its kickstand in the driveway, but mine wasn't in its place next to hers. I heard the familiar roar of the engine and my eyes darted to the front gate where my bike was exiting the neighborhood.

I shook my head and groaned. "Jamie..."

* * *

"Do you see her?" Diego started looking around.

"Dude, stop. You're acting like a stalker." I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

He sighed and stood back up straight. "You're right, I guess I'll see her when I–damn."

He had pulled off his sunglasses and was staring straight ahead. I followed his gaze to see Maddie headed in our direction, her Panthers in tow.

Each one of them was wearing a different color sundress with matching heels. Sophie in yellow, Katie in blue, and Maddie in bright, shocking pink.

People moved out of the way as they made their way down the street, looking after them in awe. I raised my eyebrows, even they knew Maddie Van Pelt was not a force to be reckoned with.

She stopped in front of Diego, pushing her sunglasses up to the front of her head.

"Proxy. I didn't think you were coming." She said.

Diego blinked. "I...I...I..."

I elbowed his side.

"Ow." He gave me a pointed look and I shrugged. He turned back to Maddie. "Of course I came."

She smiled. "Perfect." She snapped her fingers and Katie rushed to take her purse from her hand. She pointed at Diego and Katie held it out to him. "I'm gonna need you to carry my purse while we go around."

Diego grabbed the purse and stood beside Maddie. She smirked at me. "Jax."

"Nice seeing you too, Maddie."

She rolled her eyes and clapped once, and they left in perfect formation.

I watched after them. "Oh, I'm fine here. Thanks for asking, though."

I turned around to discover that not all of them had left. Sophie was standing in front of me, a wide smile on her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh, hi."

"Hi, Jax!" She stepped towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Okay, thats enough." I tried to pry her arms off but she had a strong grip. "Sophie, let...go!"

I pulled her off and immediately took off into the crowded streets. I bumped into someone rushing through and turned to apologize.

"Sorry, I–" Then I saw it was my sister. "Actually, I take that back."

She only smiled. "Oh, harsh much?"

"You took my motorcycle."

"And to think, I didn't think you'd notice." She said.

" _Thats_ what you're going with?"

Andi and Emma appeared by her side.

"Jamie! I thought you said it'd be fine." Emma hissed.

"Yeah, I may have lied about that just a little." She muttered back.

"So you guys were in on this too?" I asked Emma and Andi.

"As a matter of fact, we were." Andi stated. She broke out into a grin. "And it was _awesome_! Sweet bike, by the way."

I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, so we borrowed your bike. It's not the end of the world. Its not like I wasn't going to return it." Jamie said.

I sighed. "Whatever. But it better be back at the house _without a scratch_ after the fair."

"Done. And, I'll make it up to you." A sly smile spread across her face. "Photo booth!"

"What?" I questioned, but it was too late.

Jamie had grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards a photo booth set up on one side of the street.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope." And she shoved me inside.

"I am so not doing this." I muttered, and got ready to leave from the other side when I heard her voice from outside.

"Oh, darn. Looks like this says it can only for two people. Only one of us can go in now." Jamie was saying.

"Where does it say–"

"Eenie meenie miney you!" Jamie called and someone else stumbled into the photo booth.

I turned to face a blushing Emma and I grinned. Guess I don't have that bad of a sister after all.

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "I don't know what her problem is, sorry about that."

I nodded slowly. "I should be the one apologizing, if you don't want to do this then–"

"No, its not that!" She said, and her face flushed. "I mean, I don't mind."

I smiled at her. "Then let the fun begin."

I pressed the play button and the countdown started. We positioned ourselves, both of us smiling at the camera. When the second shot came on, Emma made a silly face, me smiling at her.

Before it snapped the third photo, I reached out and tickled her and she burst into laughter, me laughing along with her.

As the picture snapped, I decided on the last pose. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into my lap. She squealed in surprise, but didn't protest, instead, wrapping her arms around my neck.

She looked down at me with a shy smile and I smiled back, right as the flash went off. We stayed like that for a moment before the curtain flew open and Jamie's head popped in.

"Alright, you two, shove over, we're coming in." She said before dragging Andi into the photo booh with her.

Emma quickly climbed out of my lap and I suddenly felt empty without her in my arms.

"I thought you said it was only made for two people." She said.

She threw her hands up, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Well, I'm just lying right and left today aren't I?"

Emma pursed her lips. "Jamie..."

"Picture time!" She interrupted and pressed play.

I sat at the edge of the photo booth next to Emma, then it was Jamie and then Andi.

"Say cheese!" Jamie called before the first picture snapped.

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Jamie announced, climbing out of the booth.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "I guess you could say that." I stole a glance at Emma who blushed.

"I never knew someone could blush as much as you do." I whispered in her ear and she looked away, although I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks before she did.

Her gaze fixed on someone and her eyebrows knitted together. "There she is, remember I told you about her?" She said to Jamie.

"Oh, yeah." Jamie said, looking at whoever they were talking about.

I followed her gaze to see Mia, the girl in our History of the Realm class.

"Should we invite her to join us?" Emma asked, always being the thoughtful one.

Andi shrugged. "Your call, she just seems strange to me."

"Andi!" Emma scolded. "Everyone deserves a chance. We should invite her to stay with us, she's new to the neighborhood."

Andi just shrugged.

We followed Emma to where Mia was standing, texting someone on her phone.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

Mia looked up to see us and tucked her phone away. "Hi."

"I'm Emma, and these are my friends, Andi, Jamie and Jax. We're partnered for the project in History of the Realm?" Mia nodded in understanding. "Did you just move here?"

"Uh, yeah. I just moved here with my aunt from Vermont." She replied.

Emma smiled. "Well, if you want, you can hang out with us while you're here." She said, gesturing to the fair.

"I would love to, but I can't. That was my aunt just now...I have to get home. Thanks, though. And it was nice meeting you all." She gave a little wave and headed off down the street.

"Hm, weird." Jamie commented.

"Yeah...weird." Emma murmured. She shook it off. "What do you say we enjoy the rest of this fair, huh?"

 **A/N: New chapter! What did you guys think? And how was your Valentine's Day? I'll tell you how mine was; lonely. Living that single life ;) So, why do you think about this whole shaboodle? I made sure to get in a little #Jemma moment for those of you going through withdrawal. And we got a little more introduction to Mia. Hmm, mysterious new girl. Next chapter will be building up to the #Phandi date for those of you who were wondering.**

 **Random Question: Does anybody here remember Dragon Tales? For some reason, I was thinking of that show today, I used to absolutely love that show. What were your favorite kids shows growing up?**

 **Also...106 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I LIVE YOU ALL!**

 **Iluvuall123: I love them both, they're both gorgeous ;)**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you! And yes, it was the fair, hope you liked it. I think so far, my favorite episode of Shadowhunters is episode 5, loved that one. And I only finished the first book, every time I keep trying to put City of Ashes on hold, they keep saying that the hold is being canceled...WHATTT. And it sucks cause I wanna know what happens next so badd.**

 **Lillster: Thank you!**

 **TTluv19(aka my 100th reviewer): Endless love for you, as you have been the one hundredth person to review this story. Bless you. *gets down on knees and bows down to you*XD Thank you so much though! :)**

 **SparksMakeFireworks: THANK YOU! And I am also very dramatic, nothing held against you for having an imagination. :)**

 **angelcreature13: Aw, don't worry, Lamie will be visiting us very soon. And as for Phandi, even sooner. Thank you so much for the compliment!**

 **SharkSaver: Thanks!**

 **OTPLuverGirl: LOVE YA TOO, THANK YOU :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I just have a few things to say before I start this chapter. If you don't want to read this, you can skip right ahead to the actual chapter, but I just need to get this out. So, I was thinking about making a Jax and Mia(Jia) fanfic and I was wondering what you would think. Don't get me wrong, I am a hardcore Jemma shipper, like I absolutely, completely 110% love them together. But when I was first reading the summary for season 3 of Every Witch Way, I kind of started shipping Jax and Mia, just because in my mind, they were both total rebels without a cause and the way I imagined it, they were so cute.**

 **Just so we're clear, even I do this, it does not mean I am any less of a Jemma shipper. I will always and forever LOVE THEM. They will always be my #1 EWW OTP. But what do you think? Should I make a Jia fic or no?**

 **Okay, thank you for reading, here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 19

 _Emma_

I flopped back onto my bed with a sigh. So. Much. Homework.

Usually I would love this, but Agamemnon is piling on so much that its driving me crazy.

My head fell on its side and I caught a glimpse of a photo. I sat up on my bed to get a better look at it and smiled. It was the photo strip from the booth this past weekend. The one with me and Jax.

I looked at the last photo again, picking up the strip. What could have possibly possessed me to do something like that? I'm dating Daniel for goodness sakes.

 _You didn't do anything wrong. You're just friends._ I remind myself.

Right. Friends. So why do I always get this funny feeling around him?

A knock at the door makes me jump. "Emma?" Daniel.

"Um...coming!" I quickly put the photo strip inside my top drawer and shut it.

I stand and open the door to reveal Daniel on the other side. "Hey."

He grinned. "Hey." When I still stood there, he motioned. "Can I...come in?"

"Oh yeah! Sure." I move to the side and he steps inside the room.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well, I haven't seen you all day. I was just wondering if you were okay." He replies.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I've been really busy, with homework and stuff..." I trail off.

"Of course. So, how's your project going?" He asks, referring to the project for Mrs. Pettifier.

I groan. "Its not. Every time I try and talk to Mia, she makes up some excuse and runs off." I sink into the bean bag chair next to my desk. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Maybe you could–" Before he can finish, the door opens and Andi walks in, followed by Philip.

"Oh, hey guys!" Andi says to us. She turns to Philip. "Thanks for walking me to my dorm."

He smiles. "No problem. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you." Andi says softly and Philip gives us a quick wave then leaves.

Andi sighs then turns to face us, pointing at Daniel. "You. Out. Now."

"What? I just got here!" Daniel protests.

"I need to talk to Emma, so leave." She motions to the door.

"Fine." He heads towards the door. "See you later Emma."

"Bye."

The door shuts and I turn to Andi. "What was that?"

"I have my date with Philip tonight and I need your advice." She rushes.

A smile slowly grows across my face. "Aw! Your first date! Andi!"

"Okay, okay thats enough. I just need to know what to do. I mean, what do I say? What if I say the wrong thing and he never speaks to me again? What am I supposed to wear? Do I go comfy casual or fancy or what? And what if–"

I cut her off. "Wow. This is the first time I have ever heard you obsess over an outfit."

"I'm just so nervous. I...I really like him." She says in a quiet voice.

I smile. "I like this Andi."

She gives me a look.

"What? Who ever knew that you could be so sensitive?" I said.

"Whatever. Just help me." She whines.

I laugh. "Absolutely."

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Boo!" A voice says behind me.

I scream and turn, only to see my boyfriend grinning back at me in the empty lounge.

I shoot him a look. "Not funny."

He wraps an arm around my waist. "It kind of was."

We were locked in a stare down for a while before I couldn't do it anymore and looked away. I turned back to him. "You're lucky you're cute."

"I do believe I am extremely lucky." He mutters before leaning down.

I let out a small laugh before pressing my lips to his. His arm snakes around to meet the other around my waist and I tangle my hands in his hair.

"Oh, God. Not in front of your brother, please." I hear Jax say and we break apart.

I look over Luke's shoulder to see my brother standing with his hand covering his eyes and I laugh.

"It's safe now." I say.

He peeks out from underneath his fingers and sighs. "Thank you."

"Dramatic much?" I tease.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'd rather not see my little sister making out with her boyfriend thank you very much."

I roll my eyes.

"Have you seen Emma?" He asks me.

"Uh, I think she's in our dorm. Let's go." I take Luke's hand and start towards my room, Jax following.

I pull out my keys and unlock the door.

"Perfect!" I hear Emma squeal.

I step inside to see Andi in a teal dress that ends just above mid thigh, paired with a pair of black wedges and her hair in a windswept bun.

I dropped my keys on the ground and rushed toward her. "You. Look. Amazing." I look at Emma. "How did you get her in a dress?"

"It was hard, but somehow I managed." Emma says.

Andi rolled her eyes. "I look ridiculous."

"No, you don't. And I'll prove it to you. Jax,what do you think?" I asked.

Jax had headed straight for the mini fridge when we came inside, so he turned to face us with a water bottle raised to his lips and started choking.

"Wow, Andi. You look..." I give him a stern look. "Different."

Andi huffs and turns to the closet.

"A good different!" Jax corrects himself. "Really, I've just never seen you in a dress before."

"And this is the last." She looks back at Emma. "Give me something new, please?"

"But you look so–" Emma cut off when she saw Andi's face. "Fine."

"Shoo, shoo." I push the boys out of the room.

"But–" I slam the door in their face, then reopen it. "This'll only take a minute." Close.

"Okay." I said, rubbing my hands together. "Let's get to work ladies!"

I raided Andi's closet, seeing T-shirts, shorts, jeans, shorts, sweat pants and more shorts. I look back at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

She just shrugs and starts taking off the heels.

I look back at the closet and nod. "Okay, I can work with this."

A few minutes later, Emma and I have an outfit laid out for her. She starts reaching towards it and I slap her hand away.

"Not yet." My eyes scan the room until they land on a belt laying on the bed. I grab it and add it o the outfit. "Perfect." I pick it up and give it to her. "Now go."

She goes into the bathroom to change and I grin. "Try not to mess up your hair, its staying like that!" I call after her.

"So, I meant to ask, I'm creating the perfect outfit for what exactly?" I ask Emma.

"Her date with Philip." She sing songs.

"No way, thats tonight?"

"Yup."

Andi emerges from the bathroom wearing her black high waisted shorts, a green tank top with a criss cross back and black high tops.

She goes over to the floor length mirror and inspects the outfit. "Its not bad."

"And just casual enough to wear on a date." I added in.

"Thanks guys." Andi says.

"Can we come back in now?" Jax asks from the other side of the door.

Emma gets up to open the door. "Sure thing."

Luke comes over to me, but Jax stays by the door to talk to Emma, her blushing at whatever he said to her. Luke follows my gaze over to the two of them.

"They're kind of cute together." He comments.

I shake my head. "Thats what I keep saying."

"Andi!" Emma suddenly calls out. She opens the door wider to reveal Philip.

Andi turns from the mirror to see Philip, walking towards the door. "Hey."

"Hey, you look really pretty." Philip says.

"Thanks." Andi looks down and blushes. My eyebrows went up. Did _Andi_ just blush?

"Um, you ready to go?" Aw, he's nervous! How cute.

"Yeah." She starts heading out the door when Emma taps her on her shoulder, holding up her key.

"Just in case." Emma said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She mouths and closes the door behind her.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" I ask.

"Movies?" Luke suggests.

Emma and I look at each other. "I call couch!" We both yell at the same time and dive for the couch.

I touch the end of it but Emma jumps on the cushions, laying herself across the whole thing and smiles up at me.

"Whatever." I take a seat in front of the couch, my back against it and Luke sits down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, move over." I hear Jax say and look up.

"I got the couch first." Emma counters.

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Its a two seater, scootch."

She let out an over exaggerated sigh, but moved over. Jax grinned and took a seat next to her. I hid my smile and turned to the TV, looking through the DVDs we have.

"What movie?" I ask.

" _Tangled_!" Emma calls out.

"No!" Luke and Jax say.

"Too bad, I want _Tangled_ too and girls get more points that boys do so–" I stick my tongue out at the guys and put the DVD in, tucking myself back into Luke's side.

" _Tangled_ it is then." He murmurs and kisses the top of my head.

 **A/N: Yello! A new chapter is up, and I hope you enjoyed it. I missed Lamie, so I just had to include them in this chapter. I knew I said this was going to be the Phandi date, but I thought there should be a buildup to the date, like how Andi was feeling before it. So the next chapter will be the actual date in Andi's POV.**

 **What were your overall thoughts on this chapter? Please share in the reviews, thank you all so much!**

 **Random Question: Anyone planning on/already saw Allegiant? I'm seeing it today and I am extremely terrified as I am a book reader so my expectations are about as low as any chance Daniel is gonna get Emma xD**

 **TTluv19: Thank you so much! There will be a lot of Phandi in the next chapter so enjoy!**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thanks!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you, and I'm sorry for drawing out the Jemma, but it needs to be done ;)**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you! I love reading your reviews, they always make me smile.**

 **Trinity264: Thank yaa**

 **Lillster: Of course its fine, as long as you take the time to review, which I thank you for. Thank you so much for the compliments!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Andi

I always thought my first date would be super awkward. Long silences, uncomfortable moments, the works. But with Philip, there was never a dull moment. He lifted the mood, kept me laughing, I never thought I could be so comfortable with a guy before.

"...So the frog says, 'Well, I've got this thing growing on my butt!'" Philip recites and bursts out laughing.

I couldn't help but smile. "That has to be one of the worst jokes I've ever heard."

"But it made you smile, didn't it?" He winked.

I let out a short laugh. "Whatever. So, where are we going? Or, did you just plan on us walking around town the entire night?"

"No, I do plan ahead, despite of what you may think of me."

"As a matter of fact, I think very highly of you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Huh." He pulled up the collar of his jacket with a smug look on his face.

"Alright, take it down a notch James Dean." I teased. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"Well, I'm here with you, so yeah." He flashed me a smile and I blushed, tucking back a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"And here we are." He stopped in front of the local pizza place and I breathed a sigh of relief. After seeing where Daniel took Emma, I was terrified that Philip would have the idea that all girls would like that. So when we ended up here, I was more than relieved.

I grinned at him. "Great! I love pizza."

"Well then." He pulled the front door open. "After you."

"Why, thank you." I said in my best British accent.

"Of course madam." Philip answered with his own British accent, ending with a bow.

I giggled as I went inside the pizza parlor. I loved that I could still joke around with Philip like always even if we were technically dating. That was what I really liked about him, I was never bored.

We made our way to an empty booth, me on one side and him on the other and picked up the menus. I looked over it, even though I already knew what I wanted.

When the waitress came over to take our order we both answered at the same time.

"One large meat lover's special."

We looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.

The waitress smiled. "Cute. I'll be right back with your pizza." And with that, she walked off.

"Meat lover's special, huh?" Philip asked, his back against the seat.

"Yeah, its my favorite. Why?"

He sat up, leaning forward on the table. "I don't know, its just that most girls would have gotten a veggie pizza, or a salad, or maybe nothing at all. You're different. But in a good way."

I gave a quick smile. "Thanks."

We talked for a while before the waitress came and set down the platter of pizza, along with two plates. "Enjoy." She said before leaving again.

I pulled a slice out of the pie and took a big bite. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the pizza came out and the smell was wafting into my nose. I looked up to see Philip looking at me, an amused look on his face.

Suddenly I felt embarrassed as to whether I had taken too big of a bite out of my pizza. But Philip just laughed.

"You got a little..." He pointed to his cheeks indicating me to do the same.

"Oh. Whoops." I said, picking up my napkin and started and wiping it off. "Did I get it?"

"Almost." He reached over and wiped the rest of it away. "Perfect." He whispered.

I smiled shyly before ducking my head and concentrating on my pizza. _Come_ _on_ _Andi, get it together_ _!_ I told myself. When I looked up again, Philip was digging into his pizza, another slice gone from the pie.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Wow. You eat faster than I do."

"Is that a challenge?" Philip questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I just got my nails done." I said in a snobby rich kid voice.

Philip threw me a look and I gave him a devilish smile.

"You bet your ass its a challenge!" I exclaimed.

"You're on." Philip grinned in turn and so, the competition began.

* * *

"I told you I would beat you!" Philip stated.

"Whatever. You got lucky." I responded.

"Sore loser much?"

I gasped with a playful smile and bumped him with my shoulder. He laughed and pulled an arm across my shoulders. I bit my lip as I leaned into him, folding into his chest as we walked along the street, away from the pizza place.

This was something I've never done before, been on a date. It was strange and new and exciting and I loved it. Especially with Philip. More likely than not, Philip's the reason why I'm enjoying this so much. He's so sweet and I really like him, which only makes this experience ten times better.

"You want some ice cream?" He asks as we pass a little ice cream shop.

I shrug. "Why not, right?"

He steers us to the right and we enter the shop. A flavor immediately catches my eye and I run over to the display.

"Cookie dough ice cream!" I exclaim, excited.

Philip comes up behind me. "Wow, you'd think you'd never seen cookie dough ice cream before." He said with a short laugh.

"Of course I've seen it, its just my favorite ice cream flavor of all time and I'm getting that." I said, pointing at it through the glass.

"Alright, alright. You want any toppings?" He asked me.

"No. Just the cookie dough goodness of heaven." I responded.

You could tell he was extremely amused. "Well, okay." He waved the ice cream person over. "Can I get two scoops of cookie dough ice cream in a large cone and two scoops of rocky road ice cream with chocolate syrup in a large cone?"

I was still watching the ice cream as the guy slid the window open on the other side and started scooping it up when Philip pulled me away from it.

"Alright, thats enough." He said, as he planted me right in front of him. "Hes getting our ice cream, and soon you'll actually be able to hold it and eat it instead of staring at it through glass."

I hit his arm. "Haha, very funny."

"I thought so." He said.

"Here you go." The person behind the counter gave us our cones and Philip paid.

"Whoa. When they say large, they're not kidding." I commented, eyeing the massive cone in my hand.

"What, you don't think you can finish it?" He asked with a competitive sparkle in his eyes.

"As if. I am not competing with ice cream, I mean, unless you want brain freeze of course. Then, be my guest."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. Come on."

We went to the park and sat on a bench, finishing our ice cream cones in silence.

"I love nights like this." Philip said, breaking the quiet.

I turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

He nodded towards the sky. "Nights where you can see all the stars and know that people on the other side of the world can see the same things you can."

I leaned back against the bench. "Yeah, that is pretty cool. Its just reminding you that, there are more places out there."

Philip sighed, putting an arm across the back of the seat. "Yeah."

Eventually, we finished our ice cream and decided to head back. As we headed down the sidewalk, I saw the same guys Jamie and I saw the other night. I couldn't walk by them and not do anything so I excused myself from Philip.

He grabbed my hand, sending a shock up my arm. "Hey, are you alright?" Concern was clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, this'll just take a minute." He looked wary as he eyed those guys. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be right here if you need me." And he let go.

I walked over to Damien and his idiotic friends. "Hey!"

He had been facing his group of friends but turned at the sound of my voice. He raised an eyebrow as he took in my height. "What?"

"What, you don't recognize me? Cause I remember you clear as day when you were stalking my friend the other day." I told him.

He only laughed. "Yeah, that cute Australian chick. So what, you got a problem?"

"Yeah, you. You think I let people, especially people like you, mess with my friends?" I demanded.

He stepped closer to me and looked down at me. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Get away from her." Said a voice behind me and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even know I was holding.

Damien looked up to see Philip standing behind me. Philip had a good six inches on Damien, and he knew it too. He just glared at him before turning back to his friends.

"Come on guys." He said and walked away, his pack following.

"What was that about?" Philip asked.

I sighed. "I'd rather not get into it. Thanks, though."

"Of course. Are you okay?" And it was then when I realized I was shaking.

Jamie was right. There was something off about him that made you feel so unsafe whenever you were near him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." But he pulled me into a hug anyways.

His arms came around me and I leaned into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. I smiled into his jacket, absolutely content with where I was in this moment.

"Thanks." I said when we pulled away. "I needed that."

He smiles at me. "Come on." And we made the rest of the way back to the school.

He walked me to my dorm and we stopped in front of the door.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him.

"Yeah, me too." He responded.

We looked at each other before I broke our gaze. "Um, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday." He gave me one last hug before leaving.

I stood outside for a while before pulling out my key and entering the room. The light was still on and so was the TV. Jamie and Luke were asleep at the foot of the couch, leaning against it, his arm around Jamie's shoulders. On the couch, Em was curled up into Jax as they were both fast asleep. I shook my head with a grin.

 _Emma's going to kill me for this,_ I thought as I took a picture of them.

I turned off the television and didn't bother to change, just took off my shoes and makeup, and turned off the light. I crawled into bed, the thoughts of my date still in my mind.

 **A/N: The Phandi date has finally happened! Aw, they're so cute. What did you guys think of their little date? What did you think about Philip taking Andi out for pizza? And then the ice cream shoo? How about when he brought her back to her dorm? Did you like it, did you not like it? I personally really liked this chapter, we get to see a side of Andi that you don't always get to see. And we got to see her stand up for Jamie! And we also see the protective side of Philip. What about the ending there, how Andi took that picture? Let me know in the reviews what you guys think, thank you so much!**

 **Random Question: I recently had to read The Outsiders for school and the we watched the movie. And might I saw that was one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. SO MANY hot guys in that movie(especially Dallas Winston, my oh my). Anyhow, have any of you read The Outsiders?**

 **TTlyv19: Thank youu :)**

 **Lost815: Thank you!**

 **angelcreature13: Of course Phandi wouldn't go to a stuffy restaurant, its Phandi! Thank you so much too!**

 **Lostbutyetfound13: Thanks!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you for your reviews! They always make me laugh XD**

 **Jemmalover: Don't worry, it's closer than you think. ;)**

 **: Here's an update, thank you!**

 **ChurroLuver69: THANK YOU SO MUCHH**

 **SharkSaver23: Thank you so much, glad you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Emma_

I see a flash of black hair and freeze, then relax as another random student walks past me. I turn a corner and then lean against the wall, taking a deep breath.

 _Calm down Emma,_ I tell myself.

I've been so paranoid, trying my best to avoid Jax ever since Saturday.

"Emma!" An accented voice called.

 _No, no, no..._ I thought.

"Hey, what's up?" Jamie appeared beside me.

"Nothing really, you?" I responded, trying not to sound too relieved.

"I was about to head out with Luke, wanna come with?" She asked me.

"Thats fine, you guys go have fun."

"Are you sure? You've been a little jumpy these past few days, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go meet up with Mia anyways for our project." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She said, as Luke appeared beside her.

"You ready to go?" He asked her, putting an arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah, come on." They waved at me before they headed out the double doors.

I sighed and started towards Mia's room. I finally got her to talk to me and settle on a day to start working on this paper. But there's something about her, not necessarily that I don't trust, just a little strange.

Someone bumped into me and I turned to face Daniel. He grinned at me and I tried to do the same.

"Hey, Emma." He said, falling into step with me.

"Um, hi." I said back.

"You wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"I actually have to start working on my paper for class, sorry. I was just headed to Mia's dorm." I said, avoiding his eyes.

He didn't seem to notice. "Oh, okay. I'll walk you there."

"You don't have to!" I rushed, and he looked at me, confused. "I mean, I can go on my own. Sorry about lunch though, maybe another time."

Daniel still had a confused look on his face but nodded. "Okay, then. See you around." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

I managed a small smile, then went down the hallway. Daniel's my boyfriend, that should've comforted me in some way. Instead, it just makes me feel more guilty.

* * *

 ** _Mia_**

I ran the brush through my hair one more time. If I have to convince Emma, nothing can be out of place. I look in the mirror at my reflection and my eyes widen.

I quickly tug off the amulet I usually wear around my neck and place it in a drawer, a safe distance away. Just in time too, because at that moment I hear a knock at the door.

"Its Emma!" Comes her voice from the outside.

"One second!" I call back.

I grab my perfume from the table and spray it all over me, disguising my scent. Once I'm satisfied, I place it back on the table and open the door.

"Hey." I say.

She smiles at me. "Hi, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I open the door wider and let her in.

"You have a single room? Thats cool." She comments.

 _I guess, its just the only way I can keep my secret,_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, you can sit down." I motion to one of the chairs and then I take a seat on my bed.

"Thanks." She takes a seat on the reclining chair. "So, have you thought about your answer at all?"

"No." I answer automatically. She looks at me quizzically. "Not no, like I haven't thought about it but no, I don't think she would have accepted these other...creatures, I guess."

She nods. "Same here."

"I would know firsthand." I mutter quietly.

"What was that?" Emma looks up from her notebook.

"Oh, nothing." I said, hoping she doesn't look into it.

She doesn't. She just shrugs and goes back to writing stuff down in her book.

"Okay, so yesterday in class we learned that Clara Von Bell didn't like things that weren't normal to her when she was younger. She didn't want anything to do with anything that wasn't status quo. We could use that as evidence." Emma said.

I nodded, then pulled out a notebook. I guess I should be writing this stuff down too.

We worked for a little over an hour, bouncing ideas off each other and starting rough drafts. Emma really wasn't that bad.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. We did pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we did." She looked down at the full pages on her paper. "When is this due again?"

"Next week, we still have time. And I'm sure we'll learn more to use over the next few days." I told her, getting up and stretching.

"Whoa, thats cool. What is it?" She asked, staring at my arm.

I looked up at my arm in the air and realized my mark was showing. I had forgotten to cover it up. I quickly pulled my arm down.

"Its nothing. Um, temporary tattoo." I said, that being the first thing that came to my mind.

Emma raised her eyebrows, clearly not expecting my reaction. "Okay then."

I exhaled. "Um, maybe you should go. I have some work to catch up on."

"Oh, sure." She packed everything back in her bag. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Bye."

She gave me a little wave on her way out. The door closed and I collapsed onto my bed. _I have got to be more careful,_ I thought.

* * *

Andi

"Hey, no fair!" Philip complained as I blasted the last zombie and won the game.

"I told you, I'm the master at Zombie Apocalypse 5." I said smugly.

"Whatever, I bet you were cheating." He eyes me suspiciously.

We were in my dorm room, sitting on the couch playing Zombie Apocalypse 5, multiple bowls of popcorn surrounding us. My mouth dropped open at his accusation.

"I do not cheat!" I threw a handful of popcorn at him.

He laughed and picked up a piece of popcorn that landed on his shirt, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm, its always better when its given to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a child."

"Hey, you decided to date me." He plucked off another popcorn from his shirt. "Now you gotta live with it."

I gave him a shy smile, then looked back at the screen. I'm dating Philip. The phrase still sounds unfamiliar...but nice. Philip and I have been together a lot this past week and its really easy to get used to him. We went on another date after classes on Tuesday to laser tag and it was so much fun. I couldn't believe I ever doubted that Philip wouldn't take me out on fun dates.

But was he my boyfriend? I mean, what classified you as boyfriend and girlfriend? Did you have to go on a certain amount of dates first, or does it just happen along the way? Or do you have to kiss first? Well then, that would be out of the picture. Philip and I haven't kissed yet.

But I don't even know if I want to. I mean, obviously I want to, I've just never done it before. I mentally shook my head. I sound like Emma for goodness sakes! I'm Andi, I've never worried about stuff like this.

But then again... I sneak a look at Philip. I've never been around someone who causes butterflies to appear in my stomach. Or a guy who understands me and how I'm not like most girls. Philip is different. _I'm_ different.

"–one, go!" I hear Philip call out.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to face him. "What?"

He just laughs and I see him using his controller. I gasp and look at the TV screen, where a new game has restarted.

"Philip!" I yell and hurriedly grab my controller to play.

"You snooze, you lose." Is all he says, a big grin on his face.

I realize that even as the great player that I am, I'd never be able to catch up to him and win. So, when his focus is completely on the screen and he's holding his controller not-so-tightly, I grab it and chuck it across the room.

"What the hell?" Philip exclaims when he realizes his hands are empty.

I smile and continue playing the game, knowing that will buy me some time. "Maybe it was a draft."

"Yeah, maybe." He says sarcastically.

I ignore him as I keep going, seeing my points get higher and higher until...

"Agh!" I call out as my controller falls from my grip and I'm tossed on the bed.

I pick my head up and glare at Philip, who is doubled over laughing. "What was that for?"

"My controller. And besides, you're really light, it wasn't that hard." He said between laughter.

I silently cursed my height as I got off the bed, grabbing a pillow. I realized this was Jamie's bed and silently apologized to her.

"Okay, so now we're ev–" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I had threw a pillow at him, square in the face.

He removed it from his face and I smile triumphantly. "I may be small, but I am pretty strong."

A wicked grin passed on his face. "Oh, its on." He crossed the room grabbed a pillow off the nearest bed, which happened to be Emma's, and started walking towards me.

I squealed and went to grab mine, but I wasn't quick enough. Philip's pillow hit my back and I started laughing, picking it up from where it fell on the floor and jumping on top of Jamie's bed.

Philip stood atop Emma's, also armed. "And...now!" He announced and it started.

We started picking up the pillows that were on the bed and throwing them at each other, some hitting us, some just falling to the ground. We were laughing hysterically as we threw them, slowly running out of energy.

The door opened and Emma walked in. Her eyes widened as she slowly took in the scene before her. " _What_ is happening here?"

Philip and I froze and a pillow that I had thrown seconds before dropped to the ground. Emma looked around the room, her eyes landing on her side. "My bed!"

Philip slowly stepped down from it and I got down from Jamie's. That was when I really looked around. Pillows and popcorn littered the floor, Emma and Jamie's beds a mess. In fact, the only clean part of the room, was my bed. "Whoops?"

"Yeah, _whoops_." Emma says. She puts a hand on her forehead. "I'm gonna go to the lounge, and when I come back, this room better look like how I left it this morning."

I nodded. "Got it."

She sighed and walked out.

"Is everything okay with her?" Philip asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know. She's been acting really weird lately. I mean, Emma would usually have screamed if she saw a mess like this."

"Huh." He says.

"Do you mind if I–?" I start, but Philip waves it off.

"Go ahead. I'll start in here." He gave me a warm smile, then stepped forward and kissed my forehead, spreading warmth through me. "Go." He whispers.

"Thank you." I say back quietly.

"No problem." With that, he turns back to the mess we made and groans. "Oh, boy."

I giggle. "I'll be back as soon as I can to help."

I open the door and walk out to the lounge. I look around at the couches set up in there but don't see Emma. I see Daniel working at the counter and head towards him. "Hey Daniel have you seen–ah!" Someone grabs my arm and pulls me into a hallway.

"Okay, ow." I mutter, pulling my arm from their grip.

"Andi, its me." A voice hisses.

"Emma?" I look up. She nods. "What are you doing back here?"

She bites her lip. "Avoiding Daniel."

"Really? Why?" I tried to keep any form of joy out of my voice.

Like Jamie, I wasn't thrilled when Emma started dating Emma. But not for the same reasons. Emma was the Chosen One. She needed someone that would always be there for her, even if I couldn't, to help with magic and protect her. Daniel was a guardian, and one, she already had an amazing guardian right here(thats me). And two, everything about this kid screamed wimp. How on earth was he supposed to protect her from anything?

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said.

I nodded. "Of course."

She takes a deep breath and starts talking really fast. "The night of your date we all fell asleep so technically Luke and Jax spent the night there and in the morning when they were leaving I almost kissed Jax I didn't but I wanted to and now I'm feeling really guilty about dating Daniel but I don't know if I should break up with him so I'm avoiding him cause he still doesn't know and I'm also avoiding Jax because I don't know what will happen if I see him again and please help me!"

 _Wow._

"Okay, Emma. Breathe." I tell her.

She nods, inhaling and exhaling. When she's caught her breath she slumps down against the wall. "What do I do?"

"Well Emma, the first thing you have to do is break up with Daniel. It's isn't fair to him to be dating him while you feel this way about someone else." I tell her.

"I know but..." She sighs. "I want to break up with Daniel so I can date Jax, thats true. But, after all the hell that I've put Jax through, who knows if he'll still want to date me?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. Of course Jax still likes you. You may be a pain," Emma gives me a look. "but you're worth it to him."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now come on, let's go back to our room and watch Philip clean." I say cheerfully.

She gets up. "Oh yeah, how's that going by the way?"

"Well I think Philip's doing fine on his own but–"

"Not the cleaning!" Emma says on our way back. "You two."

"Oh." A blush creeps across my face. "Its good. Really good, actually."

"Ooo, Andi!" She teases.

"Shut up." I mutter as we go inside our room.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but its here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We are finally looking into Mia more, what do you guys think of her? I don't know yet if I'm going to make her "evil" or not yet, what do you think? We do get to see Phandi in their natural element. Aw, they're so cute.**

 **What did you think of them together? And Andi's thoughts on dating and her relationship with Philip? And Emma's reaction the mess? How about that confession? Did anybody think that would happen? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Random Question: Anybody else currently obssesed with Hamilton? I am absolutely in love with the soundtrack and I really want to see it but I don't have the money! And if you people don't know what Hamilton is, it's a musical, currently only playing in NYC about Alexander Hamilton's life. If you haven't already, go on YouTube and look up the soundtrack cause its amazing.**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! And Damien will be taken care of, he actually plays a very important role in this story.**

 **Jemmalover: Thank you so much, here's an update!**

 **TTluv19: Thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Emma_

"Just, tell him the truth." I said to myself, raising my hand to knock on the door, and then bringing it back own.

It was just five days ago when I told Andi my problem and now, I'm trying to fix this. Keyword, _trying_. I've been chickening out all week, but its done. And now, for the second part.

I sighed. "Come on, Emma. Pull it together. Oh, God, I'm talking to myself. I'm crazy! This whole thing is crazy! What was I thinking? I can't do this! Ugh, and I'm still talking to myself!"

This had been going on for about ten minutes now, as I stood outside Jax's door. I was still debating whether I should talk to him or not, and right here may not have been the best choice to have this conversation with myself.

I rolled my eyes. The fact that I'm even _having_ a conversation with myself should set off some red flags.

I took a deep breath. _Okay, just do it. Lift your hand and knock on the door,_ my head said.

 _Almost there, nothing to be afraid of. Besides complete and total rejection of course, but-_

"Ugh, shut up!" I said to myself and right at that moment, the door opened and Jax stepped out, dressed in gym shorts and sneakers, obviously heading out for a run. He looked up in surprise when he saw me standing there and by what I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not you. Me." I let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, not that I was talking to myself. Cause I wasn't. Who talks to themselves, right? Its like, crazy!"

"Um..." He looks at me strangely.

"You probably think I'm crazy right now. But I'm not!" I let my mind go off track. "I'm just spewing cause, you know, I was getting distracted by–" I stop myself before I say something stupid like, _your abs_. "–those...lights." I look up, laughing awkwardly. "They're so bright and...and...and..." I look back at Jax and notice he's now leaning against the door frame, an amused look on his face.

 _I really should've done this earlier, I'm way too tired for this,_ I thought.

I let out a sigh. "Look, could you just put a shirt on?"

He laughs. "Yeah, okay." He nods towards his room. "Come on in." He heads back inside and I follow.

Diego is sitting on one of the chairs, watching TV when he hears us come in. "Okay, exactly how fast can you run?" He asks, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Not that fast, trust me." Jax tells him, pulling a T-shirt over his head.

Diego turned his head and saw me. "Oh, hi." He looked back at Jax, giving him a look I can't quite describe. "I'll just, go grab a smoothie or something."

"Hey, get me one too." Jax said to him as he left.

"Nope!" Diego called and the door shut.

Jax shook his head with a smile on his face and sat down on his bed. He looked up at me. "So, what's up?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Well, you obviously came here for a reason. Although I really don't know why; you've been avoiding me for almost two weeks."

I bit my lip. "Was I? Huh, I didn't really notice."

He shook his head. "Don't do that. Come on, Em, what's wrong?'

I could only look at him. Next thing I know, this was coming out of my mouth, "I broke up with Daniel yesterday."

Let me just say, that was not how it was supposed to go. Trust me, I had spent enough time talking to myself about this to know how it was going to play out. Well, in my head at least. Actually seeing Jax, that whole plan went right out the window.

He immediately straightened up. "Oh!" Was all he said, but he said it with a big smile on his face. "I mean–" He clears his throat. "Oh. Interesting."

I bit back a smile of my own as I continued, every pre-planned word flying out of my head. Everything I was was saying, I was saying from the heart. I told him everything, from the moment I fist met him, to Daniel asking me out, to the fair, _everything_.

And I realized I probably sounded absolutely ridiculous but I didn't care. I had nothing left to lose anyways. I had already blew my chances as soon as I said yes to Daniel, I really didn't expect much.

"–so I came here tonight which was pretty stupid of me to do, but Andi said for me to do it anyways, although it was probably not the best idea to listen to her on the first place, but anyways–" I continued until he cut me off.

"Emma!" I looked up at him. "You have to calm down, you look like you're going to explode."

I could feel my face warming up even more than it already was. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Its fine, its cute how easily you blush."

And, of course my cheeks grew redder.

"Anyway, in response to what I _think_ was a question of some sort...of course I want to be with you, Em. I always have." His eyes softened.

My heart stated beating quicker, I was almost sure he could hear it. "Are you sure? Cause I know I put you through a lot and you were probably really mad at me and–" I was stopped once again.

But not with words. No, this time? He stopped me with a kiss.

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Oh God, I'm so full I might die." I said.

Luke chuckled. "Well, hopefully you won't."

"Why did you order so much food? Why?" I whined to him as we continued down the street.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well I certainly didn't expect you to eat it all. I was hoping on saving some of that food for another time. Thanks a lot, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up. For future reference, you can't put food in front of me and not expect me to eat it."

He saluted. "Got it."

I giggled. "You are such a dork."

"I believe the word you're looking for is _adorkable_."

I put my face in my hands, groaning. "You did not actually say that."

A bug smile planted itself on his face. "You bet your bunnies I did."

"Stop, stop! I can feel the dorkiness rubbing off on me." I exclaimed.

"I'm sure you can." We stopped in front of a pretzel shop. "Well, this is me. Going off to work. Any words of encouragement?" He turned to me.

"Hmm..." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I got it! Don't get fired." I patted his chest.

"Good to know I can always come to you for advice." He says back with sarcasm.

I ignore it. "I know, right?"

He shook his head. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the school."

I shook mine in return. "You're already here, you'd just waste time going back. I can get there myself."

"Jamie..." He says.

"Luke..." I mock him, then give him a smile. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

"Okay..." He still sounded hesitant and I knew he was thinking about Damien. "Just be careful, and text me when you're in your room."

I nodded. "I will." Then I pressed my lips to his for a brief moment.

I went to pull away when Luke gripped my waist and held me closer. "Not so fast." He muttered against my lips.

I let out a small laugh and twined my arms around his neck as he smiled, deepening the kiss. My hand found its way up his hair and he moved us so my back was against the wall of the shop and he was in front of me. We kissed for a while before I pulled away.

"You need to get to work and Jax is probably going to want to check up on me." I said to him.

He sighed. "Alright." He gave me one last light kiss and then watched me go down the street. It was only when I turned the corner the school was on that he actually went inside.

I smiled, my heart swelling. He was so protective and sweet, I loved it.

I pushed open the door to the school and started walking towards my dorm room. I slowed down once I saw who was in my hall. _Not again..._

I tried to slowly go back but at that moment he turned around and saw me, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"There you are." Damien said.

* * *

 **Jax**

I circled my arms around her waist and her hands rested on my arms. I smiled as I kissed her, as I had been waiting to do so for so long. And now that it was finally happening, I almost couldn't believe it.

It ended too quickly though. Emma pulled away slowly, a shy smile on her face.

She's so beautiful. And what's even more amazing is that she really doesn't know it. She's not like those girls who call themselves not pretty or ugly when they're fishing for compliments. She's just...different.

She looked up at me. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."*

I laughed, looking into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Bright and shining, with amazement and wonder for the world. "So, Em. Are you sure now?"

She nodded meekly.

Her phone rang just then, and she hesitated to pick it up, casting a glance at me. I gave her a small nod and she answered.

"Andi?" She said, then rolled her eyes. "What do you need?"

"I'm kind of busy right now." She said after a pause and I grinned.

"Andi–" She sighed. "Whatever, I'll be there."

She hung up and turned back to me. "Apparently, Philip left and now Andi's lonely so she wants me to come back to our dorm. She said if I didn't, she'd burn the place down in boredom."

I raised my eyebrows. "She's...something alright."

"No kidding." Emma added.

"What about Jamie?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Andi said she wasn't answering her phone. She's most likely still out with Luke." She shrugged. "But I should go, I did promise Andi."

I let out a dramatic sigh, then gave her a playful grin. "Alright, well I'll walk you back."

She smiled. "Thanks."

We walked out of my room, and headed to hers. I figured, why not?

"So, Em, would you like to go out Saturday night?" I asked her as we made our way down the hall.

"I would love to." My grin widened.

"But...nothing too fancy." She said quickly.

"Aw, and here I was hoping to take you on a helicopter flight around the city."

Her eyes widened and I chuckled. "I was kidding..."

My voice trailed off as I saw the scene before me. "Oh, hell no." I said under my breath.

"You again? What the hell is your problem?" I said to Damien. "Let go of my sister."

He had both her wrists in one hand, and when he heard my voice, he turned around, not saying anything.

"Let go of my sister. I'm not going to say it again."

"Go ahead, cast a spell on me. Everyone knows you're nothing without–" He didn't get to finish his sentence as my fist connected with his face.

He staggered backwards, letting go of Jamie and I walked over to her. I saw the bruise on her cheek and my anger bubbled over. "Go back to your room. Now." I said.

"Jax..." She buried her face in my shoulder, and I could tell she was crying. It broke me that another person had done this to her.

"I know." I kissed her forehead. "Its going to be okay. Go with Emma, okay? I'll take care of him."

She nodded and I gave her one last hug before letting her go off to Emma. Then I turned around, ready to face Damien. He wiped his sleeve across his face, it came away red. His nose was bleeding.

I wasn't satisfied.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I punched him again, this time in the jaw. "You bastard!" He exclaimed, holding his mouth and wincing.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "You come near my sister again and I _swear_ next time, you won't be able to walk away."

I let him go and walked to Jamie's dorm, not looking back.

 **A/N: *If you can tell me what show this is from, you become my new favorite person.**

 **Quick update this time! This will happen when I am feeling inspired to write and the words just seem to flow, like they did with this chapter. Also, it does help that school is ending.**

 **Wow, so a lot went on in this chapter. First of all, Jemma finally kissed! I know how long you guys have been waiting for this and how long they have been waiting to this. So I gave it to you. But, of course, we can't just have a happy moment. I needed something in there.**

 **So in the end, we do have another situation with Jamie. But, (YAY!), big brother Jax is there to save the day, as always. Did you expect Jax to beat him up? I, personally, loved it. I always imagined Jax to be the protective big brother type, so this scene made me happy. Especially in a sense where he was happy with Emma, right after their first kiss. And he was willing to leave that in a second for his little sister.**

 **This conflict will be resolved, don't worry. But did anyone catch on that something like this had happened before? Jax did say, and I quote, " It broke me that another person had done this to her." Interesting...that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Also, there will not be anymore updates for the month of June. I have regents and finals that I have to review for and I'm going on vacation the first week of July, so I will not be writing much.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, thank you!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you! And I hope this helped your Jemma deprived heart at least a little.**

 **Lost815: Thanks so much!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! Hope you liked how this played out!**


	23. A Quick Note

Just a quick note to everyone:

The next few chapters will be dealing with abuse. So if that makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway or you don't like reading about that, I suggest you stop reading now. It will be a recurring topic in this story because it is something Jamie continually struggles with.

Thank you,

Orlane


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 ***trigger warning**

Andi

"Emma, finally!" I exclaimed when I saw Emma walk in, followed by someone else. "Oh, and Jamie! The whole gang's he–whoa."

Jamie had come fully into the room and her right side was exposed to me. There was a huge bruise on her right cheek.

"Oh my God, Jamie what happened?" I scrambled off my bed to join them.

She just shook her head, her eyes shining, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Do you want me to call Luke?" I asked her and she nodded. It was like she couldn't speak.

Emma nodded also. "You call Luke and tell him what's going on, I'll get her cleaned up."

Emma brought her first aid kid into the bathroom and Jamie followed, while I took her phone out and called Luke.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Jamie?"

"No, um, actually it's Andi."

"What? Why are you calling from Jamie's phone? What's the matter?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

There was a knock at the door and I went to open it to see Jax on the other side.

"Hang on." I said to Luke.

"Andi, I swear–" I pulled the phone away from my ear, focusing on Jax. I could only imagine he was here for Jamie.

"Bathroom." I told him and he nodded at me, entering the room and making his way over to where Emma and Jamie were.

I went back to the phone. "I'm not sure what happened exactly, but something is definitely wrong. When she came in there was a bruise on her cheek and she was crying."

"What?" He practically shrieked. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Then, without giving me a chance to respond, he hung up.

"Okay then." I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up also.

I hesitated before knocking on the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. I pushed it open a little more and looked inside. Emma was sitting on the toilet seat, closing up her first aid kit. Jax was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, a pissed off look on his face.

"Jamie?" She was currently splashing cold water on her face, probably to wash off the tears.

She turned to me after shutting off the faucet and grabbed a towel. She managed a weak smile before she started wiping her face dry, wincing when she dabbed at the bruise.

"Jamie–" I said again and then got cut short at a knock at the door.

Emma looked at me and then Jax, who nodded to her. She motioned for us to go out, leaving Jamie and Jax in the bathroom.

"What–"

"Happened?" Emma finished for me. "I think I should let Jamie explain that."

Fair enough. I nodded and then reached for the door. I barely had it open before Luke came barreling in, pushing it open all the way, out of breath. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom with Jax. And I suggest to wait for her to come out." I told him when he started making his way over to the bathroom door.

He frowned, then ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. "Alright, then." He gave in, taking a seat on the couch.

The three of us waited in the room for a while, hearing the hushed whispers of the brother and sister only a few feet from us. Eventually they emerged from the bathroom, Jamie holding an icepack to her face, nodding at whatever Jax was telling her.

Luke's head perked up when he saw her and his arms outstretched to give her a hug and Jamie visibly flinched and backed away, then immediately looked sorry and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She started and closed her eyes. She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Its happening again." She whispered.

Jax wrapped an arm across her shoulders. "Just relax."

I shared a look with Emma. _What is going on?_

* * *

 **Jax**

"Can you hang on a second?" I asked the others and without waiting for answer, led Jamie back into the bathroom.

She sat down on the closed toilet seat and I crouched down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head. "I keep seeing _him_ everywhere."

"Take a deep breath okay? I'll be right back." I quickly exited the bathroom and went over to Jamie's side of the room.

I opened one of the drawers at her bedside table and started going through it. Emma looked up from her phone and came over to me.

"Is she okay?" She asked gently.

I sighed. "She will be. But she probably isn't really gonna be herself for a while."

Emma nodded, not asking any further questions. I guess she knew it was kind of a closed off situation.

I didn't find what I was looking for in the first one so i shut it and pulled out the one beneath it. I continued rifling through Jamie's drawer until I found the small pill bottle. She hasn't had to take these for years but I knew that she should keep it, just in case. And I was right.

I took the container back with me to the bathroom, along with a bottle of water.

"Here." I handed Jamie one of the pills and the water.

She took them and wordlessly swallowed the pill. She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I thought you got rid of these." She said.

"Jam, I never knew when this would happen again. I wanted to be sure. And besides, you had them in your drawer, you knew." I reminded her.

"Yeah but, I didn't think you did."

"I was hoping you'd listen to me and not get rid of them. And as I suspected, you did."

She rolled her eyes.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

Jamie nodded. "I hate how this anxiety controls me." She said quietly.

"Its not your fault. Remember that."

She looked up at me and I pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, its okay." I murmured. She pulled back a little and I gave her a small smile. "I love you."

She mustered up a weak smile. "I love you too. Thanks for being here."

"Always." I assured her. "You ready to go back out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

"Your know you don't have to tell them." Jax reminded me quietly. "If you need time–"

"Jax, its okay. I was going to have to tell them at some point." I said to him and opened the door.

Luke stood as soon as I came out, hurt evident in his eyes from when I pulled away from him earlier. Andi and Emma looked up from their conversation to see me. The room was deadly quiet.

I swallowed. "I know how I've been acting may seem strange but–"

Emma frowned, standing up. "Strange? Jamie, you have a right to be like this... he _hit_ you." She said the last part quietly.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me be there for you." Luke said, standing also.

"It's not that I don't want you to, it's just hard. It goes deeper than that." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

Jax squeezed my shoulder, reassuring me that he was still there. I opened my eyes, giving him a grateful look before turning back to my friends and boyfriend.

"When I was four," I started. "My mom died. She got in a car accident and died on impact."

There was a collective gasp and I quickly shook my head, knowing that if I stopped now, I wouldn't be able to continue.

"Jake was never the same after she died." I was about to go on when I saw Andi tentatively raise her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who's Jake?" She asked.

"Our dad." Jax said in a harsh voice. I had never been able to call him my father again after what he did.

Ignoring that, I went on. "He locked himself in his office for weeks after it happened. And when he finally did come out, it wasn't with good results.I hadn't started preschool yet, so while Jax was at school, I was home all day. And the only way he could get his anger over our mom out was on me.

It started with yelling. He would yell at me to do something and if I didn't do it in the next five seconds it was followed up with an empty threat. He never did anything, just said that he would. I had grown pretty accustomed to it and ignored it, hoping the phase would pass away. And then one day I forgot to close the door after coming inside from the backyard, and he completely lashed out on me.

It was like he had become a completely different person. He slapped me across the face and I was so shocked I had no idea what to do. It wasn't until he slapped me again that I knew enough to go upstairs. I couldn't even cry, I didn't fully comprehend what had just happened.

I thought it was over. I figured it was just a blow up and he would be fine the next day. He wasn't. And it just got worse. Everyday for that year, while Jax was at school, Jake would literally beat the crap out of me until he was satisfied. And I never told Jax. I knew that he looked up to him, and if I told him what he'd been doing, it would just make him angry."

Jax's grip on me tightened.

"I started going to Pre-K in the next few months and I figured it was a way to get away from him. But in a way it was worse. People at school saw the bruises and scars and wondered what had happened. And I lied. I thought if they knew the truth, that he would be taken away from me. I thought they didn't know what he'd been through, that if he did that they'd undertsand, even if I didn't fully understand myself. And I thought it was over anyways, Jax was home the same time I was and we were all together.

But even with both of us home, Jake still found a way. If Jax was upstairs, he'd bring me downstairs, and vice versa. This continued on until I was nine, and I knew what he was doing was wrong. Yet I still hadn't told anybody.

Around that time, Jax was ten and just getting his powers. One day he walked in on Jake hitting me once in his office, one of the worst of the beatings and he was livid." I stole a glance at Jax now, he gave me an encouraging smile. I remember that day so clearly. Jax had pretty much saved my life.

"He started screaming at Jake to stop, and...and Jake slapped him. That was the first and last time he had laid his hands on him. Jax's powers were still out of control, and all the anger he had formed into that. It struck him and knocked him out, giving Jax enough took to get me out of there, locking us in my room upstairs.

I was nearly unconscious at that point and Jax took care of me. He was ten years old, only just learning to use magic and he tried his best to help my wounds with what magic he did have. He even contacted the Magic Realm, which I didn't even know he knew how to do." He kissed the top of my head and held me closer.

"Jake was taken out of the house and our aunt moved in with us until Jax turned 16, technically when a teenager can be considered an adult in the Realm. Anyway, I started attending therapy after that day and it was hard for me to really make any guy friends at school, I was always so scared that they would turn out to be just like him. Jax was really the only guy I could stand to be around. I had to change teachers in second grade when I had an anxiety attack on the first day of school cause my teacher was was a man.

So, after four years of therapy, I swore to myself that I would never let a guy have that kind of control over me again. So afraid to even look at other people, afraid to take one step out of line, knowing what the consequences would be.

But, what happened today just reminded me of all that. I know it might not make sense to you guys but Damien hitting me reverts me right back–"

"Damien?" Luke interrupted. "Damien did this?" His hands were clenched into fists.

"Luke." Jax said. "I took care of him, trust me."

Luke released his fists but his jaw was still clenched.

"Luke." I spoke up. "Its okay."

His hand came up and I winced, than immediately pushed the thought away. _He is not that monster, he's your boyfriend, Jamie._

The voice in my head overpowered and I walked into Luke's arms. His embrace was familiar to me and I pressed my face into his chest as his arms came around me. Yet I couldn't shake the voice in my head saying, _He's going to turn out just like him. Just you wait._

"You're gonna be okay." He muttered. "You're gonna be okay."

He pulled away a little and leaned in to kiss me but I moved away, the anxiety building up in my chest.

"I can't right now, I'm sorry." I said to him, avoiding his eyes.

Luke just nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you." He whispered.

I knew he was talking about Jake and I looked up at him. "You can't change it, but thank you for staying." I whispered back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned to face Andi. "This is sweet and all, but don't we get a turn?" She asked, motioning to her and Emma.

I smiled wearily and broke away from Luke, forming a group hug with my best friends.

"Thanks for telling us." Emma said to me when we all pulled out. "You know you can tell us anything." Andi nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys mind if I sleep in Jax's room tonight? I'd just feel a little better if I stayed with him." I told them.

"Of course!" Andi answered. "We totally understand."

I gave them a warm smile before heading over to my brother. He already had me in a hug before I could say anything.

"You're staying in my room tonight?" He questioned.

I nodded against his chest. "Alright, come on." He said.

"Bye guys." I said to Emma and Andi as we walked to the door.

Jax and Emma were talking by the door before we left and I rolled my eyes. _Why don't the two of them just date already? They both like each other, and its totally obvious._

Then at that moment, Jax leaned in and kissed Emma, quickly whispering something in her ear. My jaw dropped.

What. The. Hell.

 **A/N: Well! That was quite a lot to take in, huh? So Jamie finally revealed her story, what do you think will happen with her? And her relationship with Luke? I guess we'll have to see how that unfolds. Did you like how Jax took care of the situation? And then at the end, when she found out about Emma and Jax, what do you think was her reaction?**

 **Thank you for all your support for my story, your kind words mean everything to me. Don't forget to leave a review** **if you like it! I'll try to update soon.**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! But it looks like as of now #Lamie is in a little trouble... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Churroluver69: THANK YOU! :)**

 **TTluv19: Thank you so much! Yeah, Damien's done his part in getting Jamie to open up so hopefully we won't see much of him anymore. And good luck with your exams ;)**

 **Guest(**): I don't usually respond to the "Guest" reviews but yours was absolutely so sweet I couldn't overlook it. Thank you so much for those words, you have no idea how much it means to me. I love writing an to hear someon say that about my writing feels so amazing, thank you so much and i hope that you liked this chapter. Next time you leave a review, please please leave a name so I can thank you properly.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _Emma_

"Andi, wake up." I shook Andi awake and then went back over to my side to put on my Keds.

Her head lifted and she started rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's nine." I said to her, plugging in my curling iron. "If you want to grab breakfast before your first class, I suggest you get up now."

She yawned. "How can you get up so early after being up so late?"

I just shrugged. Andi and I had stayed up past midnight discussing the events of last night and what Jamie told us. Probably not the smartest idea considering we had to go to class today but, we were really worried about her. I was still trying to grasp the idea someone could do that to their own kid. The thought now made goosebumps appear on my arms.

There was a knock at the door and I looked to Andi.

"Can you get that?" I said, motioning to my hair.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. "What? I can't hear you." She shut the door. "Can you get the door?" She called from the other side.

I groaned and reluctantly put down my curling iron to answer the door. I pulled it open to see Jax on the other side.

I smiled. "Good morning, what are you doing here?"

"Figured I could walk you to class."

"Thanks, where's Jamie?" I asked, tentatively.

"Oh, she stayed in my room. I didn't think it was the best idea for her to attend classes today." He said.

"Understandable." I replied and his gaze flicked to my hair.

He tried to hide a smile. "Nice hairdo."

My hand immediately flew to the side of my head and I remembered I had only curled one part of it. I glared at him but let him in anyway. I walked back over to where my curling iron was lying.

I picked it up and restarted curling my hair, Jax watching, leaning against the wall. I let go of the curl and turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He didn't say anything, he only pushed himself off the wall made his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me in. I froze, my curling iron in mid air where I was raising it to a lock of hair.

"Nope, just enjoying the view." He said quietly, sending shivers down my spine.

I leaned back into him, relaxing, careful to keep the the iron away from the both of us.

"Where's Andi?" He whispered.

"In the bathroom, getting ready." I answered and I saw a wicked grin spread across his face in the mirror. I turned out of his arms and faced him. "Oh no, get your mind out of the gutter, I have to finish my hair!"

"You can do that later." Jax muttered, stepping towards me.

I took a step back and held out the curling iron in front of me with a playful smile. "I will use this."

He smirked. "It can't burn what's already hot."

I burst out laughing. "You did not just say that."

He shrugged. "I did, and I meant it." During my fit of laughter, he grabbed the curling iron from my hand, somehow twirling it in his fingers without burning himself.

I stared. "What the heck?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I think you'll come to learn I am quite talented. Now turn around."

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, cautiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Just turn around, Em."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." I said, turning so my back is facing him. "There's also a mirror right there, so I can tell if you're doing something bad."

"Got it." He said, and then I felt a slight tug on my hair and looked up at the mirror, a smile spreading on my face. Jax was curling my hair for me.

I stood there as he went through the other half of my hair with the iron, a smile on my face the whole time. A few minutes later, I saw him turn it off and set it down.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks." I told him, putting it away. "One question, how did you–?"

He cut me off. "I used to do it for Jamie all the time when she was younger. She's always had long ass hair that she wanted curly, so I did it for her. She was always afraid she'd burn herself."

"That's sweet." I walked up to him and placed my arms around his neck. "And thank you for sharing your talents with me."

"Anytime." Jax responded, his arms coming around my waist.

I leaned my head up and he grinned, pressing his lips against mine. I melted into him as his mouth moved against mine. I hesitantly reached a hand up to his head, tangling my hand in his hair. He groaned and pulled away, shaking his head.

I dropped my hand and took a step back. "Is there a problem?" Was I really that bad of a kisser? I had only dated Daniel before and he hadn't ever kissed me, so experience really wasn't on my side.

"No, its just–" He sighed. "I did come here to tell you something but, I keep getting distracted." He said the last part with a small smile my way.

I blushed and rolled my eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He tilted my chin up, making me look in his eyes. "By things like that." He whispered.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Okay, that's enough..." I glanced back at him with a smile. "What did you want to tell me?"

"You know I don't want to, but I think we should cancel our date tomorrow. I just want to stay home and make sure Jamie's alright, you know?" He said, anxiously awaiting my response.

He didn't know I had thought the same thing. I shook my head. "Its fine, I was thinking that also. I was gonna come over anyway, I do want to check on Jamie."

"Thank you." He said. "And don't worry, I am taking you out on that date."

I only grin and the bathroom door opens, Andi coming out fully dressed.

"Oh great, you two. You know, I'm a little hurt at the fact that I had to find out through Jamie you two were dating." Andi said.

"I didn't even tell her yet." Jax says back.

"No, but she did catch you guys kissing last night and started freaking out. She texted me last night." She looked at me. "When were you going to tell me? Especially after everything I've done for you?"

"Well I was going to tell you today. After everything that happened yesterday, I didn't think it was the right time to tell you guys." I told her.

"Mmhmm." Andi just picked up her backpack. "Well I'm going to get breakfast. Don't let making out be the reason for your being late to class!" She waved at us and walked out the door.

I groaned. "I'm sorry about her, she can be a bit...much."

His eyebrows went up. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Come on, we should get to class." I went over to get my backpack then turned to face Jax who was on the couch now and turning on the TV. "Jax!"

He looked up at me. "What?"

I picked up his bag. "We kind of have somewhere to be."

He let out a long sigh and then finally turned the TV off. "You owe me."

"Oh yes, I apologize deeply for helping you get an education." I held his bag out to him and he took it, chuckling as we left my room.

* * *

Andi

I was typing up Jamie and I's report for class on my laptop when my phone chimed with an incoming text. I picked it up, seeing that it was from Philip.

 _Meet for smoothies in 10?_

I smiled as I responded, I could use a smoothie break, I'll see you soon.

I saved what I was working on then shut my laptop. I tucked my phone in my pocket and got up off the couch. I walked towards the door but when I reached for the door, appeared in Agamemnon's office. I turned to see Agamemnon sitting behind his desk.

"Why am I here?" I asked him.

He got up. "It has come to my attention that you are dating Philip Tyson."

"Okay, if this is about that no dating rule, you never did anything to revoke what Jamie did and plus, there are plenty of other-" He cut me off.

"Its not about that." He put a hand up.

"Its not?" He shook his head. "Okay, well then can I go now? Cause I kind of have a thing to get to and-"

"Andi, you know its against protocol for humans to date anyone from the Magic Realm." He said.

Shit. I had completely forgotten about that rule. "But...I'm a guardian now." I tried.

"A guardian, but a human nonetheless. You two are not supposed to be-"

"Wait, you can't do that can you? Don't you need the other two Council members to appeal to a case like this or something?" I asked.

He sighed. "This is true. But, it is a law and if it is approved by all three of us, you two will be ordered to separate by law."

"But-"

"And if you remain together afterwards you both will be stripped of your guardian abilities and sent to the Mortal Realm with no contact with other witches, wizards or guardians. Do you understand Miss Cruz?"

I couldn't seem to say anything so I just nodded.

"And you will not tell Philip about this arrangement. Until you both appear before the Council for reasoning he cannot know about this."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because it is not his job to take care of this. As a human, you should have been aware of this and avoided it."

"His job-? That's a double standard! Against women and humans, its not like he shouldn't have known about it too!" I exclaimed, getting angry.

He waved his hand in my direction. "Call it what you want, it won't change anything."

I glared at him. "You're right. It won't change the fact that you're a chauvinist, sexist, cruel-" And I was in my room again. I exhaled. "Douchebag."

I flopped back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I heard my phone and pulled it out from my pocket.

 _You coming?_

Biting my lip, I texted him back, I'm actually not feeling very well, maybe another time.

 _Sorry to hear that, hope you feel better. :)_

I turned my phone off, grabbing a pillow from underneath my head and cradling it. I buried my head into the pillow, allowing myself to sink into the softness of it, swallowing back the lump in my throat. I hope so too, Philip. I really do.

 **A/N: Wow, I am really piling on the heavy stuff now aren't I? It looks like Phandi is in some trouble. Did anyone else kinda forget that humans aren't allowed to date magical beings? I almost did, and then I remembered and thought it could spice up the story a bit. Sorry. :/. Anyways, there was that Jemma at the beginning so I hope you appreciated that. *wink wink***

 **I will try to update more frequently, though the next chapter may be up late July or the first week of August. Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to favorite/follow and review!**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **TTluv19: Yeah, it is a shame for those two but you're right, she is strong:)**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you, thank you so much! I try my hardest to make this story good and I'm glad you like it, sorry for the heart hurting last chapter and probably this one :(**

 **ThatOneGirl: Thank you!**

 **angelcreature13: If you liked the Jemma last chapter, I'm sure you loved this one ;)**

 **slytherinprincess2002: Jax will always be there for her, and I got hungry reading that review too XD, thank you!**


	26. Chapter 25

**To start off this chapter I would like to say happy birthday to Harry Potter! A great hero who turns 36 today. :D**

 **A quick note: I haven't forgotten about that Jia fanfic I said I was going to write. I'm currently working on it, its pretty long and I have a lot of ideas, so please be patient :)**

Chapter 25

 _ **Mia**_

I finished typing me and Emma's essay for History of the Realm and shut my laptop. I leaned back on my bed thinking how lucky I was to have made it three months in this school and not get caught.

I was lost in thought when my phone rang, making me jump. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, Daniel. I had almost forgotten that I had given him my number. What could he possibly want that he couldn't text me so I could ignore it?

I sighed and hit answer. Might as well. "Yes?"

"Um, Mia?" His voice came through the phone.

I rolled my eyes, this guy annoyed me like no one ever has. "Uh, yeah. What do you want?"

"I found your necklace in the lounge, at least I'm pretty sure its yours. Its red, and looks kind of like a crystal..."

My hand flew to my neck and I realized my crystal was missing. It must have come undone at some point. "Oh my God, that is mine. Thank you so much, don't move I'll be right there." I could barely get a breath out.

If I lost that necklace I could be in huge trouble. Not just with myself, but with the whole school. Suddenly my annoyance for him had went down just a bit.

I hung up the phone and dashed out of my room. I went in the lounge and saw Daniel sitting on one of the couches, just looking around.

"Daniel?" I said.

His head turned and he smiled. "Hey, Mia-"

"Yeah, hey. Where's my necklace?" I rushed.

"Okay, then." He held it up. "Here you go."

I could have cried I was so happy as I took it from him, tying it tightly around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is really important to me, thank you for finding it."

Then without thinking, I did probably the stupidest thing I could ever have done in my life.

I hugged him.

Halfway through, I realized just what I was doing and pulled away. "Sorry about that, I just-"

"Its fine." He said with a half smile then his face turned to one of confusion. "Hey, do you smell that?"

My eyes widened. I had left so quickly I had forgotten to spray some perfume on me. Was I just picking today to be careless? "Um, no I don't. Thanks again." I said and backed away quickly.

As I was leaving I heard Daniel muttering under his breath. "I could've sworn..."

Lucky for me, he's not all that bright so he brushed it off. Anyone else, and I would've been dead. Possibly literally. I shuddered at the thought and clutched my crystal closer to my heart, shaking off the feeling that was coming over me.

In that split second I was in Daniel's arms, it was...weird. My arms were tingling now and even as I tried to erase the memory, it was still there. As I got to my dorm from door, a thought came into my head and I immediately pushed it away. It just wasn't possible for me. So I shook my head and entered my room.

* * *

 _Emma_

"Bye, Carly!" I called to her as we went in separate ways for our classes.

"Bye, I'll see you Monday!" She said back to me. That was our last class together and I wouldn't see her again until after the weekend. I waved to her and almost immediately my hand was taken in by another.

I looked up to see Jax grinning at me. "Hey there."

I smiled. "Hi, what's up?"

"Just finished my last class for today and wondered if you wanted to go out and get some ice cream?" He asked me, interlacing our fingers as we walked down the hall.

"I would love to...except, I'm not done with my classes, so I'll have to pass." I said.

A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye and I gave him a look. "And no, I am not skipping. Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't!" He said, with a look that told me he was.

"Mmhm." Is all I said.

"It'll give me time to check on Jamie, I guess." He seemed tense.

I squeezed his hand. "Is she okay?"

"I didn't tell you this before because I knew it wasn't the best time but, last night, Jamie kept tossing and turning in her sleep, even crying sometimes." He shook his head. "I had to wake her up several times during the night, and she doesn't even remember that."

"Jax." I whisper softly.

"Its hard, but..." He looked at me. "It'll be fine."

I knew he needed to get his mind off it, just to relax.

We stopped outside my classroom and I leaned back against the wall. "After my last class maybe? I only have two more left. We can go out then."

"Deal." He moved in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, earning me a warning look from my teacher.

I gave her a sheepish grin and turned back to Jax. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

He gave my teacher a sideways glance. "Alright." And then he left, but not before giving one last kiss on the cheek.

I bit my lip as I avoided Mrs. King's gaze as I walked inside the class and sat down next to Andi.

"Are you feeling better? Philip told me that you weren't feeling well last period." I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, her head was bent over her desk.

"Andi?" Just when it looked like she was going to reply, the late bell ring and Mrs. King walked in, closing the door behind her.

I looked to Andi but she had already opened her notebook and was taking notes. I looked at her suspiciously but got to work. I'd get whatever it is out of her after class.

After sitting through 45 minutes of notes, I packed up my stuff and followed Andi out of the room. When she still hadn't said anything for awhile, I dragged her into the nearest bathroom. I checked to make sure the stalls were empty and then went back to her.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her. "Talk."

"About?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Whatever's got you so miserable! You know, it takes a lot to knock down Andi Cruz." I softened my voice. "So what's wrong?"

She took a breath. "Agamemnon is making me break up with Philip."

I just stared at her. "What?"

"If all three members of the Council agree on the case, Philip and I have to break up." She said.

"They can't do that! They can't decide who you date or not."

"Apparently they can. I am a human after all, and I shouldn't be dating any magical being."

"But...but you're a guardian!" I pushed.

Andi gave me a sad look. "But still a human, I already tried that."

"Well, I'm not going to let them do this." I stated.

"What are you gonna do? If all od them agree, its happening, we can't do anything about it." She told me, sounding defeated.

"Maybe nothing _you_ can do about it. In case you've forgotten Lily was my former guardian who is now on the Council! There's no way she'd agree to this if she knew it'd hurt you." I said.

"Thats...actually really smart." Andi said, a small smile forming on her face. "I can't believe I never even thought about that."

"Its because you were too busy sulking and not consulting your best friend." I let her know.

"Thanks, Emma. Really." She brought me into a hug which surprised me because Andi's not a big hugger. But I wasn't going to let this go to waste, so I wrapped my arms around her in return.

"You're not going to lose Philip. I'll make sure of it." I let her know with a tight squeeze.

* * *

 _ **JAMIE**_

I sat up in Jax's bed as I searched through Netflix for something to watch. The Walking Dead, New Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend...

I just selected The Vampire Diaries, I had been meaning to start watching it anyway. I started the first episode and settled back against the pillows, pulling a blanket over me. Halfway through, someone knocked on the door and I lifted my head.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Jamie." Jax's voice came through the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a key?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "I lost it, just let me in!"

I laughed and then paused the episode, getting up to let him in. I swung the door open and smiled at my big brother. "Nice one, let's see what Agamemnon has to say about his most promising student losing his room key."

"Very funny." He came inside, throwing his backpack off onto the other side of the room.

I shut the door. "Are you done with classes for today?"

"Yeah." He grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge and opened it. "I'm just waiting for Emma to finish so we can head out."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "And yes, I know you know about Emma and I which you could've told me about by the way."

"Oh, like you told me you were dating her in the first place? And to think, after everything I've done for you, Jax." I sat back down on his bed and pressed play.

"What are you watching?" He sat down next to me.

"The Vampire Diaries." I stated and I could feel his judgment radiating off of him.

"What's wrong with The Vampire Diaries?" I questioned.

He held his hands up defensively. "I didn't even say anything."

I glared at him. "I'm your sister, you think I can't tell when you don't like something?"

He rose an eyebrow at me but answered. "Its just a little cliche is all. Not my cup of tea."

"Cup of tea? What, are you British now?"

He smiled at me and I knew he was remembering all those times we had been mistaken for Brits instead of Aussies. Simple mistake yes, but it gets so irritating!

We sat in silence for a while just watching the "cliche" show before Jax started up conversation again, and not with something I really wanted to discuss.

"Did Luke come by?" He asked me softly.

"No." I bit my lip. "I told him not to."

"Jamie, about this-"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Please, Jax." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked at me and let out a sigh. "Okay. But did you take your medicine at least?"

"I don't even need it." Why would I need another reminder that I'm not normal, that I'm controlled by something I can't do anything about?

"Jamie, come on. It'll help you, thats want they're for." He said.

"I don't need help! I'm fine." Lies, lies, lies. Why am I lying to him? Why am I doing this? I always tell Jax everything, when did that change?

"But are you still having nightmares?" I didn't answer.

"Well?" I couldn't lie to him about that. I slept in the same room as him, of course he would know.

My quietness seemed to be all the answer he needed because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. My vision had started to blur and I quickly blinked the tears away, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You can always talk to me, okay? You know that." He told me.

I nodded against him. "I know, Jax. I love you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Jam. You wanna tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "Not right now." And he understood.

So we stayed like that through two, one hour long episodes of The Vampire Diaries. My head on his shoulder, his arm around me, our focus on the screen in front of us.

Just like old times.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? What about the beginning with Mia? I sense something new happening in that department. And Andi confessing to Emma about her problem? What do you think they're going to do to fix it? And of course, the Jax and Jamie sibling relationship. I always love writing these two together, it gives me joy. What did you think of how Jax handled things and Jamie's reaction and thoughts?**

 **Update about me: I just finished watching through all 5 seasons of The Secret Life of the American Teenager and omg it was great. Has anyone seen the show? If you have, PM me so we can discuss! I am having a great deal of loss right now. And if you've never seen it, watch it! It'll be worth your while.**

 **PS I have started The Vampire Diaries on Netflix and so far its kinda cheesy and I was gonna stop watching BUT THEN Damon came outta nowhere and where there's Ian Somerhalder, there's me.**

 **slytherinprincess2002: We'll see! And BTW, I'm a gryffindor ;), just noticing your username.**

 **ChurroLuver69: Thank you, and love ya too! :)**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you very much, and I'm glad I'm doing it right XD**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks and I will be going deeper into Mia and Daniel very soon.**

 **magsdelena: Thank you so much!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 ***trigger warning**

 _ **JAMIE**_

 _"Jamie, what did I tell you about leaving the back door open when you come back inside?"_

 _I glanced back at the door and saw it wasn't closed all the way. I looked back up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to."_

 _He glared at me. "Yes, you never mean to, yet you always do. When will you ever learn?"_

 _My eyes began to well up with tear, knowing what came next. "Daddy, please. I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry's not gonna cut it." His eyes went cold as his hand descended upon me and–_

"Stop!" I cried out, waking up in a cold sweat.

I was breathing hard, my vision a blur as I tried to snap out of the dream. But I kept hearing his voice, over and over and over again in my head...

Then Jax was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. He was staring at me in the eye, trying to talk to me. "Jamie, hey. Look at me. You're awake. It was just a dream, its over, okay? Its over."

I nodded as the tears spilled down my face. Jax pulled me into an embrace and I cried into his shoulder.

"It just keeps getting worse." I managed through my tears.

He pulled away a little so he could look at me. "Jamie, please. Just take the pills. They're there to help you, before I can do anything, you have to start helping yourself."

I knew he was right. I had spent over a week skipping out on taking the anxiety pills when I should've been taking two each day. They really do help me, but I don't want another reminder that I can't solve this on my own. Without the help of others. And I know I'm giving Jax hell, waking him up every night with these nightmares.

I wiped my eyes. "I know. And I will." I looked up at him. "I promise."

"Try to go back to sleep." Jax whispered, satisfied with my answer.

I let go of him and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over me. Jax sat down beside me, running a hand through my hair. "I'm here." He was saying. "And I'm always gonna be here."

After a while, my eyes started drooping and finally shut. I fell asleep to the whispered comforts of my brother, and I didn't have a single dream the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Emma_

"Hey Emma!" I turned and saw Philip headed towards me.

I managed a smile. "Hey, Philip. What's up?" Although I knew exactly what he was going to ask me.

"Have you seen Andi anywhere? I've barely seen her all week." He looked worried.

I bit my lip. It had been almost a week since Andi told me what was going on and she made me promise not to tell Philip. She still hasn't heard back from the Council but she can't bear to face him knowing they might have to break up.

"Um, yeah I have. I think she just needs some space, she's probably going through something." I said.

"She's not gonna...break up with me, is she?" He asked, his eyes on mine.

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say no because I wasn't sure if thats what was going to happen. I couldn't say yes and reveal what the Council said. I silently cursed Andi for bringing me into this.

"Look, Philip. Andi really likes you, so I would say you have nothing to worry about. Just give her some time and she'll come around."

He nodded. "Okay. But if you do get a chance to talk to her about it, could you let me know?"

"I'll try." I told him and he thanked me before walking off.

I groaned and walked over to the smoothie bar. "One banana smoothie, please."

"Make that two." Said a voice behind me.

Jax took a seat next to me and I smiled. "Hi there."

He looked at me. "You didn't seem so happy earlier, what's up?"

I sighed. "Oh, just a very stressful day. I just need to relax and get my mind off it."

He grinned. "Perfect. My house, 3:30?"

"Are we even allowed to leave the school unless its a weekend?" I asked him.

"Well..."

I shot him a look and he laughed. "Of course we are. And besides, you can't really wanna be cooped up in this place all day, do you?"

"Fine, you win. I'll be there." Our smoothies appeared on the table in front of us and I thanked him.

Jax put some money on the table and took our smoothies before I could object. He led me to the couch in the lounge area and sat down, handing me mine.

"Thank you." I said as I took mine.

We spent the next half hour just talking and hanging out, which we haven't been able to do a lot of considering the past events. So, of course, I just had to bring up the big bombshell.

"How's Jamie doing? I mean, she started going to class again, but she doesn't really seem that into it." I asked.

Jax shook his head. "Let's not talk about it right now, and besides I'm hoping today will get her mind off of everything. And with Luke..."

"She's just not ready to get back into that yet." I finished for him.

"Right." He looked up at the clock. "I gotta go, my free period's almost up and Agamemnon will kill me if I'm late for his class...again. I'll see you later." He got up and threw away his cup.

I leaned my head back over the chair to see him. "Wait, can Andi come too?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, she threatened to disassemble my motorcycle and reassemble it on top of the roof because I wouldn't let her ride it."

"Come on, she didn't mean it." Although I couldn't say that with 100% truth.

"Considering she has a box full of tools at the ready, I've decided not to question what she means or doesn't. It mashes up into one big blur." He says.

"Please, its for Jamie and Andi is her friend." I reasoned.

He leaned closer. "But she scares me." He whispered.

I laughed. "You get used to it. Oh, come on, before you know it, you two will be closer than ever."

He stood back up. "Yeah, no thanks. But fine, she can come."

I smiled at him. "You're the best."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. So I'll see you later?"

I nodded.

"Oh, and bring a swimsuit." He winked and then leaned down to kiss me before walking away.

* * *

"Andi, are you ready?" I asked her through the bathroom door.

"I told you you didn't want to go." She called back.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bathroom. "Go for Jamie. And besides, you can't just stay in here miserable."

She shot me a glare from her spot on the bed. "I am not _miserable_. I'm just upset. And besides, how would you feel if you were being forced to break up with Jax?"

I swallowed. "I'd feel awful. I'm sorry, Andi. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She sighed. "I know you're just trying to help and I guess you're right. I shouldn't just be in here all day, but I feel like crap."

"Then stop. Have some fun, hang out with your friends, don't think about it." I said.

She nodded. "Okay, give me a minute to change."

I smiled. "Great." Andi grabbed a swimsuit and some clothes then went into the bathroom. I turned to my closet and started picking out something to wear.

I pulled on a pair of white lace shorts over my purple bikini and a sleeveless jean jacket that I tied in front. As I buttoned it up I looked through my shoes to find a pair of sandals to wear. I decided on gold strappy sandals and tugged them on.

Andi exited the bathroom in a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Her eyebrows raised when she saw me. "Dressing nice for someone special?"

"Oh please, its just an outfit." I said back.

"Yeah, well let's see what Jax has to say about that." She said knowingly.

"Whatever." I took my phone and my key. "You good?"

She slipped into some flip flops and tucked her phone in her back pocket. "Yeah, come on."

We headed out the door and then out of the school. On the way over to Jamie's, I could tell Andi was still worried. So I stopped her right outside the gate.

"Andi, you need to stop thinking about Philip and the Council." I said to her, straight out.

"But–" She started and I cut her off.

"I know, but you can't let it make you so upset. And besides, how many times have I managed to get around the Council?" I reminded her.

A smile slowly spread on her face. "A few."

"And with whose help?" I asked.

"Lily." She said.

"No!" I contemplated. "Well, yes, but also you. You're always the mastermind to keep me out of trouble with them and now I'm going to do the same for you. But for now, you are going to get your mind off it. Because our friend needs us, right now."

"Thank you. I have been acting a little selfish lately." She said with a shrug.

"And you have every right to. But you can't do it forever." I said with a smile.

I pressed the speak button on the intercom and started talking through it. "Jax, its Emma and Andi."

Instead of Jax's voice coming through though, it was Jamie. "You guys can come around back." And the gates swung open.

Andi and I went around to the back of the house where there was an all-around privacy fence. Andi pulled it open to reveal a huge in-ground pool with a diving board and swirly slide.

Jamie passed by us, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "I await your applause." She said as she came to a stop in front of us.

"Its incredible." Andi said.

"The slide was my idea." She answered proudly.

"You seem to be doing a lot better." I said carefully, as not to upset her.

She gave me a small smile. "Yeah, its kind of a therapy I did when I was younger. When I was in the water, whether it was in the pool or at the beach, I just forgot about everything and...I was happy. I don't know, its this weird thing but it works, so." She shrugged.

"Well if it gets us in this pool more often, I'm all for it." Andi said, stripping down to her black bikini and taking a running leap into the pool.

She came back up with wide eyes. "Its freezing cold in here!" She yelled.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you!" Jamie said back.

Andi pulled herself up on the side of the pool to glare at Jamie. She only smiled back. "We didn't turn the heating system on yet, it makes the water warmer faster. Jax is trying to get a mosquito out of the pool and won't use magic because he says he can do it himself."

"Thats cause I can!" His voice came from the other side of the pool.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Boys."

I looked over to where Jax was crouched down beside the pool, trying to catch something in the water with a net. I unsuccessfully bit back a smile as I went over to him.

"You know, the idea is to get it inside the net." I reminded him.

He gave me a sarcastic look. "Thanks for the tip."

I laughed, and held my hand out. "Give me that thing."

He stood, handing it over. "I don't even see the point in trying, this is impossible, it keeps moving."

I dipped the net end into the water where the bug was and pulled it up, the mosquito lying inside. I turned to face Jax wagging the net I'm front of him. "And thats how you do that. Growing up with a mortal dad means I learned to do things without magic."

He narrowed his eyes at me, grabbing it from me. "Lucky try."

I rolled my eyes. "Jamie, I got it." I told her.

"Thank you!" Andi called as she slipped back in the pool, Jamie following after she turned on the heating.

I turned back to Jax who had a sly grin on his face. "Now as cute as you look in that outfit, you can't expect to get in the water in that, can you?"

Despite the blush I knew was spreading across my face I stared him down. "After you."

He smiled. "Alright."

"Are you guys done?" Andi asked, suddenly appearing at the edge next to me.

Jax ignored her and grabbed the back of his T-shirt, swiftly pulling it off. Andi grinned at me, waiting for my reaction and I glared at her. "What? Just here to see what happens."

I knew what he was trying to do, he's done it plenty of times before...and it was working. His six pack was challenging me and so were his eyes. The smirk on his face just made him more attractive and the whole situation was just unfair. So I did what any other rational person would do in this situation.

I pushed him in.

Andi saw it coming before he did and moved out of the way as I moved back so the splash didn't hit me. She high fived me, saying, "I have never loved you more."

Jax's head came up from under the water and his gaze fixated on me. "I'll be honest, I thought about it, but didn't actually think you'd do it." His eyes were laughing.

"Come on, Emma!" Jamie called to me, swimming up to the rest of them.

"You know I don't like jumping in." I informed Andi.

"Just get in here." She demanded.

I sighed. "Peer pressure." I muttered as I took off the clothes over my bathing suit and slipped off my sandals. I quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail.

I saw the ends of Jax's mouth tug upwards as I walked to the side of the pool. I usually like going in one step at a time to get used to the after, but these people don't care apparently.

"Can someone just push me in?" I asked, expecting responses along the lines of 'We could never do that'. Instead, Andi was out of the pool in seconds and right beside me.

"Wait, Andi–" I tried to protest but she didn't seem to hear me.

"3, 2, 1, go!" And she pushed me in.

I was immediately submerged underwater and swam upwards. I broke the surface glaring at my best friend, who waved at me, then jumped in herself. I turned my head and saw Jax had come up beside me.

"Nice of you to join us." He said.

"Wasn't really my choice, now was it?" I said back. "But it was sweet of you to get Jamie into this again. She told me about how it helps her."

He glanced at her. "Yeah, well she could use it." His eyes flickered back to me. "And besides, I had my ulterior motives."

My cheeks heated as he moved closer to me, but I decided to tease him. There was something about him that made me challenge myself, push myself to do things I wouldn't normally do.

"Like?" I asked, moving closer myself, so that we weren't touching but were close I enough that I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

His eyebrows went up in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting my answer, but almost immediately his mouth formed a smirk, accepting my challenge.

"Well, getting to see you in a bikini for one thing." His lips brushed my cheek as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

I bit my lip as I moved my head to look at him. "Lucky you."

His arm slipped around my bare waist and I could feel every nerve ending on fire from the contact. He pulled me against him, his free hand coming to meet the other so his arms were completely around me. "I completely agree." He said, leaning in.

I twined my hands around his neck as he kissed me, relishing in the feel of the water surrounding us. It had always been a fantasy of mine to kiss someone in a pool or at the beach and, while I would never admit it, this was exactly want I had in mind.

Sometimes during my thoughts, Jax had lifted me into his arms, bridal style, our lips still connected. My hands raked through his wet hair, feeling how soft it was until a stream of water squirted me in the face, causing us to pull apart.

Andi grinned at us. "Thats enough, lovebirds." She refilled the water gun. "Time for some real fun!" And chaos ensued.

 **A/N: And thats chapter 26. I figured after all the stuff I've piled on you previously, there should be at least one chapter where they can be carefree and happy. There is a lot of Jemma in this one, I hope you enjoyed it. It will continue this way for a couple chapters, but I am warning you, when it ends, it ends. Drama will be thrown back in there, but for now, let's enjoy this.**

 **Quuck Comment: I just spent the last two nights watching every Spiderman movie instead of reading my summer assignment of Great Expectations. I mean come on, its Andrew Garfield and Tobey Maguire vs Charles Dickens. ._. Clear choice XD**

 **slytherinprincess2002: I know, i love they're relationship :) Oh, and haveyoi gotten the new harry Potter book yet? Loved it!**

 **Lost815: Thank you!**

 **shadowhunter167: Thank you so much, and yes TVD is quickly growing on me, it is now on my top 10 favorite TV shows(new and old)**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you and I hope everything goes right too :)**

 **JE: Same here ;)**


	28. Author's Note

First of all, I'm sorry to those of you who thought that this was another chapter. :/ it's just me, sorry.

Second of all, I know I haven't been updating but school has actually taken over my life. Those of you in high school can relate, hopefully you understand. I will try to update as soon as I can as I am writing as much as I can in what free time I have but I do have work to do. And to make it up, I will be posting a one shot sometimes soon that I've just been sitting on, so maybe that will help you out with any withdrawal XD.

I hope you understand, I'm sorry again :(

Love, Orlane


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Jax**

"No." I said before he could finish.

"Oh, come on, please?" Diego begged me, following me around the room.

"No! Dude, I am not going with you on your date with Maddie."

"You wouldn't really be going with me, just being there in case I say something stupid. I'm gonna need a backup plan."

"You made it this far, you'll be fine." I patted his shoulder. "Plus, I refuse to voluntarily be in the same room with Maddie."

"But this is my first real date with her, you can't actually expect me to do this _alone_? With just me and her?" He whined.

"Diego, thats what a date is."

He moved in front of me, holding his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait." I looked at him. After a moment, he dropped to his knees, clasping his hands together. "Please, please, please!"

I groaned. "Stop, you look pathetic. I'm not gonna spy on your little date."

"What if you don't have to spy? It could–it could be like a double date!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Emma and me and Maddie! Relax, its a great idea."

I shook my head. "It really isn't."

He stood up. "Sure it is. Come on, it would really help if I had other people there. Take the tension off, you know?"

I had walked over to my dresser, but at this I turned to face him and sighed. "Even if I were to say yes," his eyes lit up, "which I _haven't_ , Maddie would never agree to that. She hates me."

He shrugged. "I'll work it out."

I let out a short laugh. "Hate to break it to you, but when dating Maddie, you don't make the decisions."

* * *

 _Emma_

 _"Well, there will be a big reveal and it will come now." Walter walked down the plane isle._

 _His father looked at Dylan. "The stick, dear boy."_

 _He shook his head. "No."_

 _"Fine." Walter responded._

 _He nodded to one of his goons. "Start with her."_

 _The man pulled out a knife, holding it to Lula's head as she screamed._

"What the hell?" Jamie exclaimed.

"She's the funniest character in this movie, they can't do that!" Andi threw popcorn at the screen.

I paused it. "Okay, okay." I waited as the last few pieces of popcorn were flung at our TV. "Are you guys done?"

They looked back at me. "Just because you have seen it already, does not mean you can pause whenever you feel like it." Jamie said.

"No, I pause when you two start getting crazy whenever something you don't like happens." I raise my eyebrows at them.

"Yeah, well, we like to express ourselves. And things are not looking good for them right now, so I'll just take that." Andi plucked the remote from my hand and pressed play.

There was a knock at the door and I looked to Jamie and Andi who didnt seem to notice at all, their eyes focused on the story unfolding before them.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I say sarcastically.

 _"Come on, guys stop it." Jack groaned._

 _"You?" Danny questioned._

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh, to save your little girlfriend." He rolled his eyes._

 _"To save my little–he had a knife to her head, what was I supposed to do?" Jack exclaimed._

I opened the door and saw Jax. "Hey, what's wrong with you? You look like you sold your soul to the devil."

"I pretty much did." He sighed.

I stepped aside so he could come in. His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

"No way! Don't you dare!" Jamie screamed, throwing more popcorn at the screen.

"What are they–?"

"Now You See Me 2. They like to express how they're feeling about the movie."

"Really? This really wasn't how I was feeling during it, but okay."

"Its almost over, you wanna watch the rest?" I questioned, walking over to the couch.

"Why not?" I sat in between him and Jamie on the couch and she looked at me.

"Did you–did you see what just happened?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes I did." I turned her head to the screen. "Just watch."

So we did. Not quietly, of course. Jamie and Andi both let out shouts of happiness and I couldn't help but cheer also.

The ending credits rolled and Jamie sighed. "Well, that was a good movie. Who wants to watch another one?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going through that again."

Jamie shrugged and got up from the couch to retrieve her phone. I stood and unplugged the cable connecting my laptop to the TV, turning them both off.

"So, on the off chance that Diego can pull it off, how would you like to go on a double date with him and Maddie?" Jax asked.

There was complete silence in the room. I slowly turned around. "You're kidding, right?"

That didn't even come from me, it was from Andi. Jamie had started laughing so hard, she collapsed onto the beanbag chair in the corner.

"You _are_ kidding, right?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately, no. Diego potentially has his first date with Maddie this weekend and he doesn't want to be alone." Jax responded.

Jamie's head came up, and I turned to her immediately. "Not a word from you."

Andi stepped forward. "If I could add in something–"

"Or you." I glared at her. I looked back at Jax. "Is there really a choice in this at all?"

"You could always say no." He shrugged. "But, you would say no knowing you just crushed Diego's hopes and dreams."

I sighed. "Why does he even like her? Isn't she kind of a...you know."

Jax grinned. "Say it."

"I'm not gonna say it, you know what I mean."

Andi groaned. "A bitch! God, Emma, she's a bitch, you can say it."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch. "Whatever. But why does he?"

He shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what he sees in her."

" _If_ he manages to get a date with her, okay. I'll do it." I said.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" He said cheekily.

I playfully shoved his shoulder. He only smiled and pulled me closer. Jamie stood up, coming over to us.

"Well, can I just say-"

"No." Jax and I said to her simultaneously.

She opened her mouth anyway, but when she did, her phone rang and I gave her a smile. She only pulled out her phone, and answered it, after slightly hesitating. I could tell she thought no one noticed, but I did. She went and sat down on her bed, facing opposite us and began speaking quietly.

I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but I caught the end.

"Sorry, I can't right now. Um, Jax asked me to help him with some stuff." There was a pause. "Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and then walked back over to us.

She saw me looking at her, and glanced away quickly. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, but she ignored me.

"Well, I'm bored." Andi announced. "And hungry, you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

I laughed. "You're always hungry."

"Exactly my point. Come on, I'll call Philip, Jamie can get Luke, and we're all set." Andi replied, already heading for the door.

"Uh, actually, Luke won't be able to. I think he's busy." Jamie said.

Andi shrugged. "Alright, then. Let's go."

Jax stood up and offered me his hand, pulling me up also. We headed out the door, but before we left the room, I told Andi and Jax I'd catch up with them, and then held back Jamie.

"That was Luke on the phone, wasn't it?" I asked her.

She looked taken aback for a moment before straightening out. "So what if it was?"

"You lied to him, so you wouldn't have to hang out with him, why?"

Jamie didn't meet my eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, maybe...maybe I don't. But even so, why are you still pulling back from him?" I tried to get her to look at me.

She met my eyes with a fiery gaze. "Because that's how I am. Maybe things won't be the same anymore, but that's between me and him, not us." And with that, she stormed off.

I let out a breath. So, maybe I didn't approach that correctly.

* * *

Jamie was still not talking to me, even as we were walking back to the school after leaving a pizza place we stopped at. She was walking ahead with Andi and Philip, and I was walking beside Jax.

"Is Jamie okay?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, with a frown. "Why?"

I figured she wouldn't want anyone to know about Luke so I just shook my head. "I don't know, I just thought I'd ask."

It's like he could read my mind. "If this is about Luke, I know. And I don't things to go back to normal between them right away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He smirked at me. "Well I always am."

I let out a slight laugh and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We continued walking before something caught my eye. I turned my head as we passed a soft pretzel cart and I grinned.

Looking up at Jax I asked, "Wanna get a pretzel with me?"

He noticed the cart also and smiled. "Sure, come on." And started pulling me towards it, but I grabbed his hand.

"Well, I don't exactly have any money..." I drew it out, biting my lip as I looked at him pleadingly.

He chuckled. "You know you how to play me, don't you?" He pulled me closer and brought his lips down to mine for a brief moment. "Of course I'll pay."

I pressed another kiss to his lips quickly before dashing off to the pretzel cart, Jax following closely behind.

* * *

 _ **Mia**_

I was listening to music with my ear buds in when there was a knock at the door, which explains why I didn't hear it the first time. Then it came again, louder this time, at least loud enough for me to take my ear buds out.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Daniel." He responded, and my head turned to the door immediately. "Is that you, Mia?"

I had been avoiding him ever since our last encounter but he just kept seeming to pop up everywhere. And now my dorm room?

I cleared my throat, and tried to disguise my voice. "Um, no, this is her roommate." I didn't have a roommate, but he didn't know that. "Mia went out."

"Oh." I heard slight disappointment in his voice and my heart lifted at the thought of him wanting to talk to me, before I mentally slapped myself. "Well, when she comes back, just tell her I was looking for her."

And then I heard footsteps, and hoped he had left. I exhaled and sat back against the head of my bed. I eventually had to do something about Daniel. It felt like he was getting suspicious and I couldn't have that. Or...I could continue to avoid him and hope that everything works out. I smiled to myself as I settled on the second option.

After a while, I got thirsty and decided to go buy a bottle of water. I sprayed on some perfume and left the room. As I was talking towards the lounge, I noticed Daniel talking to some people near the couches. He glanced up and I quickly ducked behind someone walking by me.

I peeked around their shoulder to see that he had focused his attention on someone's phone. I couldn't leave now, but I couldn't face him either. Whoever I was hiding behind seemed to notice me and moved away, but not before I was able to slip her sunglasses off her head.

I waited until she left the area before moving into the nearest hallway and turning into whoever she was. I looked around before smoothing out my new shirt and going back into the lounge, only to bump into the one person I really didn't want to see right now.

Daniel looked up and chuckled. "Sorry, Sam."

 _Sam?_ And then I realized that was me. Just my luck I had to turn into someone he knew. "Oh yeah, its fine. I should've been paying attention anyways."

"Hey, we're all going to the game room for a little bit." He said, gesturing to the group ahead of him. "Wanna come?"

"I really was just here for a water bottle..." I started.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll but you a water bottle from the machine down there." And then he smiled at me.

My heart flipped at the sight and I couldn't believe it myself. But I said that _Mia_ would avoid him. But Sam...well, she can do whatever she wants.

I smiled back. "Sure, why not?"

 **A/N:** **First** **of all, I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! There has been a lot going with my life atm, and I haven't had the time to write. But thankfully, we have winter break and I was able to finall sit back and relax, and go back to doing what I love. So I wrote this just in time for the new year. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Also, has anyone seen _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?_ I finally got the chance to watch it yesterday, and it was incredible! NEWT SCAMANDER IS THE MOST ADORABLE HUMAN BEING ON PLANET EARTH OMG. Highly recommend it. :)**

 **shadowhunter167: Ah, thank you! And hopefully all that you wish for will come true! :)**

 **slytherinprincess2002: I know, its all so sweet! And I loved writing that chapter, so I'm happy that you loved it too!**

 **angelcreature13: All your questions and more, will be answered in the next few chapters. ;) And thank you!**

 **Happy New Year! Hope 2017 is a good one!**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Andi

"So, we're good now right?" Philip asked me as we walked down the street.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, last week you were kind of avoiding me. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, yeah." I still hadn't told him about my talk with Agamemnon. "I was just sorting some stuff out."

Really, I had been meeting with Lily and Emma, trying to find a solution to the no-dating problem. Eventually, Lily just told me that she would talk to Desdemona to get her on her side and that I shouldn't worry about it. I was glad Lily was such a big help, but I was also worried about what would happen if this didn't work.

"Nothing major you need to talk about?" He looked at me with concern.

I gave him a smile. "No, everything's fine."

He smiled back. "Well, that's good then."

I faltered in my step. "Actually..."

The smile dropped from his face. "What is it?"

I sighed. "I'm not _supposed_ to tell you about this but..." I take a deep breath and tell him what Agamemnon told me and how I was trying to fix it.

"What?" He said after I had finished. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you, I wasn't supposed to. Something about me doing this on my own or some bullshit like that." I shook my head.

"Well, we have to do something!" He exclaimed.

"Lily's taking care of it. Hopefully, she can convince him not to go through with it." I told him.

"Let me help. I'll talk to him-"

"No, you shouldn't know about this in the first place. If Agamemnon found out I told you, who knows what he'll do. And besides, Lily told me not worry, so that's what we're going to do."

Philip sighed. "Okay. I understand." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we continued our walk in silence.

We ended up at the park and Philip took a seat at the picnic table. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him.

"Remember when we were here for the first time?" He whispered in my ear.

How could I not? My two best friends abandoned me and left me by myself with Diego and Philip. I still remember how adorable he was when he was complimenting me. I looked up at him, to see him smiling at me.

"I could push you off the bench to give you a little reminder." He teased.

I blushed, remembering how he had caught me before I fell the first time. I felt it even before I really knew him. And now that I do know him...that feeling hasn't changed. Only to become stronger. And looking in his eyes now, I knew it was the same for him.

Ugh, I hated feeling this way. Vulnerable, I mean. But at the same time, it was a nice change of pace. I moved a little closer to Philip as a breeze blew through, and his arm went around my waist, holding me to him. His lips pressed against my forehead, spreading warmth through me. I moved back slightly, locking eyes with him.

 _Now or never._

I leaned forward, my lips connecting with his. He seemed surprised for a moment but then he kissed me back. I pulled away a moment later and Philip smiled at me. He placed his hand on the side of my neck, cradling my head and leaned in to kiss me again. I grinned against his lips as I felt my hair blowing around in the wind. I moved my hand to rest on his shoulder as he kissed me firmly, more confident.

We pulled away after what seemed like for forever and he rested his forehead against mine. I bit my lip as I glanced up at him. A smile graced his lips and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I rested my head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair as we sat there, relishing in the moment.

* * *

 _Emma_

I had taken out my phone to play some background music as I did my homework and Ed Sheeran's _Shape of You_ had just started up when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and put my pen down, pausing the song. I got up to answer it and saw Jax and Jamie on the other side.

"No key?" I asked her.

She gave me a look. "Don't judge."

"Mmhm." I walked back into the room, the two of them following behind me.

"I just came back to get my phone." She grabbed her phone off her nightstand. "I'm going out with Luke."

My head turned in her direction. "Really?"

She gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I mean, it has been a month, and I'm starting to realize I miss him. It's about time, anyway." Jamie walked towards the door, then stopped beside me. "And I'm sorry about the way I reacted last week. You were right, I was just being ridiculous."

I shook my head. "Already forgotten." I smiled at her. "Have fun."

Jamie nodded. "See you later." She gave Jax a quick kiss on the cheek. "Behave."

He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye."

Jamie laughed her way out the door, it closing behind her. I headed for my bed, but Jax reached out and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards him.

I sighed. "Jax, I have homework to do."

"So do I, yet you don't see me doing it now do you?" He mumbled against my cheek.

I laughed, pulling away. "Yes, well I'm not a delinquent." I retook my place on my bed, opening my binder again. "But I do find it a bit ridiculous we have to learn math here. No that I don't love it, of course, but _still_."

"But Em-"

"Hush." I told him, demonstrating by placing a finger on my lips. "At least let me finish this worksheet."

He groaned in response which I took as a yes. I smiled and resumed my music, getting started on my work. I only got about halfway through the sheet before I felt Jax's breath on my neck.

"Jax..." I said in a warning tone.

"Hush." He said, throwing my words back at me. Then his lips were on my neck, placing soft kisses trailing upwards.

"You have no self-control, do you?" I breathed out.

I felt him grin against my skin. "Nope."

He peppered my jaw with kisses, then moved up to my cheek and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"God, you are so annoying." I said, pushing my homework out of the way and bringing his lips to meet mine.

His mouth moved against mine and his strong arms slipped around my waist. I brought my hands up, spreading them across his broad shoulders. Homework was only a faint memory in the back of my mind now. My hands traveled to his neck, my fingers going up into his hair. Jax pulled me closer so I was straddling his lap.

I pulled away for a moment to look at him. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Ed Sheeran?"

I realized that _Shape of You_ was still playing. "Yeah, so?"

"Hm." He shrugged. "Nothing, never mind." And he moved in to kiss me again but I leaned back.

"I'm sorry, are you dissing Ed Sheeran?" I asked him.

"He's just not my favorite, that's all."

I smiled at him. "Well, in that case..." I reached over and started the song over from the beginning, turning up the volume.

Before he could complain, I brought my lips to his again, immediately silencing him. His hands ran down my back, resting on my waist. "You play dirty." He said against my lips.

I let out a slight laugh. "Oh, and you don't?"

He pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Well, I-"

I placed a hand over his mouth, laughing. "Nevermind, I don't want to hear it." I moved off of him, eliciting a noise of protest from Jax.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have to do _some_ work, Jax."

"Do it tomorrow. Let's go do something." He pleads.

I sigh. "Fine." I step off the bed, hauling Jax up with me. "Where do you wanna go?"

He grinned. "Who knows? The best part is the spontaneity of it all."

"Okay, then." I eyed him warily, but tugged on my Uggs and pulled a jean jacket on over my shirt.

He opened the door, gesturing towards it. "After you."

I tucked my key in my jacket pocket, nodding in thanks as I walked past him.

* * *

 _Mia_

I am an idiot.

I had been pretending to be Sam for almost a week now and I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but now I'm starting to realize how truly idiotic this plan was. How could I have forgotten there was another, _real_ Sam walking around? I hadn't accounted for what would happen if anyone had actually talked to her about the fact that apparently there was another her who always hanging out with Daniel Miller.

Especially if that person was her boyfriend. He was especially not happy about this.

I saw them fighting about the particular subject matter in the lounge this afternoon. He was accusing her of cheating and of course, Sam had no idea what he was talking about because according to her, she only hung out with him once this week. And she was telling the truth. But I had to go and screw up their lives for my own selfish reasons.

A crowd had gathered to watch as the school's 'it' couple went at it. Yup, not only had I messed with a relationship, but the longest standing relationship at this school.

I am an _awful_ person.

I was tempted to step in when I realized I would have to explain everything. I was coming up with a quick story when Daniel walked in. This boy's timing was impeccable. Everyone's eyes widened as he walked up to the juice bar, unaware of the scene unfolding in front of him. Sam's boyfriend, Ian, his name was, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Whoa, what's-" That was all he got out before Ian punched him in the face.

I gasped and before I knew what I was doing I rushed in, moving between the two of them. "Wait, stop! It isn't his fault."

His eyes were glaring daggers at Daniel. "He's been flirting with my girlfriend-!"

"No, he hasn't! I swear!" I say. "It was me."

His gaze fell on me. "What?"

"What?" Daniel asked, then winced, his hand going to the side of his face.

I exhaled. "I...I was disguising myself as your girlfriend so I could spend time with Daniel. But I didn't know she had a boyfriend or anything about her and I thought it would be okay, but it's obviously not, and I'm really sorry about this. About all of this. But...it's not Daniel's fault."

Ian contemplated what I was saying. "You swear you're telling me the truth?"

I nodded. "Every word. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

A hand came up onto his shoulder. He turned to face Sam who was looking at him, almost with a look that said _I_ _told you so_.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit, I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't-"

She shook her head. "Don't, it's fine. In all honesty, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position." She shot him a smile.

He took her hand in his and they walked out of the lounge together, everyone looking after them. I wondered why they hadn't dispersed yet, seeing as though the conflict had been resolved. I turned around and saw Daniel staring at me.

 _Oh._

He continued to look at me as silence encased the room. Eventually, people started to file out of the lounge, tension thick in the air, until it was just me and him.

I let out a shaky breath. "Please say something."

He shook his head. "I don't know what to..." His voice trailed off.

"Anything? I know it was probably the dumbest idea I've ever had, but I just...I wanted to get to know you. And it was easier if it didn't feel like it was me talking to you." I explained.

He just stood there.

"Are you mad at me? Upset? Can you express some type of emotion please?" I asked.

He took three long strides until he was right in front of me. About ten seconds maybe. And then another second to press his lips against mine. His arms immediately came around me and mine went to his neck. My eyes fluttered close as I felt the pressure of his lips push mine apart. And then that's when it hit me. I'm kissing Daniel Miller.

 _I'm kissing Daniel Miller._

No. I pulled away quickly, Daniel looking at me with concern. But I ignored it. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I backed away from him then turned and ran back to my room.

 **A/N: Another update! Sorry, that took a little while, school sucks. ;) But, it's a four day weekend so I finally got to finish this chapter and make it into something I liked. Did you like it? We're finally seeing the start of Dia...with minor complications. But, hopefully, all will be resolved in their little world. And Phandi finally kissed! YOU'RE WELCOME. :)**

 **BTW, do any of you watch Once Upon a Time? Cause I just started and I'm already on season 2, and completely obsessed...with Captain Hook *heart eyes* But seriously, it's a great show, 10/10 highly recommend.**

 **slytherinprincess2002: Well it looks like Jamie's getting back to her old self again and only God knows what could happen on that date. Oh, and me ;)**

 **: You predicted the Sam thing very correctly, and thank you!**

 **angelcreature13: Jamie's getting along pretty well, and Dia seems to be moving along, no matter how bumpy the ride. Thank you!**

 **shadowhunter167: There's always something that's going to happen with this bunch XD, and thank youu**


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _ **JAMIE**_

The bell rang and I grinned, packing up my stuff. Spring break, finally. These past few months felt like forever.

I was heading towards the door while putting my notebook in my bag when I heard Mrs. Pettifier call out my name.

I looked over at her. "Can I see you for a moment, Jamie?"

I hiked up my strap higher onto my shoulder and made my way to her desk. I stood in front of her and she moved her glasses to the top of her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Pettifier?" I said.

She gave me a soft smile. "How are you, Jamie?"

I've heard this question countless times over the week from my teachers and it had gotten tiresome by day three. But for some reason, I didn't mind when Mrs. Pettifier asked me, I felt comforted.

I smiled back at her. "A lot better, thank you."

"Of course, and let me know if there's anything I can do." She said.

I shrugged with a small smile. "I wish there was. But..." I let out a breath. "I'm fine."

She nodded. "Enjoy your break, Jamie."

"You too!" I called out over my shoulder as I left her room.

I wasn't out of there for five seconds before an arm came around my shoulders, startling me, causing me to let out a yell.

I heard Jax's laughter before I even looked up at him. He grinned down at me, laughter gleaming in his eyes. I glared at him and shrugged his arm off of me.

"I hate you." I informed him.

"Ah, no you don't. You're just exaggerating." He placed his arm around my shoulder again.

And once I again I shrugged him off. "No, you're mean."

"Baby." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I grabbed it. "Now who's the baby?"

He made an intangible sound before pulling his tongue out of my grasp. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"When is your last class over?" I asked him.

He glanced at me with a shrug, about to open his mouth. I shook my head.

"Uh uh. Do not tell you're going to skip." He grinned. "Jax it's literally the last day before break. Why can't you do a simple thing like going to class?"

"And when did you become the responsible one?" He asked me.

"When you started acting like a 12-year-old." I informed him.

"Alright, I'll pretend that actually hurt my feelings of you help me out with something." He said.

"Whatever." He grabbed my arm and began dragging me to his room.

We got there and I sat down on his bed, setting down my bag. I gave him a look as he shut the door.

"You know, you still have class and I will not give Agamemnon another reason to hate me. So you better have a good reason for this." I informed him.

He sighed. "I need some advice."

"About?" I cracked open his mini fridge, pulling out a water bottle.

He sat down beside me and gave me a side glance. I just raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to tell me what was on his mind.

"I'm...meeting Emma's dad over spring break." He finally said.

A smile slowly formed on my face as I pulled the bottle from my mouth. I quickly screwed on the cap before turned to him.

"Awhhh, is my big brother nervous?" I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair.

He shrugged my arm off, shooting me a glare. "This is serious. I really want him to like me."

"Okay, okay. Well, first of all, I wouldn't suggest bringing around your motorcycle." I warned him.

"Why not?" He asked. "Her dad knows you have one, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but its a completely different thing to have your daughter be friends with someone with a motorcycle than to be dating a motorcycle riding felon." I patted his arm, leaning back against the wall.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why does that suddenly make me a felon?"

"I'm just telling you things from a father's eyes. Trust me, if you want to impress him, you're going to have to be less...you."

"Wow, thanks for all your help." He rolled his eyes at me.

I bumped his shoulder with mine. "I'm sorry." He looked at me. "I guess I didn't realize how seriously you were taking this. I'm not used to seeing this side of you with anyone."

He gave me a little smile. "I'm always like this with you."

"You know what I mean. Anyone but me." I corrected.

"I know, but this time it's different. With Emma, it's like..." He bit his lip and I looked at him expectantly. "I...I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

 _Emma_

We were in my dorm room, him sitting on my bed, and me finishing my packing for spring break. I pulled a shirt from my closet, playing with the hem.

"Okay, but I should warn you, my dad can be a bit overprotective." I say.

"I'll be fine." He assures me.

I throw the shirt in my suitcase and zip it up, placing it on the ground. I make my way over to Jax and he pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling him. I hook my arms around his neck, interlocking my fingers.

He smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I promise you, your dad will not be able to resist me. You can't, right?" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Right up until that comment, yes." I reply.

He chuckles, then kisses me, causing me to smile. I place my hands on the sides of his neck, trailing a finger down his perfect jawline.

I feel him take a shaky breath and my smile grows wider.

"You seem very confident in yourself now don't you?" I whispered.

"Well, how could I not when I'm–" He stopped himself and I raised my eyebrows.

"When you're...?" I baited him, having an inkling a to what he was going to say.

He shook his head with a smile. "Not the time." He whispered and brought his lips to mine.

He stands up from the bed, his lips still connected to mine, and I squeal, putting my legs around his waist. He walks over to the wall and stands so that my back is against it. He pulls away when it becomes too much and there's not enough oxygen, only to begin kissing my neck, causing me to sigh in pleasure.

My hands move from his face to his biceps, squeezing lightly. He pulls my legs tighter around him and kisses me again on the lips. Their pressure causes me to part my lips and his tongue slips in, deepening the kiss.

A low growl escapes his throat as I run my hands along his perfectly sculpted arms and in the moment of pure bliss, neither of us heard the door open.

"Hey Emma, are you ready to–okay, that's just gross!" Andi's voice causes us to break away from each other, both of us breathing heavily.

Jax sets me back down on the floor and kisses my temple as my face flushes bright red.

Andi is standing in front of us, her arms crossed.

"Next time, please put a Do Not Disturb sign or something? At least warn a girl, geez." Andi says, heading to her side to grab her suitcase.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jax asked.

"Didn't think I would need to since this is, of course, my room." She retorted.

"Okay, that's enough you two." I kissed Jax on the cheek. "Andi's getting restless so, I'll meet you at my house?"

He nodded, glancing towards Andi. "She won't be there will she?"

"I can hear you, and yes. Yes, I will." Andi informed him.

"Alright, let's _go_." I said pointedly to Andi, grabbing my bag.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, a lot has been going on in my life right now and I just needed time to settle down before writing again. But I'm glad I'm back and hopefully, I'll have more frequent updates.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? What about Jax's confession? And what do you think he was going to say to Emma? ;) Spring break is coming so the focus will be on all the characters, but I can't say it'll all be good news. Prepare for an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, thank you guys!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you for the review hope this lived up your expectations after the long wait. :)**

 **: That's my goal, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **movielover837579: Thank you so much, hope you liked it!**

 **Lilac Notepad: Thank you! I'm glad you were able to find some things fore you :) And I know, OUAT quickly became one of my favorite shows.**


	32. Chapter 30

**I'M BACK, IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!**

Chapter 30

 _Emma_

"Dad? I'm home!" I announced as I opened the front door and stepped inside.

I was met with silence. "Dad?"

Andi followed me in, immediately heading for the kitchen and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever not think about food?" Her head was already in the fridge so when I asked her the question, she popped her head up.

"Sometimes. Depends on day." And she went rummaging through again.

I set my bag down next to the couch, noticing a piece of paper taped to the side. I pulled it off, reading it to myself.

Went to a convention, I'll be back before 9. Tell Andi she is welcome to sleep over and can help herself to whatever, just NOT my sushi rolls. Can't wait to see you and this big surprise! Love, Dad.

"Well, whoops." I jumped at the voice of Andi right behind me.

I looked down at her hands and saw that she was already diving into my dad's sushi.

"Andi!" I scolded.

She held her hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't know!"

"Well now you do, so put it away."

"Alright, alright." She muttered, placing the tray back into the fridge, but not before stealing one more. "So what's this 'big surprise' you have for him?"

I sighed, sitting down on the couch. "Well, I didn't exactly know how to tell my dad I have a boyfriend, so I just told him I had a surprise for him."

I heard Andi laugh loudly and I turned to face her, rolling my eyes. "Wow, thanks for all your support." I said sarcastically.

She smiles, stifling her laughter. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to imagine how your dad is going to react to this surprise."

I groaned, leaning my head against the back of the couch. "I know. It was bad enough talking to my dad about my period, how am I supposed to tell him I'm in love with a guy he's never even met?"

I saw Andi freeze out of the corner of my eye. "What? What is it?"

A small smile crept onto her face. "You're in love with him?"

My breathing shallowed as I slowly sat up on the couch. I swallowed. "What?"

Andi bounded over to the couch, sitting down beside me. "Well, to quote your exact words," she cleared her throat. "How am I supposed to tell him I'm in love with a guy I've never even met?"

"Well, I-" Andi cut me off before I could say anything more.

"Have you told Jax? Are you going to tell him? What about Jamie, does she know?" She gasped. "Am I the first to know?"

"Andi!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Since when are you into this relationship stuff?"

Her cheeks flushed and she immediately quieted down, giving me a small shrug before slumping down in her seat.

"Well, for your information, no I have not told him. Not yet anyways. And I definitely didn't mean for to know before he did." I sighed.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Andi asked me.

"I don't know, it's just..." I bit my lip before continuing. "You can't say that you haven't heard what people say about what Jax was like before we started dating. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way, and he doesn't think of this as a serious relationship?"

"Emma. That was before you started dating. No doubt that he's changed since then." Andi reassured me.

"I really hope you're right about that."

* * *

Andi and I ended watching a bunch of movies that were on HBO, until there was a knock at the door.

Andi glanced at me. "You'll get it."

I rolled my eyes, going to answer the door. My eyebrows raised and I rubbed my lips together as I took in the sight in front of me.

"Well, this is...new." Jax stood in front of me in a suit jacket and black slacks, a bouquet of calla lilies in one hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, isn't this how I always dress?" Jax responded, looking around the living room, and it finally clicked.

I laughed. "Jax, my dad isn't here yet."

He turned his head towards me. "He isn't? Oh, thank God." He let out a breath of relief, his ensemble disappearing and being replaced by a white and his regular leather jacket paired with dark wash jeans.

I smiled, seeing my Jax in front of me. "Mm, better." I leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

He pulled away to present me with the flowers. "Ah, but these are still for you."

"Thank you." I took the bouquet and stepped aside to let him in.

I grabbed a vase from the cabinet and went to the kitchen to fill it with water as I heard Andi and Jax talking.

"So I couldn't help but notice your uh, look upon entering." She said.

"Oh, shut up Andi. Believe it or not, I haven't actually done this whole 'meet the parents' thing, so I was a little nervous." Jax responded, sitting on the couch.

Andi scoffed. "Oh, trust me, I believe it."

"Andi!" I cut her a look, placing the vase full of flowers on the windowsill above the sink.

She merely shrugged, eyes never leaving the television.

"No filter as usual, I see." Jax stated.

"Okay, you two, play nice." I walked over to the couch, where the final scenes of Collateral Beauty were playing.

Jax pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Anything for you." He said into my ear.

"Oh, please." Andi gagged. "Don't make me watch this any longer."

"Then go home." Jax and I said in unison, looking at her.

Andi gasped. "Rude!" Then she contemplated it. "Yeah, alright. I still haven't told my mom that I'm back so," She stood up. "See you around, losers."

I chuckled as she left my house, leaving her bags behind. I didn't care enough to tell her she forgot her stuff, figuring that she could just pick them up tomorrow.

I reached out for the remote to choose a movie but Jax's arms tightened around me.

"Noooo." He whined into my shoulder and I laughed.

"I just want to pick a new movie, Jax. Come on!" I couldn't take the smile off my face, despite trying to be serious.

"I'm never going to let go." He murmured and I turned in his arms to look into his eyes. "Never."

My smile faded to a look of sincerity as my hands moved to cup his face. Our lips met, a soft tenderness between them. My eyes fluttered close as I felt his smile against my lips. His lips moved against mine with an intense passion, one like we've never had before.

He pulled away just a little so that our foreheads were touching. "I love you." He whispered.

My eyes opened to see that he was looking back at me, the usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes replaced with an adoring gaze.

"Jax-"

"Emma?!" Came my dad's voice.

Well, shit.

 **A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the long wait, there's just been a lot going on these past few months and I haven't had the inspiration to write. But everything is mostly better now, so hopefully, I'll be more active in the new year! Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **angelcreature13: I'M BACK! And thank you, plus you alreadt know Andi will always be walking in on compromising situations ;)**

 **: Yeah, and I'm sure he's even more nervous ter this first impression XD**

 **Abby: Thank you!**

 **Holland: That is such a huge compliment, thank you! And your name made me think of Tom Holland, and now he's all I can think about XD**


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 ** _Mia_**

"You're back!" I turned at the sound and grinned.

"Hey Sophie!" I scooped the four year old up into my arms and she giggled.

"Is that Mia, honey?" A voice called from inside the apartment.

"Yeah, it's me Aunt Diana." I responded as I shut the front door behind me.

I set my bag down next to the door and carried my cousin into the kitchen where my aunt was making lunch. I placed my phone on the counter and then sat Sophie down in a stool at the counter.

Aunt Diana placed the knife on the chopping board where she was cutting up carrots and quickly wiped her hands before giving me a hug. She gave me a tight squeeze before pulling back and smiling at me.

"How are you? How's school?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"Did you...?" She let her voice trail off when she noticed Sophie watching our conversation with interest, so instead just motioned her head to the medicine cabinet. "Have you taken it today?"

I knew what she was asking, so I nodded. "Before I left. But, I do need a refill, I'm running out."

She gave me a soft smile. "Okay, I'll call the pharmacy tonight."

"For what?" Sophie's voice spoke up.

"Just some medicine." Her mother replied.

At that moment, my phone started vibrating with a call. I didn't even need to look at it to know who it was. There were only two people who even knew my number from the academy and one of them was Emma. And since we finished our project, I don't need to talk to her anymore. So that only leaves one person.

Daniel Miller.

One glance at the screen confirmed my suspicions. Just seeing his name made my insides twist. Ever since we kissed and I ran out of the room, he hasn't stopped calling me and texting me, leaving me messages about him _wanting to talk_ and _am I okay._ Of course I'm not okay! The one guy I want to be with, wouldn't want to be with me. Not if he knew what I really was.

My aunt glanced at me from her position, having gone back to cutting up vegetables. "Do you need to answer that?"

I snapped out of my reverie, looking at her. "Uh, no. It's nothing."

I picked up my phone, hitting _decline_ before shutting it off.

"Who's Daniel?" Sophie asked, apparently having seen my phone.

"Yeah, who's Daniel?" My aunt parroted, raising her eyebrows.

"No one." The two of them just looked at me. "Really! He's just some boy from school, it's not a big deal."

"If you say so..." Sophie said, sliding off the stool.

I scoffed at her with a smile on my face. "Oh? And what do you know little miss?"

She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at me. "A lot, especially about boys."

I almost laughed, but managed to hold it in and looked to my aunt for clarification.

"Sophie has found herself a boyfriend." She explained.

"Really?" I looked back to Sophie. "And what's that like?"

"It's wonderful! Yesterday he picked out a flower to give to me." She beamed. "And for my birthday, he said he's gonna bring me a cupcake."

I couldn't help but laugh. This was too cute. "Well you hold onto this one. He sounds like a keeper."

She nodded. "He is." She gasped. "I forgot, I have something to show you!" Before I could say anything she was running off to her bedroom.

There was silence in the in the kitchen for a few moments before I broke it.

"So how are things with Luis?" I asked.

She sighed. "Can we please not talk about it? I already told you-"

"I'm seventeen, tìa! And you know the things I've gone through, just tell me what happened." I sat, keeping my eyes on her. "Please."

She turned to face me. "He's not coming back." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

My heart deflated. "Oh, tìa..." I got up and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

My aunt was young when she got pregnant, and with a lousy boyfriend at that. There was a point where they were trying to make it work, but I guess it was really over now.

"Mama?" A small voice said.

We pulled away from the hug to see Sophie standing in the corner of the room, a piece of paper in her hand, watching us.

"I'm fine. Go on, show Mia." She took a seat, nodding at Sophie in encouragement.

"Okay." But it was clear she was still worried about her mother.

I pulled out a chair as well. "Come on, Soph. I wanna see this!"

She giggled, she loved it when I called her that. "Okay, okay!"

She took the piece of paper in her hand, crumpling it up. "Now watch." She clenched her fist, focusing in the paper and..."Ta da!"

The paper was in flames.

"I finally learned how to do it!" She squealed and them let the fire go out. "Isn't it cool?"

"Very!" I exclaimed. "Great job, I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, thank you." She took a few bows.

"Pretty soon you'll be able to do it without a second thought." I say as my hands light with fire.

Sophie pouted. "Show off."

I laughed.

"Okay, you two. Sophie, can you grab the napkins? Mia, help me set up lunch." The three of us got up and got to work.

I kept looking over at my aunt but it seemes as if any recognition of the conversation we had earlier was gone. I guess I'd let her talk when she was ready.

Throughout the day I realized how much I missed being home. Playing with Sophie and watching soap operas with my aunt made me not want to go back to the academy. But I had to keep reminding myself why I was there in the first place, and I would not give up.

Right before I went to bed, my phone buzzed with a text message.

 _I really want to talk to you. Please, answer me._

I didn't respond. _Bzzt._ Another text.

 _I really like you, Mia._

 _Please give us a chance._

Turning off my phone after reading that was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done. But I did it anyway.

Because we didn't stand a chance.

 **A/N: Hi! How's everyone's new year going so far? 2018 is doing pretty well for me up to this point, so I'm hoping it's like that for you as well. So this was sort of a mini chapter, to focus on Mia and what she's going through and what her life is like. I hope you liked it, because it is important to her character.**

 **Question of the Day: Have you seen The Greatest Showman? I've seen it twice and I absolutely love it, highly recommended if you haven't seen it yet.**

 **: Yes, yes I know, that was cruel of me. Hehehe. Hope you liked this chapter though!**

 **angelcreature13: You and Francisco both, my friend. It was quite unfortunate and now we have another couple in jeopardy. What am I doing?**


End file.
